


A Long Summer (Or A Descent Into Calamity)

by DeepFriedCthulhuCalamari



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Golf, Golf equipment used as sex toys, Group Sex, Hallucinations, Human Sacrifice, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Medical Kink, Mistakes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Stockings, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedCthulhuCalamari/pseuds/DeepFriedCthulhuCalamari
Summary: Cynthia is going to enjoy her summer off, with as many beautiful women as she can... Right?





	1. Skyla - Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is a repost! I am indeed the original author of this work, but I took it down and moved it to another account and I'll tell you why.
> 
> Some time ago, I met someone special. They're quite an amazing person! However, I also happened to share my A03 with them, because really folks, what's the point of getting into a relationship if you're gonna hide the fact that you're a massive nerd with an A03 account? So, I took this down because it was easier than explaining this ongoing project... 
> 
> However, after an extremely busy past few months where I haven't had much time for fanfics, (Life's been good!) I've decided to return to this as what it always was. An exercise to encourage my writing, and of course step one is reposting this in its entirety, which I will now be doing.
> 
> Perhaps I will complete this after all... The Google Doc HAS been sitting there, and to those of you who remember the initial post, I'm sure you were wondering where it was all going, just as much as I have been.
> 
> TL;DR: Life changed, I took it down for Reasons, and have decided to bring it back.

Maybe it was something about flights, but they always made Cynthia drowsy. She hadn’t planned on falling asleep on the plane, but she’d done so anyways. This wasn’t anything new.

The twenty eight year old blonde had been champion of the Sinnoh region for almost six years before she’d been usurped by one promising young trainer. Cynthia had always both anticipated and dreaded her eventual loss of the title. But when it had happened two years ago, it hadn’t been as bad as she’d expected. She and Dawn comfortably split their duties as Champion, and had become good friends during the time in between. Cynthia knew she could trust the very capable trainer in handling any emergencies in the Sinnoh region in her absence, and that naturally earned her some time to relax.

Which was what brought her here, of course. During her time as Champion, she’d declined Caitlins offers to join her at her villa in Unova. That reluctance was still there, even after she’d learned what the young woman was actually doing over there. Although inevitably it gave way to curiosity and the year she’d lost her title, she’d finally caved and allowed herself a retreat.

She hadn’t regretted it.

 

Cynthia awoke slowly, staring up at the ceiling of the plane and listening to the hum of the high altitude. She felt rested, for the first time in months, and stretched out her arms.

Rising up from her reclining seat, she removed her black coat, and draped it over the back of her chair, before glancing around. She didn’t see any sign of her pilot, which meant that Skyla would undoubtedly be at the cockpit. She made her way there and opened the door.

  “Morning, sleepyhead.” Skyla chirped, looking back at her, over her shoulder. Through the window ahead of them was nothing but blue sky.

  “Is it still morning?” Cynthia asked.

  “Barely.” Skyla said, “You were out for about two hours or so. We’ve still got another four before we reach Undella Town.”

Cynthia noticed that Skyla’s hands weren’t even on the controls. She seemed to just be watching the view.

  “Auto pilot.” Skyla replied, noticing Cynthia’s wandering eyes, “I like to sit up here just to keep an eye on things, though.”

  “Nothings ever gone wrong though.” Cynthia replied.

  “Doesn’t mean it couldn’t.” Skyla said, “But all systems are green.”

She stood up from her seat, and Cynthia allowed her out of the cockpit.

  “Well, good to hear you can afford to be away from the controls for a while.” Cynthia noted, “Where’s your crew? I thought they were joining us?”

Skyla looked back at her, smiling sweetly.

  “You think I need them?”

  “I know you don’t.”

Skyla giggled knowingly.

  “You’re damn right. It’s just you and me up here.”

She sat down on one of the spacious seats, draping one leg over the armrest, and letting the other one dangle. Her shorts hugged her thighs in a way that was hard to ignore.

  “Besides, I’ve been looking forward to this all year. Elesa told me that this year is going to be packed.”

  “Is that so?” Cynthia asked, eyes drawn to Skyla’s bare skin. The woman had always favored a fairly revealing outfit, and Cynthia knew there was a reason to that. She knew very well that there was a reason for that…

  “Well, one of the new leaders, Roxie’ll be joining us. She just turned eighteen, so Caitlin invited her this year. I hear Professor Juniper will be showing up too, and even a few foreign trainers!”

  “None from Sinnoh, though.” Cynthia said thoughtfully, “I would have thought at least Fantina would be interested.”

  “I know Caitlin approached her.” Skyla admitted, “But I heard she keeps busy.”

  “Contest season.” Cynthia sighed, “That woman needs a break.”

  “So do I.” Skyla said, and Cynthia smiled.

  “I can tell… But I like making you wait.”

She turned away, and reached up towards the overhead storage container.

  “Wait?” Skyla pouted, “After I jumped through hoops to get you alone this year!”

  “Was last year that much fun?” Cynthia asked, removing the bag she’d brought into the cabin, and setting it down on a seat.

  “You know it damn well wasn’t… well… for me anyways…” Skyla murmured, “You and my co-pilot were having way too much fun with each other. I felt left out.”

  “So now you confess…” Cynthia hummed, “I was starting to get suspicious. Well… What if I told you I didn’t like being all alone back here. Would you offer me some in-flight service to try and fix that?”

  “Of course.” Skyla said, moving to stand, as Cynthia turned the chair. She watched as the blonde sat down.

  “Then make it up to me.” Cynthia said calmly. Skyla took a step forward, and Cynthia held up a single finger.

  “Ah, ah, ah… On your knees.”

Skyla did as she was told, sinking down to her hands and knees, and crawling towards the other woman. As she reached her, Cynthia cupped Skyla’s chin in her hands, resting her head in her lap.

  “So greedy.” She teased, spreading her legs a little.

  “I am.” Skyla replied, voice cracking with need.

  “Show me.”

Hands shaking, Skyla began to undo Cynthia’s pants. The champion looked down at her, moving only enough to help her pull them down. Skyla’s greed was obvious. She hooked her fingers into Cynthia’s panties to take them down with her slacks, leaving her completely exposed. She’d been waiting for this since takeoff, and Cynthia had so carelessly fallen asleep on her. For a moment, Cynthia imagined Skyla’s hands all over her sleeping body. The thought admittedly did turn her on a little bit.

A gasp escaped her, as did her thoughts as she felt Skyla’s mouth around her clit. Her fingers sank into Skyla’s hair as the pilot savored her taste. Cynthia’s head rested against the seat. She nudged her shoe off, and let it escape her pant leg, to drape it over Skyla’s shoulder, allowing her unimpeded access to her cunt.

Cynthia was getting worked up, and fast. She felt her body trembling as she whimpered. Had Skyla gotten better at this? She remembered the woman as having been far less assertive before.

Looking down, her eyes met Skyla’s, and Cynthia began to undo her shirt, exposing her bra, which she undid moments later. The cool air of the plane felt incredible against her skin.

A white hot surge of pleasure made her cry out, and she felt Skyla’s hands caressing her bare hips.

  “Please…” She said under her breath, “More…”

Not that it would take much more for her. Cynthia felt herself growing closer to something. Orgasm wasn’t an unfamiliar sensation to her. Cynthia had been with plenty of women, and intended to be with plenty more. But Skyla seemed to know her body well, and knew exactly what she liked.

Almost ready to plead she wrapped her legs around Skyla’s head. Her pants slipped off the one leg they dangled from when she moved, leaving her unimpeded. She ground her hips against the pilots mouth, panting and moaning needily as Skyla ate her out.

She wanted this. Hell, she needed this! Skyla’s hot tongue lapped at her innermost folds, teasing her little clit, and sending a shock to her senses with every touch. It was heavenly.

Her orgasm made her cry out in pleasure, and she almost doubled over from the sensation of it. Her body was shaking, and Skyla hadn’t dared stop, almost going to the point of overstimulation.

Cynthia closed her eyes, and gently pushed Skyla back. The woman took the hint, and leaned back on her haunches, licking Cynthia’s juices from her lips.

  “Fuck…” Cynthia panted, still shaking a little.

  “How’s that for service?” Skyla replied, and Cynthia smiled softly at her.

  “Amazing…”

She beckoned her closer with her finger, and the two women’s lips met. Cynthia could taste her own sweet juices on Skyla’s lips and tongue.

  “Let me thank you…” Cynthia whispered to her, as their lips parted.

She gently gave Skyla another push, and opened the bag she’d removed. Almost reverently, she removed a harness from it, and rose from her seat to put it on. Skyla reached over with trembling hands to help her, and then, letting her lips brush against Cynthia’s stomach, as she did so, leaned in to reach into the bag.

She searched for a few moments until she found what she wanted, and gave Cynthia’s navel a little kiss before she pulled away. She removed a large, ten inch dildo, and affixed it to the harness. Cynthia didn’t comment. She trusted Skyla to know her own limits.

She slipped off her shirt and bra entirely, tossing them carelessly aside. Standing completely nude before Skyla felt so erotic, and the look the other, clothed woman gave her sent a chill through her.

Cynthia leaned down, and gave Skyla another kiss. This one fuller and deeper. As she pulled away, her fingers sank into her hair, and she guided her mouth to the silicone cock that now hung, fully erect between her legs. Skyla took it into her mouth all too willingly, and let out a little moan as she sucked it. Cynthia kept her hands on the other woman’s head, gently fucking her face.

  “You little slut.” She whispered, “You just love sucking on this big dick, don’t you?”

Skyla let out a little whimper of affirmation, looking up at Cynthia as she did. She noticed one of her hands going down between her legs, rubbing herself through her shorts.

  “Aww, do you want it?” Cynthia asked, chuckling before she pulled Skyla’s head back from the dildo.

  “Yes ma’am…” Skyla panted, a strand of saliva connecting her lips to the dildo. Cynthia pushed her head back down onto the dildo.

  “Show me.” She ordered, “Show me just how badly you want it.”

She watched as Skyla started to undo her shorts. A hand slid down inside them as her head bobbed obediently between Cynthia’s legs. She watched as Skyla masturbated, and gave her a light tap on the head.

  “I said, show me.” She said. Skyla’s cheeks reddened, but she shifted her body to help her peel her shorts and her panties off. They wound up on the floor beside her. Without them, Cynthia could see that she was positively soaked. Without much hesitation, she set back to work, slipping a single finger into her pussy to try and get herself off.

  “Good girl…” Cynthia crooned, gripping Skyla by the hair bun and working her head along her latex cock. She thrust her hips, forcing the latex cock into her throat. Skyla gagged, and closed her eyes as Cynthia moved a little faster, fucking her throat.

  “Good little slut… You want that in your cunt, now?” She asked, before pulling Skyla’s head back.

  “Y-yes please…” The pilot gasped, and Cynthia pushed her onto her back, before sitting down in the chair.

  “Put it in.” She ordered. Skyla slowly rose to her feet, and mounted the dildo, sheathing it fully inside of her. Cynthia pulled her into a kiss as the other woman straddled her. Skyla’s arms wrapped around her, and Cynthia held her close as the other woman started to ride her.

  “Fuck…” Skyla panted, “Fuck that feels…”

  “You like it?” Cynthia crooned, thrusting her hips upwards.

  “Yes.”

The word came out more like a needy, desperate moan.

  “Take it deep, then…”

Their lips met in a desperate kiss. Cynthia loved the sensation of Skyla eagerly grinding down against her.

As their lips parted, Cynthia unzipped the front of Skyla’s jacket. To her delight, the woman wasn’t wearing a bra. Her hands groped at Skyla’s breasts as she fucked her, every thrust earning a needy moan of delight.

  “F-fuck… Please… H-harder… Yes!”

Their lips met again more aggressively than before as she felt Skyla grip her tighter, beginning to tremble with need. Every thrust ground the harness against Cynthia’s sex in just the perfect way… it was why she liked that harness so much. While in this position, she knew she might not get off, she enjoyed seeing Skyla so thoroughly enjoy herself.

  “C-cumming…” Skyla gasped, breathlessly. She let out another desperate moan as Cynthia redoubled her efforts, finally bringing the other woman over the edge.

Skyla rode out her orgasm on top of her, arms wrapped around her neck, hips coming down over, and over again, unable to stop herself even at the apex of her climax.

Slowly, she began to come down, panting softly, and quietly thanking Cynthia with gentle little kisses, before resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

Cynthia let her rest for a few moments, caressing her hair and pressing kisses into her neck. She felt Skyla finally pull away from her, and move to the seat beside her.

  “Was it everything you wanted?” Cynthia asked coyly. Skyla just smiled at her.

  “Well, I don’t think I’ll need a crew next year.” She said softly.

  “Good.” Cynthia said, “Because we’ve still got three and a half hours.”


	2. Caitlin - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia arrives in Unova

Cynthia had at least been awake as the plane went in for its landing. In the aftermath of the time she’d spent with Skyla, she felt very much awake, and had poured herself a soft drink from the dry bar Skyla kept aboard. Her lover for the afternoon had since left her to take the plane down, and had taken her clothes with her. Cynthia had only partially redressed. Enough to be arguably decent, but no need to keep up appearances yet. 

  “We’re making our final approach.” Skyla’s voice sounded over the intercom, “You should buckle in.”

Cynthia had almost blurted out a teasing comment that had surfaced in her mind. She wasn’t sure if Skyla would hear it, so she kept it to herself, and did as asked, sitting down for the landing.

It hardly seemed like an issue anyways. Skyla was good at more than just eating pussy. The landing at Twist Mountain was as gentle as always.

Cynthia took the time to finish dressing herself, and packing up her recently cleaned toys. As she did, Skyla rejoined her in the cabin.

  “I don’t suppose you’d want to stay with me on the way back home?” She asked, a little hopefully, “Last chance.”

  “And spoil you for the other girls?” Cynthia asked sweetly, “It’s a short flight. You don’t need me distracting you.”

She noticed the flicker of disappointment on Skyla’s face, and leaned in to kiss her.

  “Don’t worry. You’ll see me tomorrow at the villa.” She promised.

  “Then you’d better make it worth the wait!” Skyla said, pouting. Cynthia kissed her a second time, then brushed past her. As she did, she gave Skyla’s ass a playful swat, before disembarking.

 

The trip to Undella Town was relatively quick and unexciting. She could have flown, but Cynthia elected to take the walk through Twist Mountain. There were a few interesting trainers she encountered, which kept her and her Garchomp entertained. It was a breath of fresh air after being cooped up on a plane for four hours. As much fun as Skyla had been, Cynthia preferred being out and about, and Skyla’s appetite could be a little draining at times.

 

Inevitably, she reached Undella Town. With her luggage behind her, Cynthia made her way through the streets, taking her time to get to the villa. On a whim, she picked up a bunch of pink flowers as an offering to the villas owner. It would have been in poor taste to show up empty handed, she thought. Caitlin probably wouldn’t have cared either way, but she undoubtedly would have commented.

By the time Cynthia had made it to the villa, she found it silent. She had a key to unlock the front door, and as she examined the inside, she realized that the villa was empty. Well, almost empty at least.

A quick investigation found that most of the rooms were empty, save for Caitlins. Her twenty one year old host was fast asleep in her ornate bed, the shades drawn so nothing could disturb her slumber.

Cynthia let her be, setting the flowers she’d bought on the nightstand, and heading towards her usual bedroom of choice. One of the more spacious ones, with an attached bathroom. She took her time unpacking her bags, neatly folding her clothes, and setting aside her bathing suits and lingerie for later use.

She’d been considering getting a shower, when she heard the rush of a tap from the kitchen. Cynthia stared over towards the door, half expecting to hear Caitlin’s voice, but she only heard the creak of a door, and then silence.

Smiling a little, she went to investigate. She found Caitlin still in bed, but the shades of the bed were open now, and the flowers sat in a vase by her dresser. The girl still seemed to be asleep, and maybe she was… But she’d been up very recently, and she’d left her curtains open.

Caitlin valued her sleep, enough so that she spent much of her time sleeping. She claimed it helped channel her psychic powers. When her curtains were drawn, the rule was that she was not to be disturbed. But when they were left undrawn… Cynthia knew that, that was an invitation.

She smiled, and closed Caitlins bedroom door behind her. She drew closer to the girls bed, and found her resting peacefully on her back. Her breathing was light. She was definitely asleep.

Cynthia brushed a few stray hairs from her face, before shifting the blanket over her body to take a peek. She saw bare shoulders, and as she pulled the blanket further down, got a glimpse of the subtle curve of Caitlins breasts, and her pert nipples. That was as clear an invitation as any. She’d been with Caitlin before, and she wasn’t the only one who knew that she was perfectly content to allow her partners to take her while she slept. In fact, she suspected that she favored it.

She replaced the blanket, and turned away from Caitlin to undress herself. She draped her clothes over a nearby chair, and now, fully nude, she lifted the blanket once more and crawled into the warm bed with Caitlin.

Immediately her arms were around the sleeping girl, who seemed to lean into her touches, as if she were only feigning sleep. Admittedly, Cynthia wasn’t completely sure she wasn’t just faking it.

Her lips met Caitlins, as one hand moved down her front, caressing her soft breasts, and pausing briefly to play with one of her nipples, before moving lower. Her fingers trailed down the young woman’s stomach, and down between her legs. She rubbed her gently, feeling how moist she already was, and pulled the sleeping girl closer to her.

  “Oh Caitlin…” She whispered in her ear. She wondered if Caitlin could hear her. If she could, she gave no indication.

Cynthia draped one leg over her body, grinding her cunt against Caitlins leg as she slid a finger into her tight little pussy. As she played with her, she heard a tiny little moan escape the girl. Her hips ground down on Caitlins body, teasing herself as she had her fun. She felt Caitlin stir, softly reciprocating her kiss, before the girl went still again.

Cynthia cupped her cheek, and chuckled. She let her finger slip out of Caitlins pussy, and licked it clean, before shifting their bodies to grind their vulvas together.

  “Come here…” She cooed, as she started to grind against her again, lazily scissoring her. Her arms wrapped around Caitlins nude body as she took her, peppering the younger woman with gentle little kisses and lovebites. She felt Caitlin starting to react to her, her hips bucking against Cynthia’s and little pants of pleasure escaping her every now and then. She picked up speed, cradling Caitlins head as she made love to her. The pleasure of such an intimate touch was making her shake and pant, and she could see the clear effect on Caitlin as well. She kissed her, hungrily, and she felt the girl kissing her back.

She watched her eyes flicker open, slowly and beautifully.

  “Hey…” Cynthia crooned, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

  “Mmm… Don’t stop…” Caitlin replied, thrusting her hips up against Cynthia’s.

She felt Caitlin move against her, a little more intensely this time. The other girls arms wrapped around her neck, as did her legs. She clung to Cynthia as the woman took her, her breath coming in breathy pants as she got closer and closer to her climax. Cynthia rested her forehead against Caitlins, feeling the other girls hot breath against her skin. When her climax came, it felt so sudden. Almost explosive. She let out a gasp, and felt Caitlin squeezing her tightly. She heard the girl whimper, and knew she was cumming too.

For a few fantastic moments, they rode out their orgasm together, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms. Their lips met again, as Cynthia sank her fingers into Caitlins lovely hair.

At long last, Cynthia collapsed onto Caitlin, panting softly, and pressed a deep kiss into her neck, leaving her mark there on her. She felt the other girl holding her, and cracked a small smile.

  “I’m not done with you yet…” She whispered, although when it came to actually going through with that promise, she allowed herself to be a little lazy. Her time with Skyla earlier, and her hike had tired her out more than she’d thought it had.

She slowly began to move down, underneath the covers and trailing kisses down along Caitlins small, bare breasts and stomach as she did. She felt the girl leaning into every touch, little sounds escaping her in anticipation of what was to come. At last, Cynthia was down between her legs. In the dull pink glow of the light through the blanket, she could see Caitlin eagerly spreading her legs for her, and brought her lips closer to her wet folds.

She pressed a gentle, almost loving kiss against her labia, before easing her fingers back into the younger girls pussy, finding that perfect spot. A low, lustful groan from Caitlin told her all she needed to know. Her lips eagerly went to her clit, tasting Caitlins sweet juices, and her own mixed with them. She sucked on the sensitive little bud as she fingered the other woman, moving slowly and purposefully. She felt Caitlin buck up eagerly towards her mouth, her hands coming down to rest atop Cynthia’s head as she ate the younger girl out.

  “Cynthia…” Her voice was breathless. She was almost certainly still sensitive after her recent climax, and truthfully, Cynthia liked that. She loved the idea of driving her host to the point where the pleasure was too much to handle! Her technique grew a little bit faster, a little more urgent, with wonderful results. A shuddering breath escaped her host. Her fingers sank into Cynthia’s soft hair. The woman didn’t let up, spurring Caitlin on as she sucked and licked at her clit. Her fingers expertly working their magic inside of her. Caitlins pussy was drenched now. Her sweet juices filling Cynthia’s mouth and overwhelming her senses. The taste and smell of her were the only thing she could detect, and she savored them both as she lovingly devoured the girl. Caitlins hips bucked up again, in what Cynthia suspected was an unwilling movement. Her free hand rested on Caitlins stomach, keeping her down. She could feel the girl was trembling.

  “C-Cynthia… Oh God…” Caitlins voice was cracking. Her legs tried to close around Cynthia’s head.

  “Please…”

Caitlins hand rested over hers. She could feel the girls rapid, shaking breaths as she was pushed towards her second climax. Cynthia’s fingers worked harder and faster. She lapped hungrily at Caitlins clit, and felt the girl try to buck for a final time as her orgasm came. She could hear Caitlins voice catch in her throat. A muted gasp that took a few moments to escape.

At last, Cynthia stopped her beautiful torture, slowly lifting her head away, and beginning to crawl back up to lay at Caitlins side.

Her host still shuddered, and continued to shudder as Cynthia took her in her arms. She lifted Caitlins chin and kissed her gently.

  “Happy I’m back?” She asked softly. She saw Caitlin smile.

  “Yes.” She replied, “That was… Nice to wake up to.”

  “Did I actually wake you up?” Cynthia asked. Caitlins smile didn’t fade, and Cynthia couldn’t read it.

 

For a while, the two cuddled. Taking the time to catch up at first, and the later on, dozing in each other’s arms. Time spent with Caitlin was always relaxing. She was a friend, not just another of Cynthia’s many lovers, and certainly not one of her flings.

As Cynthia left the dozy state she’d been in, she found Caitlin completely asleep in her arms. Smiling, she decided she’d let her be for a little while, and left the bed. She covered Caitlin up, redressed herself, and made her way to the kitchen. As she left, she saw the shades of the bed closing. Caitlin hadn’t gotten up, but clearly, she didn’t want to be disturbed if any other guests arrived. That was fine by Cynthia.


	3. Lenora - Talking Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia runs into a colleague and her husband

She didn’t know who, if anyone would be coming that night. She knew that more would arrive in the morning, and she knew that they might be hungry. She didn’t prepare much. Caitlin had enough food stocked to keep many guests well fed, and Undella Town had a fine selection of restaurants as well. Going hungry wouldn’t be an issue for anybody. But Cynthia felt like cooking.

As she was putting the finishing touches on a few simple finger foods she’d put together, things that could be reheated and set out for tomorrows guests, she heard a key in the door. Her head rose, as she looked up to see who’d be joining her. The woman who entered was dark skinned and shapely. Her loose clothes gave the illusion that there was more of her than there really was, but she was beautiful all the same.

  “Lenora.” Cynthia said warmly, “Good to see you made it.”

  “Good to see I’ve got some company.” Lenora replied, matching her warmth. “Now, if I’d known you’d already be here…”

  “Found something interesting for me?” Cynthia asked, eyes lighting up. She and Lenora both shared a deep interest in archeology. It had done wonders to bring them close together. Lenora seldom stayed long at the Villa. She was faithful to her husband, for the most part, and she usually didn’t get caught up in the casual hookups of Unova’s finest, with few exceptions, and those exceptions weren’t a secret from her husband. In fact, Lenora attested that the open nature of their relationship was part of the reason it had remained so strong over the years.  

  “A few texts you were interested in, on ties between Unovan and Sinnoh mythology. Stories about Heatean, the Original Dragon and Arceus, and an account of tombs like the ones in Hoenn. I left them at the museum… But I suppose I can grab them later.”

  “I’m in no rush.” Cynthia assured her, with a smile, “You’re here for Caitlin, I’m guessing?”

  “I am.” Lenora replied, “She asleep?”

  “Curtains drawn.” Cynthia said, and Lenora cracked a small, knowing smile. Cynthia caught herself blushing a little bit.

  “Guess I’ll need to wait for her to sleep it off…” Lenora said, then shrugged. She’d been eying some of the stuffed mushrooms Cynthia had recently taken out of the oven, and stole one to try, letting out a little hum of delight when she sampled it.

  “Not bad at all! You’re getting better.”

  “Well, I’ve had more free time.” Cynthia admitted, leaning against the counter. She checked the oven, to make sure it was off. It was. Lenora rounded the counter and stood before her.

  “Oh I can tell.” The woman said, “Speaking of which… You been busy, today at all?”

  “Very.” Cynthia replied, “I flew in with Skyla, before I came here. I had a few battles along the way too.”

  “Is that so? You must be all tuckered out, then, huh?”

Cynthia just smiled.

  “Well… Not too tuckered out.”

Lenora’s lips curled into a wider grin. She surveyed the counter, and picked up a smooth wooden spoon Cynthia had used. She took a moment to wash it off.

  “Glad to hear that. It’s getting late, but the days not over yet.”

She ran a hand along the shaft of the spoon, and stared at it thoughtfully, as if making a decision.

  “Since Caitlins asleep, I’ve got a little bit of time to kill, and I feel awful about forgetting those books. I really want to make it up to you.”

Cynthia lifted herself onto the counter, her heart starting to race in knowing anticipation. Lenora turned her head to look at her from the corner of her eye, and smiled. Holding that spoon, with its smooth wooden handle, she drew closer to Cynthia. They didn’t need much pretense. They both knew what was going to happen, and they both knew that Lenora’s husband would have no issues with it. He knew Cynthia well. He’d even had the opportunity to enjoy her body on a few occasions, along with Lenora.

Cynthia felt Lenora kiss her. It was a forceful kiss. Not aggressive or demanding, but confident and assured. She felt Lenora’s hands exploring her, starting at her hips and running up her shirt. She hadn’t put her bra back on since her encounter with Caitlin a few hours prior, so Lenora got a handful of bare breast. She saw the womans eyes sparkle as she did.

  “Naughty girl…” She whispered, and lifted Cynthia’s shirt up, exposing her completely. She pushed Cynthia back against the wall as her mouth found one of her nipples. Cynthia tilted her head back, letting Lenora play with her. It felt so good, and the sensation had her wet all over again.

  “Yeah… you little slut.” Lenora whispered to her. It sent shivers down her spine, “You like it?”

The older woman pressed a kiss into her neck, and Cynthia shivered. Her hot breath felt so erotic against her.

  “I’m a slut…” She groaned, “I’m your slut…”

  “You’re damn right you are… You fuck Skyla on her plane? Huh?”

  “Y-yes…”

  “What about the trainers you saw. You fuck them too?”

  “Yes!” It wasn’t true. Her encounters with those trainers had been strictly for battle, but Cynthia didn’t want to spoil this. For such a sweet woman, Lenora enjoyed her dirty talk, and they both knew that, talk was all it was.

  “Oh yeah… You’re a slut.” Lenora hissed, and seized Cynthia by the chin. She wore a playful smile as their eyes met.

  “I’m gonna fuck you like a slut.”

The way she said that, made Cynthia squirm in eager anticipation. As Lenora let her go, and reached for her pants, Cynthia helped her undo them. Lenora tugged them, and her panties down, but not off. They hung awkwardly off of her legs as they dangled off the counter. Lenora kissed her again, just as forcefully, as a hand rested on Cynthia’s exposed thigh. Cynthia’s breathing had quickened, and her heart raced as she felt Lenora’s hand moving inwards. The woman’s face was inches from hers. Close enough to smell her sweet breath, and to see that look of absolute lust in her eyes.

Lenora’s fingers brushed Cynthia’s clit, and she spread her legs to allow the woman to explore her. Her fingers massaged the sensitive little nub, and Cynthia felt herself twitch involuntarily. A little sound escaped her.

  “So wet…” Lenora chuckled, lifting her fingers up. Cynthia could see her own slick on them. Lenora offered the fingers to her, and Cynthia put them in her mouth, sucking her own juices off of her fingers.

  “What a good little whore…” Lenora crooned, and patted her on the cheek. Her fingers returned to Cynthia’s pussy, where now they pressed inside of her. Cynthia’s eyes closed as she felt the two fingers fill her up. She leaned back a little bit, and bit her lip to try and keep her composure as Lenora set to work.

Her thumb teased Cynthia’s clit as her index and middle finger curled to find that sweet spot. She was damn good at what she did. Her touch eased a little whimper, and finally a moan from Cynthia. Lenora chuckled at her victory, and redoubled her efforts. Cynthia felt herself twitch. A hand shot out to weakly grip Lenora’s wrist as she fingered her, and for a moment, she caught her and Lenora’s reflection in a mirror.

She almost didn’t recognize herself, on that counter. Her pants pulled down, her shirt pushed up, and Lenora fingering her to the point where she was squirming with pleasure, a look of absolute ecstasy on her face. It made her want Lenora even more.

  “Take it, slut…” Lenora whispered to her, “Come on… Cum all over my fingers…”

Their lips met, and Cynthia closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations that shook her body until the worst happened. Lenora stopped.

She opened her eyes as the woman took her fingers from her. She licked her fingers clean.

  “Tastes like whore…” She said softly, and pressed them against Cynthia’s lips. All too obediently, Cynthia sucked on them, until Lenora pulled them out again.

  “I could leave you like this…” She taunted, “Let you just sit here, unfulfilled… Would you fuck yourself? Right here on this counter?”

Lenora had the spoon in her hands again. Cynthia shuddered in excitement.

  “Yes ma’am…” She said softly.

  “Right in front of me?” It was a challenge, not a question, and one Cynthia didn’t back away from. She reached between her legs, using one hand to stimulate her clit, as she fingered herself with the other. It was a sloppy, eager gesture. But it made its point, and gave her back at least some of the pleasure she’d felt from Lenora. The gym leader just watched her with a grin.

  “Good girl… I don’t fuck you, you fuck yourself. You wanna cum, don’t you?”

  “Yes…” Cynthia panted.

  “Yes Ma’am.” Lenora corrected. She drew closer, still holding that spoon, and took Cynthia by the wrists. She pulled her hands away from her pussy, and pressed them against the wall. Not too hard, but hard enough to make a point.

  “If I let you cum… what’s in it for me?”

  “A-anything…” Cynthia panted, “Whatever you want…”

  “Whatever I want, huh? Well… I’ll have to think on that, slut.” The twinkle in her eyes told her she already had an idea. She took the spoon back, and tapped it against Cynthia’s thigh.

  “But first… Now, you’re gonna cum.”

She pressed the shaft of the recently cleaned wooden spoon against Cynthia’s vulva, and began to work it gently into her pussy. Caitlin had seemed to have the foresight to buy kitchen utensils that could safely be used for such activities, and for that, Cynthia was thankful.

Lenora slowly began to work it back and forth, using it to properly fuck Cynthia. The woman gasped and panted, eyes closing again as she felt herself being filled up. Lenora picked up speed, pounding the spoon into her tight little pussy. Cynthia’s legs spread easily as she was fucked. She panted and moaned, unable to stop herself anymore. It all felt so good!

 “Yeah… you take it, you little slut…” Lenora panted, “You take this whole fucking thing into your tight little pussy…”

She pushed the spoon in deeper, and Cynthia twitched. Letting out a strangled moan. Lenora pushed her against the wall and cut her off with a kiss, as Cynthia wrapped her arms around her neck. She squealed in pleasure, her toes curling as the spoon went in as deep as it could. It felt so incredibly big inside of her, and as Lenora pulled it back, and plunged it back in, the sensation sent white hot bolts of pleasure through her body. Cynthia’s head rested against the wall, and finally she couldn’t take it any longer. Her orgasm hit her hard. It was the most intense she’d had that day. Her mouth hung open as her body jerked. Lenora held her in place, not daring to let up. Her hips bucked against the spoon. She let out a squeal of delight, and Lenora finally let go of the spoon, leaving it buried in Cynthia’s pussy.

The woman’s hips jerked forward, and she went limp as Lenora stepped away from her. Cynthia could see the smile on her lips.

Slowly, she came down from her climax, and caught her reflection in the mirror again. Pants down, shirt up, and a spoon inside of her. Slowly, Cynthia removed the spoon. She shuddered as she did.

  “Make sure you clean it.” Lenora said, “Before you get dressed.”

  “Yes…” Cynthia murmured, and put the spoon in her mouth, tasting her juices and her cream on it. She watched Lenora as she sucked on it. The woman watched her right back, as she fiddled with her Xtranciever. Then, she turned away, allowing Cynthia a moments rest. She suspected that Lenora was making a call.

Cynthia pulled down her shirt, and slid off of the counter. She washed off the spoon in the sink, and left it in the dishwasher to sanitize it. She could hear Lenora talking, and felt her body still shaking.

She reached down to pull her pants back up, and cleaned off the counter where she’d just been fucked, before tidying up the small mess she’d made while cooking, and putting things away. A glance at the clock had confirmed that it was late enough, where she wouldn’t need to worry about additional guests.

  “Everything good?” Lenora asked, joining her back in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Cynthia’s midsection.

  “Yeah…” Cynthia murmured, feeling Lenora run her hands over her stomach.

  “Good. I called Hawes… He and I were planning on visiting the beach, if we had the time. We’ve got a hotel room nearby. Just a couple’s thing, but since you’re here…” She leaned in a little bit closer, “And since I let you cum…” She whispered in her ear, then pressed a kiss into the crook of Cynthia’s neck.

The walk to the hotel was a quiet one. There was a nip in the air from the sea wind, but it wasn’t too bad. Lenora led the way, and Cynthia followed behind her. Walking was more taxing than it should have been. Her legs felt weak after the days events, especially after what had just happened in the kitchen. Cynthia hadn’t cum this many times in a day in almost a year.

Lenora led Cynthia up to her and Hawes room. The man himself was at his desk, working on some papers, and looked up at them both as they entered.

  “Cynthia.” He said warmly, “It’s been a while.”

  “Good to see you too, Hawes.” She said, as the man got up. He kissed her on the cheek.

  “Lenora’s already had her fun, huh?” He asked, chuckling. Cynthia just blushed and nodded.

  “Oh, and I’m not done yet.” Lenora assured her, giving Cynthia a playful pat on the rear. She winked at Hawes.

  “Cynthia, get on your knees…”

Cynthia did as asked, sinking down onto her knees as Lenora crept behind her husband. She kissed him on the lips, savoring it, and showing off for Cynthia’s benefit. Her hands ran along his body and she urged him closer to Cynthia, then they dipped down to his belt, and started to undo it. She palmed his groin, and chuckled.

  “Oh, you missed her, didn’t you, baby?” She whispered in Hawes ear.

  “Aha… Yes dear…” Hawes said, his voice tiny and weak. Lenora chuckled.

  “Yeah… Why don’t you show her…”

Cynthia sat on her knees, obediently as Lenora undid her husbands pants, and took out his cock. Hawes wasn’t all that impressive in terms of endowment. He certainly wasn’t small, or lacking. But he was remarkably average. Cynthia didn’t mind that.

She leaned forward, taking Hawes hard cock into her mouth, and knowingly bobbed her head. Lenora pushed his hips forward, and she heard a gentle gasp escape from him. Lenora reached out to put a hand on Cynthia’s head, fingers sinking into her hair as she took Hawes into her mouth. Her grip tightened, holding Cynthia’s head in place, and letting Hawes fuck her throat.

Cynthia looked up at them, watching as Lenora and Hawes exchanged a kiss. His movements quickened, going just a little harder. Cynthia closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations, and listening as Lenora whispered to her husband.

  “Yeah… you like fucking that dirty whores throat?” She whispered, “You wanna cum in her mouth? Baby, I’m gonna make you cum in every single one of her holes… I’m gonna watch you fuck this little slut…”

Hawes gasped quietly, thrusting his cock deep into Cynthia’s throat. She gagged a little, and reflexively pulled back, only to have Lenora’s hands grip the side of her head, and force her forward so Hawes could continue to roughly fuck her throat. 

Cynthia’s eyes watered, and she looked up at Lenora and Hawes. She could see the wide, knowing grin on Lenora’s face, and watched as Hawes’ eyes closed. He let out a gasp, and she felt his warm cum fill her mouth. He thrust weakly into her mouth a few more times, as Lenora’s grip on her head released. Cynthia sat back on her haunches, and left her mouth open, displaying the pooled cum in her mouth.  
  “Good girl…” Lenora purred, before kissing Hawes. She left her husband, to crouch down beside Cynthia, and cupped her chin.   
  “Swallow it.” She ordered, and Cynthia did as asked. As she did, Lenora pulled her into a deep kiss. She felt the other woman sliding her coat off, and shifted to let Lenora undress her. Her coat was left in a pool on the ground, before Lenora pulled her shirt up, and tossed it aside, exposing her bare breasts.   
She pulled Cynthia to her feet, her touch a little more gentler than before, then led her to the bed. She undid her blouse, and tossed it aside, before starting on her jeans. Cynthia noticed for the first time that Lenora wasn’t wearing panties. She wasn’t nude beneath her jeans. Instead, she wore a harness. She looked back at Cynthia, smiling knowingly. Then, she opened one drawer on the bedside table, and took out one of the large, thick latex cocks. She set it in place, then reclined on the bed. Lenora patted her lap, and Cynthia followed her, stepping out of her shoes and laying against her. She relaxed in her arms, knowing exactly what Lenora wanted. She felt Lenora’s bare breasts against her back, and watched as her hands groped her breasts, affectionately teasing them. Hawes watched the two of them, slowly growing hard again as Lenora ran her hands down her body, to her hips. Lenora undid her pants, and began to pull them down, taking her panties with them. Cynthia lifted her hips to assist her, and Hawes helped her peel them off, leaving Cynthia fully nude on the bed before him.  
She watched as the man undressed, and climbed onto the bed with her. She spread her legs, heart racing in anticipation as she was pinned between husband and wife.   
Hawes entered her, his cock filling her nicely as he started to gently thrust. Lenora kissed the nape of her neck, her breath hot on her exposed skin. Cynthia let out a weak gasp. She still felt so very sensitive from all that had happened during that wonderful day. She sensation of being filled was wonderful, and she wrapped her arms around Hawes neck, as he worked himself into a lustful rhythm.    
She felt Lenora grinding against her as she watched Hawes fuck her. Her head rested against Lenora’s shoulder, and she allowed herself to moan. It was more for Lenora’s benefit, although it was hard to deny that this felt incredibly good.   
  “Fuck that slut, baby…” Lenora said softly, “Give it to her hard…”  
Hawes moved faster, earning another gasp of pleasure from Cynthia. Lenora shifted beneath her, and she felt one of the woman’s fingers against her asshole. She closed her eyes, knowing what was to come. Lenora took her time, teasing her and applying a cold lube as Hawes had his fun. Cynthia tried to relax and finally she felt the latex head of the cock against her. Slowly, it pushed inside. She tried not to tense up, and let out a squeal of mixed pleasure and pain.  
As Hawes thrust into her, Lenora did too, sheathing the thick cock deep inside of her. Cynthia’s breath caught in her throat.  
  “Oh God…”  
She felt so full. It was almost too much. Her senses felt overwhelmed, and she caught herself shuddering as she was taken from both ends. Lenora’s thrusts were rougher and harder, going so much deeper. Cythia let out another loud, strangled moan. Lenora reached down between her legs, rubbing at her clit as her husband fucked her. Cynthia’s body spasmed. For a moment, it was hard to focus.  
  “P-Please…” She squealed. Her squeal became a gasp of pleasure as she came again. Her holes tightening around the lovers. Hawes sighed, thrusting deep into her. He didn’t last as long as he had during her blowjob earlier.   
Cynthia felt his warm cum filling her up, and held Hawes close. She watched as Lenora kissed him, and buried her strapon deep in her ass. Her body twitched and spasmed. Her mouth hung open, too weak to moan as darkness tugged at the edge of her vision.   
Hawes pulled out of her, his cum leaking from her thoroughly used pussy, and lay on the bed beside her and Lenora, as Lenora slowly started to thrust again.  
  “F-fuck…” Cynthia panted. She could feel Lenora’s hips bucking up into her, and could feel Hawes watching.  
  “My turn, baby…” Lenora whispered in her ear, wrapping her arms under Cynthia’s legs, forcing them up as she thrust deep into her ass. Cynthia let out a strangled groan, as Lenora roughly pounded into her. She could feel the woman’s grip slipping. She could tell that she was close.

Hawes watched them, stroking his wet cock slowly to get hard again. Cynthia knew that he wasn’t done with her yet…  
Lenora kissed her neck, leaving a lovebite behind, before letting out a cry of pleasure as she came. She let go of Cynthia, allowing her to relax at last. Gently, she rolled Cynthia off of her, leaving the panting woman a few precious moments to recover. Lenora kissed her lips, leaning in close to her comfortably.   
  “Good?” She asked sweetly.  
  “Y-yeah…” Cynthia panted, and Lenora pulled her in for another deep kiss.   
  “Ready for the next round?”  
Cynthia’s heart skipped a beat. She’d known it was coming. She felt Lenora pulling her on top of her. Her touches were far gentler than before, and Cynthia weakly lifted herself up a little bit, so Lenora could slide the strap on into her pussy. The contact itself felt incredible. The thickness of the dildo made her shudder.   
  “Oh God…” She groaned. Lenora thrust her hips up, her hands resting on Cynthia’s hips. She gave her a hard smack on the ass as she picked up speed. It was just too much to handle now.  
She saw Hawes getting up to join them. He disappeared behind her, and Cynthia closed her eyes, feeling his cock press into her freshly used ass.  
  “Oh God…” She whispered again, as she felt that now familiar fullness, and thrusting. As Lenora pulled out, Hawes pushed in, setting into a wonderful rhythm. Cynthia panted and moaned, collapsing onto Lenora who held her close as she and her husband fucked her. Lenora held her close, as Hawes bottomed out in her ass.  
  “Yeah… You little slut…” Lenora whispered affectionately. She cupped Cynthia’s cheeks, kissing her again.  
Every thrust was almost too much for her. SHe could hear Hawes groaning behind her. She was honestly amazed that he’d been able to go three times in a row. He didn’t look like a man with that kind of stamina. 

Her head rested against Lenora’s shoulder as the cock buried deeper in her ass. She felt weak, and was happy to let the couple have their way with her. She felt another climax growing, and she almost felt afraid of it. The sensations were overwhelming, cumming again almost hurt!  
  “A-ah… S-slow…” She tried to say, although neither Lenora nor Hawes seemed to listen. Even if they had, it might have been too late. Cynthia was too overwealmed. Her final orgasm made her black out for a moment, and she came to feeling Hawes and Lenora still pounding into her.   
She felt so weak. She could barely hear Hawes behind her, and felt his cock swell in anticipation of his climax. The familiar warmth of cum filled her ass, and she heard the man groan in pleasure.  
Lenora followed up soon after, groaning as she reached her second orgasm. 

The aftermath was quiet. Cynthia felt so incredibly spent. Her limbs trembled. Her breathing came in short, fast pants and she couldn’t focus.

Hawes pulled out of her, and got off the bed, while Lenora let her go. Cynthia collapsed in a heap on the bed, looking blankly at Lenora.

  “Still kicking, baby?” The woman asked. She was flushed and panting, but nowhere near as worn out as Cynthia was.  
  “Mmm…” Cynthia murmured. Lenora brushed her hair out of her eyes, and called over to Hawes.  
  “How’re you holding up, honey?”  
  “Doing fine, hun.” He called back.  
  “Come on back and glaze this slut, then.”  
Cynthia weakly lifted her head, and saw Hawes returning to her. Lenora undid her harness, and set it aside.  
  “Come on, baby…” She crooned, moving Cynthia’s head between her legs. She weakly lapped at Lenora’s pussy, tasting her cream. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hawes stroking his cock beside the bed.  
  “Keep going…” Lenora groaned, as Cynthia tiredly ate her out, her tongue rolling over her clit. Her scent was almost overpowering, breaking through the blissful haze in her mind. Lenora’s hips pushed up against Cynthia’s face as she ground against her.  
  “Yeah…” She whispered, leaning her head back. “I’m gonna cream in your mouth…”  
Cynthia sucked on her clit, eyes closing as she focused on satisfying Lenora’s lust. She noticed the woman reaching out for her husbands cock, stroking it as she fucked Cynthia’s face. Her thick thighs clamped around Cynthia’s head, almost fully engulfing her in her warmth.   
Lenora let out a lustful sigh, and Cynthia could taste her juices gushing out against her lips. The taste was incredible, and made her tremble a little more.   
  “Fuck, baby…” She whispered, and lifted Cynthia’s head out from between her legs. Cynthia was rolled onto her back again, looking up at Hawes cock as Lenora stroked him off. She coaxed her husband down lower, and Cynthia closed her eyes, before she felt Hawes warm cum coating her face.   
  “There we go…” Lenora crooned. She kissed Cynthia one last time, before letting her finally relax. 

Cynthia lay there on the bed, still trembling from the countless orgasms she’d had, naked and with Lenora’s juices on her lips, and Hawes cum on her face. Cum dribbled from her abused pussy and asshole. 

Her heart was racing, and she tried to focus her thoughts. Through that however, what she felt was a deep satisfaction, that was soon replaced by a deep slumber. 


	4. Elesa - Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia runs into Elesa and I don't really remember what happens. Shower sex, I think?

Cynthia awoke late the next morning. 

She rolled onto her back, glancing at the clock, then at the light shining through the hotel rooms window. With only the blanket draped over her naked body, she felt a little bit of a chill. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom, and raised her head thoughtfully. Listening in, she could hear a moan beneath the running water. Lenora’s most likely, and she could only guess she was with Hawes.   
For a moment, she considered joining them, but she wasn’t sure if they even wanted her to be involved. 

She moved to go and get dressed, smoothing down her hair and studying her reflection. Her lipstick and mascara was smeared and her hair was a mess. She did her best to clean herself up, before slipping out the hotel door. She could shower back at the Villa. 

 

As she arrived back at Caitlins Villa, Cynthia cracked a little smile as she found it far more lively than she had left it. The food she’d prepared the night before had been heated up, and was being served. There were several women in the living room, many of whom she recognized.  
The short haired woman on a sofa near the corner, wearing a large bow around her neck, she recognized as Shauntal, another member of the Elite 4.  
On another nearby sofa was Skyla, sitting in the lap of a thin and graceful woman with piercing eyes and long twin braids. Elesa, the gym leader from Nimbasa City. Both women tipped Cynthia a knowing smile, and Elesa pulled Skyla in for a kiss, as if establishing ownership of the woman. Her hand went between Skyla’s legs, and Cynthia chuckled as Skyla let out a delighted gasp. 

Caitlin was closer to the hall, speaking with a younger woman, with white hair and a loose fitting sweater that Cynthia recognized from pictures, but had never met in person. Roxie, the Virbank City leader had been someone she’d been looking forward to meeting. Cynthia almost went up to introduce herself, although she didn’t want to make a first impression in her current state.

The final familiar face was in the kitchen, helping herself to some of the snacks and talking to one of the few strangers in the Villa. Cynthia greeted Iris, the champion of the Unova Region with a warm smile and a nod. Iris nodded back, and gave a quick wave. The woman beside her, a taller, full bodied woman with blue hair gave Cynthia a cursory look, before returning her focus to Iris.

The other strangers were chatting in the living room, a young looking redhead who was already in a swimsuit, a lovely woman with black hair, and another dark haired woman. Cynthia hadn’t noticed her at first. She seemed to linger off to the side, and wore her hair pulled back, and had serious eyes. Cynthia suspected they were gym leaders from another region. There would be time for introductions later.

For now, she headed towards the hall  smiling sheepishly as she passed Elesa.   
  “Long night?” Elesa asked playfully.   
  “Very.” Cynthia replied, “Lenora’s in town.”   
  “Oh? Well, I imagine you’ve had a very fun evening.” She said with a smile.    
  “Is she coming over?” Skyla asked.   
  “Later. She was taking care of her husband when I left.” Cynthia said, and drew closer to give Skyla a kiss on the cheek, before disappearing down the hall.    


Cythia undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water on her body felt incredible. The steam soothed her aching muscles. She shampooed her hair, and washed the dried cum from between her legs, off her lips and her face. 

She felt relaxed, and allowed herself to think about which of the lovely women in the Villa she would take next. It wasn’t much of a decision. She’d been thinking about Roxie since she’d heard she’d be coming to the Villa. She imagined the girl as a virgin… and imagined all the things she’d like to do to her…  
Cynthia leaned against the shower wall, and let a hand drift down between her legs, massaging her swollen clit. The other hand caressed one of her bare breasts as the water cascaded down her body. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening tore her from her thoughts. Cynthia looked up through the glass of the shower door, and saw a figure moving behind the glass. The shower door opened, and Cynthia admired her visitor, still leaning against the shower wall, her legs partially spread as if to welcome her intruder.

Elesa stood in the shower door, her lovely body nude save for a thick 12 inch strapon between her legs.   
  “I’ve been waiting for you.” She said softly. “Skyla told me all about your time on the plane.”  
  “Jealous?” Cynthia asked knowingly.  
 “A little… Usually I’m the only one who gets her private in flight service.”  
 “Is that so?” Cynthia asked, as Elesa stepped into the shower with her, closing the door behind them. She drew closer, until her body was almost pressed against Cynthia’s.  
  “I was waiting for you two to become an item.” She admitted, “Although Skyla didn’t say anything about that…”  
  “If she had, would you have still fucked her senseless?” Elesa asked. Cynthia chuckled.  
  “Depends… If I say yes, what are you going to do to me?”  
Elesa’s lips met hers, and Cynthia tried to wrap her arms around her, only for Elesa to seize her by the wrists, and pin them above her head. Her tongue pressed into Cynthia’s mouth as she ground that long, thick dildo against Cynthia’s pussy.   
  “Turn around…” She whispered as their lips parted, and Cynthia did as told, pressing her chest against the wall. She felt Elesa’s cock against her ass, and felt the woman’s hands caressing her hips, slowly moving up towards her breasts.   
  “Now… which hole am I going to fuck…” She crooned, rubbing the latex cock between Cynthia’s ass and her cunt, as if she couldn’t decide. Cynthia’s breath hitched.  
  “J-just fuck me…” She panted, and let out a squeal as Elesa pushed the cock into her pussy. It filled her up so well, and her body trembled from the movement. Slowly, Elesa started to thrust into her.   
  “You don’t fuck my girl without my permission…” She hissed, “You gotta ask me first…”  
  “Y-yes, Elesa…” Cythia panted, as the woman thrust even deeper. She reached down between her legs to rub at her clit, only for Elesa to seize her by the wrist, stopping her hand at her navel.  
  “Oh you don’t cum until I make you cum.” The woman warned her, thrusting deeper and harder. Cynthia could feel the dildo through her stomach, and let out a shaking moan. Her head rested against the wall of the shower as the water cascaded down their bodies. She loved the sound of Elesa’s hips slapping against hers as she roughly pounded into her. She felt the woman’s hands grip her shoulders and heard her let out a shuddering breath. Her own legs trembled, knees buckling a little bit. She felt so close to a climax, but Elesa slowed down just enough to deny her that.

Cynthia whimpered and pushed her hips back towards Elesa. The other woman gave her ass a hard slap, before pulling out of her.  
   “Come on…” She said softly, “Ask me to fuck you.”  
   “P-please Elesa… Fuck me…” Cynthia whispered. She groaned as she felt Elesa’s cock against her pussy again.  
  “Louder.” Elesa said.  
  “Please! Elesa… Fuck me!”   
  “So everyone can hear it!”   
  “ELESA! PLEASE FUCK ME!”  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Elesa moved the cock towards her asshole, and before Cynthia could say anything, the cock was forced deep into her ass.   
  “Fuck!” Cynthia squealed. The sensation was incredible, but it hurt! Slowly, Elesa regained her rhythm, pressing her body against Cynthia’s as she fucked her. Cynthia trembled, knees finally giving out completely as she closed her eyes. She awkwardly rocked her hips towards Elesa’s, as the woman buried her strap on deep into her ass.  
  “Oh God…” Elesa murmured, slowly picking up speed again. She felt Cynthia slide down the wall a little bit, her strength having failed her, and held the other woman up as she fucked her.  
  “Elesa…” Cynthia groaned, before her voice cracked. She let out a final weak and strangled moan as she came. Elesa thrust deep, before beginning to slow down. She gently let Cynthia down, as she pulled out of her ass.   
  “There we go…” She crooned, “Now that… that’s something I’ve been looking forward too.” She said softly. She helped Cynthia into a sitting position, and brushed her wet hair out of her face. 

Cynthia looked up at her weakly, body trembling a little bit, as Elesa began to undo the harness she wore. She gingerly set the strap on aside.    
  “Now… Why don’t you thank me for letting you use Skyla, and for making you cum.” She said softly. She drew closer, sinking her fingers into Cynthia’s hair, and pulling her face between her legs. Cynthia dutifully began to suck her clit, weakly reaching up to slide a finger into Elesa’s pussy. 

Elesa let out a sign, and lifted one leg to drape it over Elesa’s shoulder. She rocked her hips against Cynthia’s mouth. Her head bowed down, watching the other girl eat her out.

Cynthia looked up at her, expertly switching between sucking and licking Elesa’s little clit. The woman’s pussy was remarkably tight. She could barely fit a second finger inside of her, but at least she knew what to do with just one finger. She curled it expertly, and felt Elesa tremble with that simple motion.  
  “Yes…” Elesa groaned, “Eat me you little slut…”  
Her fingers sank deep into Cynthia’s hair, and her hips pushed more aggressively against Cynthia’s mouth. She let out a low moan, and the leg draped over Cynthia’s shoulder tightened. She could taste the gush of cum from Elesa’s pussy as the woman finally reached her climax with a loud moan. 

For a moment, the two women rested, Cynthia on the floor of the shower and Elesa leaning against the door. Slowly, the Gym Leader reached over to turn off the water, before helping Cynthia to her feet.

 

In the aftermath, the two women lay in Cynthia’s bed together. Cynthia straddled Elesa, who panted beneath her, and shared a final kiss with her.  
  “I should let you get back to Skyla…” She said softly.   
  “Oh, there’s no rush.” Elesa said softly, “I’ve been riling her up all day… So she’s going to have to wait until tonight until she gets to have her fun… I was hoping she could watch me take Roxie’s virginity though.”  
  “You?” Cynthia asked, raising an eyebrow, “How do you know she’s a virgin?”  
  “Caitlin told me. She and Roxie seem to get along pretty well. She came here for her first time.”  
  “Well, that’s interesting, then.” Cynthia said, getting off of Elesa. She lay beside her, her hand resting on Elesa’s stomach. “I was hoping to take Roxie for myself.”  
Elesa raised an eyebrow.  
  “Really?” She asked, “Well, I admit… The idea of competition does give me a bit of a rush.” She propped herself up on an elbow, her lovely body fully exposed to Cynthia.  
  “I suggest a competition. Why not see which of us can woo her the old fashioned way?”

Cynthia grinned.   
  “That sounds like fun.” Cynthia said softly. She leaned in to share a kiss with Elesa.    
  “May the best woman win.”


	5. Roxie - Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia makes headway on her competition with Elesa

Elesa left first, returning to the living room and Cynthia followed soon after, passing by Caitlin and Shauntal in the hall. She saw the two women holding hands, as Caitlin pulled Shauntal into a kiss. Both women noticed her, and Caitlin tipped her a wry smile, before leading Shauntal into her bedroom.

In the living room, Cynthia noticed a few other women who hadn’t been present when she’d arrived earlier, but paid less mind to them in favor of looking for Roxie. It wasn’t hard to find her. She spotted Elesa sitting beside her, and could overhear them speaking.

  “It really is a shame we never got a chance to get to know each other before.” She was saying, “You and your band should play in Nimbasa City sometime. I could make sure you’d get a lovely venue.”

  “You’re into my band?” Roxie asked. Her voice was a gruff mumble.    
  “I’ve heard your records.” Elesa said, a little elusively, “You’re really something!”   
  “Mmm…” Roxie nodded, studying her carefully. Cynthia drew up behind them and leaned against the sofa.    
  “You know, I think you could put on a great show in Nimbasa.” She said, “It’s a good central location… Maybe you could use it to kick off a tour. I know you’ve got fans in Sinnoh and even Alola.”   
  “Alola?” Roxie’s eyes lit up a little bit, “Didn’t think we were that far out!”   
  “You’d be surprised.” Cynthia said, shrugging, “I’ll be honest… I’m a bit of a fan myself… I’ve been looking forward to your third album. The second one was incredible!”

Roxie shifted to listen to her, and as Cynthia complimented her music, she could see Elesa quirk an eyebrow ever so slightly.    
  “Well, it’s nice to meet a fan.” Roxie said, cracking a tiny smile.   
  “Nice to meet such a talented artist… and battler, so I’m told…” Cynthia said, and Roxie stood up.   
  “You sound like you wanna go.” Roxie said.   
  “Well, I’ve heard such incredible things about you as a battler… I’d be remiss not to see for myself.”   
  “Well let’s take this outside, then.” Roxie said, and gestured for Cynthia to follow her. Elesa shook her head, before standing as well.    
  “You think you’re smooth, don’t you?” She chuckled, “Well… Good luck. I’ve seen her battle. She’s ruthless.”   
  “So am I.” Cynthia said, before following Roxie outside. 

 

The gym leader had found an open space to battle, and stood at the ready as Cynthia joined her. Roxie already had her Pokeball in hand, and threw it, releasing a young, but fearsome looking Scolipede. The Pokemon surveyed Cynthia cautiously. She stared back at it, and took her own Pokeball from her belt.  
Elesa may have thought she could appeal to the girl by baiting her with fame and luxury, but Cynthia had known from the moment she’d seen Roxie just what that girl wanted. Something familiar, a rush. What better rush than a battle?

She tossed her Pokeball, setting loose her Garchomp. She let Roxie make the first move, and she could already see a grimace on the young woman’s face. But she didn’t relent.

Her Scolipede scattered toxic spikes into the sand, hoping to weaken Cynthia’s Garchomp when it inevitably came for her. She was smarter than to fall into that trap. Her Garchomp lunged, taking flight, much to Roxie’s horror. As it bit down on her Scolipede’s hard carapace, the bug Pokemon attempted to crush its aggressor.   
  “Stone edge!” Cynthia ordered, and her Garchomp’s tail slammed into the ground, forcing up jagged rocks it forced the Scolipede down on to. The Scoiliede wasn’t done yet however. It sank its teeth deep into Garchomp, injecting it with a healthy dose of its toxins.  
  “Garchomp, again!” Cynthia called, and her Garchomp brought the Scolipede down onto the rocks again. This movement was weaker. Garchomp was running out of steam. Cynthia watched intently.  
  “Crunch!” She ordered.  
  “Megahorn!” Roxie ordered back. There was concern and desperation in her voice. But an excitement as well. The sound of a trainer hanging on to every move and trying to outfox a worthy opponent.  
Scolipede drove its horns into Garchomps neck, and Garchomp bit down on the other Pokemon.  
  “Now, Stone Edge!” Cynthia said, and with the last of its strength, Garchomp collapsed towards the sharp rocks, forcing both Scolipede and itself onto them. Its weight caused the Scolipede to cry out in pain, and that cry quickly faded, replaced with blissful unconsciousness.  
Roxie withdrew her Pokemon, and watched intently as Garchomp pulled itself off of the rocks. Weak, but resolute. For a moment, Cynthia could see the girl thinking. If she sent out another Pokemon, she knew she could easily defeat that Garchomp. But… what else would Cynthia have in store for her.  
As the sand settled in the aftermath of the battle, Roxie made her decision.  
  “Good fight.” She said, cracking a tiny smile.   
  “You too.” Cynthia replied, withdrawing Garchomp, “You’re an incredible young trainer, Roxie.”  
  “You think so, huh? Well, maybe I ought to head down to Sinnoh sometime, see if I can’t steal that title off ya.”  
She approached Cynthia to shake her hand, a gesture Cynthia kindly reciprocated.  
  “Well, I think you should try.” Cynthia said wryly, “But first, why don’t I heal your Pokemon? I’ve got some medicine in my room.”

There was a look in Roxie’s eyes that Cynthia couldn’t quite read. Although looking into those eyes, it was hard to deny that she found the younger, punk woman cute. That rough, defiant swagger in her step, the limber confidence she put off, all of it was hard to ignore.  
  “Yeah? You lead the way, then.” Roxie said. Voice a little quieter than before.  
As they headed back towards the Villa, Cynthia caught Elesa leaning against the doorframe, watching her. They kept eye contact as Cynthia entered the villa, and traded wry smiles. 

 

Sitting on the bed, Cythia took care to tend to the Scolipedes wounds. She was amazed at how friendly the Pokemon was. Despite its heated demeanor in battle, it seemed almost… cuddly. She hadn’t anticipated that. She treated Garchomp next, and as she did, she listened to Roxie speak.  
  “Oh, uh… Shit… Forgot about paying you.” She murmured.  
  “Leave it.” Cynthia said, “I wasn’t battling for money… And I think we can waive the rules just this once.”  
As her Garchomp finished the antidote she’d given it, it thanked her with a gentle nudge with its head. She patted its snout, before returning it to its pokeball.  
  “If you’re sure, I guess.” Roxie said, “Awful nice of you.”  
  “You don’t make friends battling over money.” Cynthia replied, “And given that you’re new here, I’d like to get to know you better.”

She crossed her legs and leaned back on the bed. She saw Roxie’s cheeks darken a little.  
  “Oh, uh… Sure? Know me how, like, questions?”  
  “Something like that.” Cynthia admitted. Roxie knew damn well what she was talking about. But she didn’t get up and leave. Her blush simply darkened. She didn’t move towards Cynthia either, though.  
  “If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you here?” She asked, “I’m sure you’re on good terms with Caitlin, of course. But she doesn’t invite just anyone.”  
  “Well…” Roxie started, then paused, “So… I guess I heard a rumor, yeah? I mean, I dunno if you heard but Nicky and Billy Jo are kinda a thing, and even if she was single, and… well… I dunno.”  
She sighed and smoothed down her hair.  
  “Shit… I talked to Caitlin cuz she had me figured, and there’s no one else I can really talk to about it. She invited me over last year. Honestly? I dunno what I was thinking…”   
  “I think I do.” Cynthia replied knowingly, “Your Dad doesn’t know, does he?”  
  “How the hell would I tell him?” Roxie asked, “I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever had someone, and I don’t know if he’d get it or if he’d be mad, or…”  
  “Roxie, I don’t think he’d be mad at you for that.” Cynthia assured her, and inched closer, putting an arm around the young woman. Roxie avoided looking at her.   
  “You should do what makes you feel best, but I think your Dad will be happy with you just the way you are.”  
  “You don’t know him.” Roxie murmured, although her tone seemed thoughtful.   
  “No, I don’t. But I don’t think you should stress over it. I heard he’s been very supportive of you and the band, and it’s certainly not going to hurt your public image. I don’t see why anyone would change their mind about you over something as small as that.”  
She cracked a tiny smile, then whispered to her.  
  “And think of the groupies…”  
Roxie actually laughed a little at that.  
  “Fun thought but… Nah I’d never take advantage of my fans like that…”  
  “Oh? Does that include me?” Cynthia asked. Roxie didn’t have an answer for that. She could feel the woman breathing heavily, and see just how red her pale face had gotten.

Cynthia rested her fingers under Roxie’s cheek, and lifted her head up, before leaning in for a kiss. Roxie turned her head away.  
  “W-wait! I…” A flustered pause, “I haven’t… Well, kissed anyone before. I don’t wanna be bad!”  
  “You won’t be.” Cynthia promised her, and Roxie turned to study her. Their eyes met again. When she was flustered, Roxie looked downright adorable. Even in this vulnerable state, she could still see an intensity in those eyes. Something that was searching her. Finally, Roxie leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Cynthia’s lips.  
She let Roxie take her time, and grow comfortable with her. She felt the girls cold hands run along her bare arms gently.  
  “See? Not bad at all?” Cynthia whispered as their lips parted. She rested a hand on her cheek, letting her fingers play with her hair, before gently pushing her down onto the bed.   
  “So… Never been kissed, I take it this is all new too, isn’t it?” Cynthia asked her. Roxie nodded sheepishly.  
  “Well… Don’t worry… We’ll take it slow at first.”

She straddled Roxie, kissing her again, and reaching down betneath her large striped sweater. She could feel the girls shorts beneath it, and further up, bare skin and tiny breasts. Her fingers moved over Roxie’s pert nipples, before coming back down, and lifting the sweater up, exposing her body completely. That sweater was tossed aside carelessly.   
Cynthia wasted no time in getting one of those tiny nipples in her mouth, gently sucking on it as her hand reached down between Roxie’s legs, rubbing her through her shorts. She heard the woman let out a small gasp as she was touched for the very first time.   
Roxie rested her head on the pillow, trying to look away from Cynthia and blushing about as red as she could get. Her arms were uselessly splayed, although as Cynthia continued to tease her, her hands slowly came to rest on her head.  
Roxie’s hips rocked as Cynthia massaged her clothed pussy. She let out a little groan of pleasure.  
  “Do you like it?” Cynthia whispered.  
  “Y-yeah…” Roxie murmured, still looking away from her. Cynthia chuckled, and slipped her hand down Roxie’s shorts, and under her panties, feeling her wetness firsthand.  
The gentle touch against her labia earned a louder gasp from Roxie, who shifted anxiously.  
  “S-shit…”  
  “So wet…” Cynthia chuckled, rubbing Roxie for a few torturous seconds before removing her hand and tasting the juices on her fingers. She caught Roxie staring before she averted her eyes.  
Cynthia pulled her shirt off, and undid her bra, tossing both aside to leave them on even ground.  
  “You’re so cute…” She crooned, and came down once more to whisper in her ear.  
  “So… Seeing how this is your first time and all, tell me. How did you think it would go? What do you want me to do to you?”  
Roxie’s breathing grew heavier, and she seemed to debate whether or not to say anything.   
  “I… Well…”  
She closed her eyes, and took a breath.  
  “It’s… stuff I wanna do to you…” She finally said, “If you’re okay with that… I mean…”  
Cynthia grinned.  
  “Oh? Well, if that’s it… Take the lead, darling.”  
She let Roxie out from under her, laying down on the bed, and watching as Roxie shifted. The woman took a moment to compose herself, and glanced at Cynthia’s topless form, before doing away with her shorts and panties, leaving her with nothing. Cynthia admired the subtle curves of Roxie’s body. She may have been petite, but she was still all too clearly a woman. The white tuft of recently trimmed pubic hair, and shape of her hips and rear made that clear.  
Roxie seemed to try and hide her blush as she climbed on top of Cynthia, straddling her head. Cynthia knew what to do from there. She gripped Roxie’s hips and pulled her virgin pussy down to her lips, knowingly lapping at her soaking wet folds and tasting her sweet juices.  
Roxie immediately let out a groan, and swore under her breath. Her pussy ground against Cynthia’s lips as she slid her tongue into her entrance, and worked her way to her clit. Roxie slowed down a little, allowing Cynthia to work her magic. Her hands gripped Cynthia’s wrists, holding them in place as the older woman ate her out.  
  “Fuck, fuck fuck…” She murmured, barely containing the raw pleasure in her voice. It hadn’t been long but she was already trembling.  
  “Y-yeah… T-that feels good…”  
Her hips rocked again, grinding her clit against Cynthia’s sucking lips, and lapping tongue, gently fucking her face. For a moment, Roxie pulled away as the pleasure almost became too much, but Cynthia pulled her back down again so she could continue to subject the girl to this incredible torture.  
  “S-shit! That’s…” Roxie’s voice broke. Her hands gripped the headboard as she rode Cynthia’s face, the pleasure too much for her to handle. It was more than she’d ever experienced before, and her body was shaking uncontrollably. 

The sound she made when she came could probably have been heard throughout the house. It wasn’t a word. Not really. Just a cry of sheer ecstasy. Her juices drenched Cynthia’s face, and she allowed Roxie only a few moments of respite before coming out from underneath her.  
Roxie still gripped the headboard tightly, panting heavily, and looked back weakly at Cynthia.   
  “Good?” She asked playfully, and Roxie nodded.  
  “Good.” Cynthia said, “I’m not finished with you yet…”  
She pressed her body against Roxie’s, her hands ghosting down her lovely little tits and down between her legs.  
  “W-wait…” Roxie said halfheartedly, but Cynthia’s fingers were already inside her. Two of them worked her clit, while another one explored her tight pussy. Roxie let out a groan.  
  “You tasted so good…” Cynthia whispered in her ear, before kissing the nape of her neck. Her fingers teased Roxie’s pussy, leaving the eighteen year old girl trembling from the pleasure. Her hips jerked erratically as Cynthia fingered her. Roxie’s breath came in shuddering pants. Her grip on the headboard didn’t let up.  
Slowly, Cynthia removed her fingers from Roxie’s pussy, and held them up to her lips. Roxie obediently sucked on them, tasting her own juices as Cynthia ground her hips against her body. She pulled Roxie off the headboard, and let her sit upright on her knees, kissing her neck hungrily as her fingers returned to her pussy. The younger girl trembled and groaned against Cynthia’s body, and those groans grew even louder as her free hand started to explore her breasts. Already sensitive, it didn’t take Roxie long to reach her second orgasm.  
As she did, Cynthia helped her ride it out, never stopping her gentle rubbing, and finally letting Roxie down onto the bed where she lay in a heap, panting and sweaty. Cynthia admired her for a few moments, before letting her be.  
She got off of the bed, and removed her own pants, watching as Roxie stared at her from the bed, taking in the sight of her naked body.  
  “Like what you see?” Cynthia asked innocently. Roxie just smiled sheepishly, and weakly rolled onto her side.  
  “Y-yeah… I do.” She said. The anxiety was gone, replaced with breathlessness. Cynthia lay down beside her.  
  “Mind if I return the favor?” Roxie asked, climbing on top of her.  
  “Oh I’m hoping you do.” Cynthia replied softly. Their lips met, and she allowed Roxie to explore her body. Her eyes closed, loving the sensation of the girls hands on her breasts, and finally against her clit.

She heard Roxie let out a breathless chuckle as she shifted into a comfortable spot, and felt Roxie start to grind against her vulva, her little clit blissfully brushing against her own.   
  “Oh…” she moaned, a little delighted. The movements were inexperienced but eager. A clear show that Roxie wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing.  
  “Where’d you learn this?” She asked playfully, opening her eyes a little.  
  “Porn…” Roxie admitted. Cynthia just pulled her in for a kiss, and let Roxie speed up. As she went, the girl became more confident in her movements. Her grinding became faster, and Cynthia caught herself gasping in pleasure, her arms wrapped around Roxie’s midsection.  
She caught a glimpse of the younger woman on top of her, hands down on either side of her head, and looking down at her with confident lust in her eyes. Roxie’s anxiety over her first time was gone. She knew what she was doing, and she was deeply enjoying it.  
Cynthia made sure her reactions wouldn’t disappoint.  
  “Oh God, Roxie… Fuck me hard…” She moaned. She swore she heard someone deeper in the house laugh. Her legs wrapped around Roxie’s body as she gave herself over to her completely. The sensation was incredible. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer…  
The orgasm was a sweet release. Roxie kissed her at its apex, and finally collapsed onto her. Cynthia held her close, panting gently and sharing a few lazy kisses with her lover.  
  “Was that what you wanted?” She asked softly, after a few moments had passed. Roxie smiled back at her, kissing her one last time in response. 


	6. Misty - Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia goes for a swim

Roxie consumed most of Cynthia’s day. In between sessions of lovemaking that varied from rough and almost painful sex, to slower and more intimate sessions. 

It was late afternoon by the time she left Roxie alone finally. Cynthia felt tired, but content. Her heart was racing from the thrill of her recent conquest, although the energy she’d expended had forced her to realize that she was actually rather hungry.

When had it last been since she’d had a proper meal?  
She took her dinner in the kitchen, picking on the leftover takeout one of the other girls had brought over. She could hear an unfamiliar voice in throes of passion from the next room, and could see the flickering TV just outside the kitchen as she ate. The back of Iris’ head was visible in the light, and she could hear a low moan escape the girl. A little bit of strategic peeking revealed the blue haired woman with the ponytail she’d seen before going to work between her legs. Admittedly, the sight did make Cynthia a little wet, although she didn’t offer to join.  
She ate, and left again to walk off into the crisp night. A walk would do her good, and allow her tired body a chance to rest through something as simple as partaking in a different physical activity.

She strolled at a leisurely pace throughout Undella town, stopping off at the Pokemon Center to stock up on healing items just in case, and thoughtfully swapping out some of the other Pokemon from her PC. She stacked it to try and handle what she suspected some of the new women she’d seen had on them.   
Afterwards, she headed towards the beach. The gentle waves caressed the shore, and Cynthia found herself watching them under the starlight.  
Up ahead, she spotted something draped on a rock up ahead. It was a fairly windless night, so it stayed in place, but Cynthia still found curiosity digging at her. She checked her watch. She’d been out for about an hour, and it wasn’t that late. Curious, she drew closer to the thing on the rock.  
It was a jacket, light blue with a yellow tank top folded up and hastily stuffed into one of the inner pockets. She spotted blue flip flops abandoned in the sand as well.

Perplexed, Cynthia quickly put the pieces together. Clearly these belonged to a swimmer, but… would someone be out here so late at night? Cynthia looked out over the water, seeing little but the calming waves until… No… There was a shape amongst the waves. A shape coming closer.  
Cynthia stood and waited for the owner of these abandoned clothes to draw nearer. It was one of the girls from the Villa, a woman with short red hair in a one piece swimsuit who exuded an air of confidence.   
  “Sorry!” Cynthia called to her, “I was wondering who these belonged to. It’s getting a little late and I was worried…”  
  “That I drowned?” The girl asked playfully, “Don’t worry about it. I was just out for a dip, and my friends knew I was out here.” She studied Cynthia thoughtfully, before grinning confidently.  
  “I’m Misty, from Cerulean City.”  
  “So, you’re Misty?” Cynthia asked, reaching out to shake her hand, “I’ve heard your name before. One of the Mermaid Sisters, correct?”  
Misty nodded.  
  “Well, I guess there wasn’t anything to worry about.” Cynthia shrugged, before looking past her into the sea.  
  “The water’s fine if you came to swim.” Misty said. She hadn’t left the waves yet, “It’s better with company.”  
  “It looks lovely.” Cynthia admitted, “But I didn’t bring my swimsuit.”  
Misty’s smile didn’t fade.   
  “Well… You’re at the Villa, aren’t you? Are you sure you need one?”  
She blushed a little bit when she heard that, and Misty finally left the waves.  
  “Come on.” She said, “Join me. If you’re worried that we’re alone, I’m a lifeguard. It helps when you run a gym full of water, and this beach is nice and empty. I haven’t seen anyone until you came along… and you didn’t even notice me watching you the whole while…”  
Her wet hands rested on Cynthia’s shoulders as she crept around behind her.   
  “I’ve heard of you before, Cynthia.” She crooned, “I recognized you when I came in the other day… and that battle earlier? That was something. You look like someone who loves a bit of fun, aren’t you?”  
Cynthia laughed nervously, but let Misty pull off her tank top.  
  “Well… You’re a flatterer.” She said softly.  
 “I know what I’m here for.” Misty replied, “Sun, swimming and… new connections.” She chuckled, “And the World Tournament of course… but that kind of thing can wait. Right now, there’s you and me.” 

Cynthia closed her eyes as Misty started on her pants next. She stepped out of her shoes and gave in, removing her bra, before helping Misty strip her down.  
The cool night air sent a chill across her naked skin, but this sensation of exposure felt so erotic.  
She looked at Misty, who still wore that wry smile, then leaned down to kiss her. Misty’s lips were salty, yet there was a wonderful sweetness beneath them that became all too apparent as her tongue entered Cynthia’s mouth.  
  “Why don’t you get more comfortable, then… and join me in the water.” Cynthia said, as she pulled away. She waded into the sea before her, finally getting so deep that she had to tread water to keep her head above water, and watched as Misty followed her. In the pale moonlight, she could see the redhead had abandoned her bathing suit. She almost admired Misty’s forwardness. The girl knew what she wanted, and she’d gladly gone for it. They were almost complete strangers, but the concept of more sex didn’t put Cynthia off. On the contrary, she looked forward to it. 

Misty swam towards her, stopping when she was close enough to kiss her, although their lips didn’t touch.  
  “Always wanted to fuck a Champion…” She crooned in Cynthia’s ear.  
  “Well, my bedroom doors always unlocked.” Cynthia replied. Misty chuckled in response, and wrapped her arms around Cynthia. She kissed her neck, sucking at the moisture there, and Cynthia wasted no time in teasing the other woman. Her arms wrapped around Misty in turn, and her hands began to explore. One rested on the woman’s shapely ass, while another reached down between her legs and slipped one finger into her tight pussy.  
Misty let out a satisfied, shuddering breath as she held Cynthia tightly, and let her finger her.  
  “Oh yes…” She whispered, burying her head in Cynthia’s neck. Her legs tried to spread, but the necessary kicking she needed to stay afloat got in the way, and prevented Cynthia from doing too much.  
  “Fuck… There’s a lagoon a little further down…” Misty said sheepishly, “Should we…”  
  “Oh anywhere I can see your lovely body, is somewhere I want to be.” Cynthia replied. She swore Misty blushed, before she laughed.  
  “Here… follow me, then…”  
Misty kissed her lips again, before pulling away to swim towards the lagoon.  
In the moonlight, Cynthia could see her form. Her powerful body cut through the shimmering dark waves, and though Cynthia wasn’t as fast as her, that was somewhat of a blessing. She could watch Misty’s lovely body ahead of her.  
Together they reached the lagoon, and she watched as Misty waded into the shallows, then laid down in the cool water and waited for Cynthia to join her. She wasn’t waiting long.  
Now that she got a good look at Misty’s body, she could admire the taunt leanness of it. She wasn’t particularly muscular but she was beautifully toned. Her wet red hair was plastered to her face, and her skin shone from the wetness. Cynthia fell to her knees before her, then lay down on top of her before kissing her again.   
Misty’s fingers sank into her hair as their lips met, and Cynthia’s fingers returned to her pussy, pressing into her with a renewed vigor. She felt Misty’s breath hitch, and her hips buck upwards, legs trembling weakly.  
  “Yes…” Misty groaned, as Cynthia played with her.  
  “Oh? Is this your first time being touched?” Cynthia teased. Misty looked away, cheeks going a deep red.  
  “N-no…” She gasped, “I’m just…”  
Cynthia pressed a firm kiss to her neck to silence her. Misty shuddered weakly. The other woman’s thumb on her clit silenced anything else the Gym Leader might have said.   
  “You’ll have to introduce me to your friends later, then…” She crooned, “But first… I’m gonna make you cum, little mermaid.”  
Another kiss to Misty’s neck. Cynthia’s tongue lapped at the moisture there, as her body pressed against her. She ground her pussy against one of Misty’s thighs, and let out a loud moan of pleasure.  
  “Y-yes…” Misty whined, as Cynthia started to grind against her. She stopped only briefly to slide her fingers out of Misty, and position herself so her clit would rub perfectly against hers. Misty let out a weak groan, before Cynthia began to move again.

After her last few encounters, it felt good to be wholly dominant again, to have a girl groan and writhe beneath her, calling her name and gasping with pleasure. As Cynthia tribbed her, Misty grabbed at her hips, demanding more contact.  
  “M-more! Harder! Faster!”  
Cynthia obliged her, lifting one of Misty’s legs to allow herself better access and grinding violently against her. The water splashed around them, and Misty’s fingers sank into the sandy bottom of the lagoon as pleasure coursed through her body. Additional stimulation was almost too much for poor Cynthia, who already felt the fatigue of multiple orgasms and so many partners… but it wasn’t enough to make her stop.  
Misty’s leg was lifted on to her shoulder. The younger girls arms were over her head, showing off her lovely bouncing breasts as Cynthia fucked her. She kissed against Misty’s ankle, as her free hand ran along the woman’s bare torso, then on to one of her breasts.  
  “Please!” Misty groaned, reaching down to lace her fingers with those of that wandering hand. Her eyes were half open. The water lapped at her face as she looked up at Cynthia in the moonlight, fucking her in her own element.  
The pleasure was immense. Cynthia felt ready to burst but she didn’t. She licked along the bare skin of Misty’s ankle, and stopped just shy of the sole of her foot. Seeing Misty watching, she pressed a kiss against her bare heel, and shifted it to suck on her big toe. The intimate sensation seemed to drive Misty wild. She squeezed Cynthia’s hand, and weakly thrust her hips against Cynthia’s. Only moans escaped her. No discernable words anymore, and those moans soon reached their apex as she came.   
Cynthia followed soon after, one more orgasm tearing through her. She let Misty’s leg rest on her shoulder again as she rode this out for both of them, their motions slowly grinding to a halt as they came down from their high.  
Cynthia bent down to kiss Misty once more, hands cupping her cheeks as she did. She felt Misty’s long, slender legs wrap around her, and her hips pushed up as if begging for more. Cynthia only chuckled softly, and kissed her again.  
  “Hungry, aren’t you?” She whispered.  
  “Yes…” Misty breathed back, cracking a wry smile.  
  “Well, the first ones free, sweetie… The next one…” She kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear.  
  “You’re going to have to earn it.”  
She gently pried Misty off of her, and rolled onto her back. The water was fairly shallow, and she could feel the desperation off of Misty. The gym leader seemed to understand wholly what she meant.   
  “Yes ma’am…” Misty said weakly, before maneuvering herself down between Cynthia’s legs. True to the vigor she’d shown, she wasted no time in getting to work. Cynthia’s oversensetive cunt was shocked with pleasure as Misty’s tongue made contact. The girl seemed to know what she was doing alright. She went straight for the clit, running her tongue slowly along it expertly.  
Now it was Cynthia’s turn to moan. She felt one of Misty’s fingers inside of her as the girl ate her out, and her thighs closed around her head.  
  “Yeah… That’s it…” Cynthia whispered. She felt the waves caressing her naked body, and the chill of cool air that made her shiver. She loved this… This sensation was so incredibly peaceful, and so erotic.   
Misty lapped at her pussy, gently working her fingers inside, and curling them to find that perfect spot. It didn’t take her long. Cynthia let out a gasp of pleasure when she did, and noticed Misty looking up at her, a knowing sparkle in her eyes. There was another touch on that perfect spot, and it was rewarded with the same reaction.  
Cynthia closed her eyes and made herself relax, submitting herself wholly to Misty, as her clit and G spot were stimulated. A second climax wasn’t far off, and this one was one of the most intense she’d felt that day.   
She saw Misty’s head rise from between her legs, white cream on her lips that she licked away, before climbing back on top of Cynthia for yet another round.  
Oh this was going to take a while. 

  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  


 


	7. Bianca - Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia runs into an old mentor and her new companion.

Cynthia had at least made it back to the Villa that evening. After their third round, she and Misty had spent some time talking in the cove. She learned that the rest of the newcomers were from Johto and Kanto, and she’d even figured out who was present.

That blue haired woman with the ponytail was Clair, a Dragon Leader from Johto.   
The beautiful dark haired Trainer she’d seen was Erica, a fellow Gym leader of Misty’s.  
The dark haired one with the serious eyes had been Janine, a poison Gym leader.   
She’d learned that there was another girl she hadn’t seen. Another Johto leader named Jasmine, who specialized in Steel types. Honestly, it was all very interesting. She made a note to get to know these other trainers in due time… But first, she desperately needed sleep.

 

Cynthia and Misty had swam back to collect their clothes before returning to the Villa and retiring to their separate rooms. Misty’s raw stamina had worn her out, and Cynthia was out as soon as she’d hit the pillow.  
She awoke to the sound of what she assumed was Elesa and Skyla fucking in the next room. The moans were pretty distinct, and brushed it off. Much of the day slipped past her, save for one brief intermission where Roxie had crept into her room for a quickie. But she didn’t need to be fully awake to have someone sit on her face. 

It was after noon before Cynthia felt ready to get up and go again. She felt refreshed, and a little atrophied from her long slumber. But on the bright side, putting on her panties didn’t make her wince from the bare minimum of stimulation. God she’d needed that break. 

None of the new girls seemed to be available when she rose out of bed. The Villa wasn’t quite abandoned, but there wasn’t much in the way of a choice of partners, and Cynthia wasn’t entirely sure she was in the mood yet. With breakfast and lunch both long gone, Cynthia had instead opted to go out again. She’d barely had anything to eat, save for pussy which has a notoriously low nutritional value unless you’re doing something horribly wrong.

Cynthia found a nice little restaurant nearby. There wasn’t much of a crowd, which allowed her to easily find a seat. Save for an old couple who sat at a coffee bar, and a cute blonde with glasses and a green beret, there weren’t many others around. A waitress came to take her order, and Cynthia allowed herself to look at the ocean. From the corner of her eye, she vaguely saw another person enter the restaurant, but paid little mind to them. Her thoughts wandered, thinking about Johto and some of the archaeological wonders there, then about if that girl Jasmine might know a thing or two about them… She’d definitely need to have a chat with her, ideally one in her bedroom while they were both still trembling from a vigorous fucking.   
  “Cynthia?” A voice asked, stealing her away from her thoughts and fantasies. She looked over to see someone she hadn’t seen in the restaurant earlier. Vaguely her thoughts flashed back to the shape she’d seen enter it.   
A woman with light brown hair and a winning smile beamed at her.   
  “Aurea!” Cynthia said, as the recognition clicked. She rose from her seat to embrace the newcomer in a hug.  
  “It’s been too long!”  
  “It really has.” Aurea Juniper sighed, “But I was hoping I’d see you in town! Caitlin opened up the Villa.”  
  “Come to join the festivities, then?” Cynthia asked, inviting Juniper to sit. She noticed that she wasn’t alone. The blonde in the green beret had joined her. Up close, Cynthia admired how cute she was. Her glasses and sweet smile gave the impression of innocence, although there was a confident, cocky look in her eyes that said she’d been on the road before.  
  “Of course.” Juniper assured her, “Oh, let me introduce you to my assistant, Bianca! She’ll be joining me this year!”  
  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Cynthia said warmly, shaking Bianca’s hand. “First time joining us?”  
  “Yeah…” Bianca said sheepishly, “But I’m looking forward to it!”  
  “Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.” Cynthia said warmly, and Juniper laughed.  
  “Oh, I’m sure you’ll both think of something.” She said, and Cynthia glanced at her.  
  “You’re not going to try and be her first?” She asked. Juniper smiled knowingly back at her.  
  “Cynthia, you know that you don’t need to be at the Villa to have some fun, right?” She asked, as Bianca sat down beside her. Juniper leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.  
  “I originally picked her up because I knew she’d put in the work… But, well… Sometimes when you’re working late together, it’s hard to hide your stares.”  
Bianca blushed a little bit.  
  “I know the feeling.” Cynthia sighed, “Well, congratulations on that regard, Aurea. Just don’t wear the poor thing down too fast! How’s Fennel?”  
  “Oh, she’ll be down soon.” Juniper said, “I tried to convince her to come with us, but you know how she is.”   
   “If she doesn’t come, I’ll go to her.” Cynthia said, “Be sure you warn her.” Juniper chuckled, and nodded.  
  “I’ll be sure to let her know… But I’ll give you a warning of my own. She’d probably like that.” With that, Juniper waved a waitress over to order. 

 

Lunch was a fairly calm affair. Their conversation was mostly about work and new species of Pokemon. Though there was an unspoken promise of what they would be doing after lunch among them, they never mentioned it. Nevertheless, however… Cynthia all too coyly ran her shoe along Bianca’s leg. The nylon of her orange stockings. She grinned as she watched Bianca blush a deep red and felt her tense up. She’d started to pull back until she saw the way Bianca was looking at her. That wasn’t a look that said stop…   
She learned that one of Fennels associates and a former visitor to the Villa had gotten married and moved back to her home in Alola. A shame, but Cynthia was happy for her, and made a note to send a congratulations.   
Juniper insisted on picking up the tab afterwards, and then suggested they stop by the Villa as a way of ‘paying her back.’

 

The Villa was no less quiet when Cynthia returned to it with Juniper and Bianca in tow. She’d spotted Misty and several of the other girls down by the beach. In Misty’s case, she’d been in the water with two of the other girls, headed towards that lagoon. 

Cynthia led them both to her bedroom, inviting them inside. Bianca moved to sit down on a chair in one corner, but stopped when Juniper rested a hand on her shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, Bianca blushed, then nodded before sitting down on the bed. Juniper closed the door behind her, and leaned against it.  
  “So, I see you got the best room here.” She said thoughtfully, “I’m surprised Caitlin hasn’t added another floor… It must be crowded.”  
  “Well, most of us double up.” Cynthia said, staring at Bianca. The girl removed her beret, letting her short blonde hair fall around her cute face. She wore a loose white shirt that clearly had nothing underneath, and a short skirt with those odd orange stockings. Not the greatest color, but… well Cynthia was sure nobody would mind if they got damaged.   
  “I can imagine.” Juniper said, doing away with her coat, she draped it over the chair, and came up behind Cynthia, kissing her neck, “Oh well… We have our own little place, so we’re just here for you…”  
She brushed Cynthia’s hair out of the way, and left a gentle lovebite on the nape of her neck, watching Bianca as she did. Bianca stared hungrily at them, but didn’t move from the bed.  
  “She’s a cute little thing, isn’t she?” Juniper crooned, “You know… She makes the cutest little noises when she cums too.”  
  “Yeah?” Cynthia asked breathlessly. She felt Junipers hands on her breasts, squeezing and massaging them.  
  “Oh yeah.” Juniper replied, “But… Do you know what I want, right now?”  
  “Mmm?”  
  “I’ve been fucking her hot little ass for so long… I wanna watch you do it now… I wanna watch you fuck her little pussy, and I wanna see you fill up her tight little asshole…”  
   “Mmm… I think I can arrange that…” Cynthia groaned as one of Junipers hands reached down between her legs. She let the Professor massage her through her pants for a few wonderful moments, and watched as Bianca abandoned her jacket, then removed her shirt, revealing a pair of lovely, perky breasts. She folded her arms over them, blushing deeply.  
Juniper undid Cynthia’s pants, before sliding them down. She paused for a moment, feeling around for her panties before realizing that Cynthia wasn’t wearing any. It shouldn’t have surprised her, given all that the woman had been up to. She laughed softly, before pulling off her shirt as well, leaving Cynthia completely nude.  
  “Don’t be too rough with her.” She teased, and turned Cynthia’s head to pressed a kiss to her lips, before finally letting her go and watching as Cynthia drew nearer to Bianca.   
She approached the girl on the bed slowly, before leaning down to kiss her. Bianca leaned eagerly into the kiss, letting out the smallest, cutest little moan as she did. As their lips parted, Cynthia pushed has back down onto the bed, before reaching towards the bedside table. It didn’t take her long to find her strap on, and Bianca helped her secure it around her waist. The girls hand ran along the thick, 12 inch silicone cock, and she looked at Cynthia expectantly, before taking it into her mouth. Her baby blue eyes focused up on Cynthia as she sucked her cock, and Cynthia sank her fingers into Bianca’s hair.  
  “That’s a good little slut…” She groaned. She glanced over at Juniper, who’d taken a seat across from the bed. The Professors legs spread, her skirt was pushed up, exposing her bare pussy to both Cynthia and Bianca. Her intention was clear. She only wanted to watch for now.  
Cynthia intended to give her a show.  
Her hips thrust, pushing her cock deeper into Bianca’s throat. She held the girls head in place, and listened as she gagged against the silicone. She pulled her back, allowing Bianca to gasp in a breath. Her mouth hung open as she looked up at her and her breaths came in hungry pants. Cynthia pushed her back down onto the bed, and admired her supple young body atop of her sheets, nude save for her pantyhose. Her hands ran along Bianca’s body, over her petite breasts and down to her narrow hips. The thick strap on rested between Bianca’s legs, and Cynthia reached down to tear at Bianca’s pantyhose. Beneath them, her wet pussy was completely bare. Cynthia grinned, and lifted Bianca’s legs over her shoulders. The soft nylon brushed against her cheek as she pressed the dildo into her. Slowly, she started to thrust, gaining speed with every motion.  
  “Oh God…” Bianca groaned, looking up at Cynthia through half lidded eyes. Her toes curled as she was filled up. Cynthia gently fucked her, forcing the dildo in deeper and moving faster with every little motion.  
  “That’s it… Fuck her.” Juniper murmured. Cynthia could see the Professors hand between her legs, gently working her pussy. Seeing Juniper only spurred her on.  
Bianca groaned, back arching in pleasure. Cynthia kissed her nylon clad ankle,  and forced the dildo in deep as she could. Bianca’s hips bucked up eagerly in response, gasping in pleasure as she was filled up.   
  “H-harder…” She groaned, and Cynthia all too gladly obliged that, roughly thrusting into her again. The harness ground perfectly against her clit, and with every thrust shot a jolt of sheer pleasure through her. Bianca wasn’t inclined to last all that much longer either. The younger girl gripped the sheets, needy gasps the only sound that escaped her until at last she reached her climax. Her back arched upwards one last time before she collapsed helplessly onto the bed.  
She shuddered, but Cynthia was far from done with her. She was starting to get close herself, and pressed down against Bianca, feeling the girls legs wrap around her body as she fucked her.   
  “W-wait…” Bianca groaned, “It’s too… t-too much!” Her voice cracked. Overstimulation blurring her thoughts. Slowly, Cynthia slowed, before finally pulling the dildo out of her. Bianca trembled, but seemed grateful for the brief respite.  
Her legs still around Cynthia, she lay there and accepted the hungry kisses she received from the older woman. Cynthia’s lips left a lovebite on her neck, and she rested her hand on the back of Cynthia’s head, briefly turning to meet her lips, before looking over to Juniper.  
Junipers fingers worked her clit, and pressed deep into her pussy. Watching as Bianca was ravaged by Cynthia. Juniper smiled encouragingly at her, as if to tell her that all was well. Bianca wanted to believe that.   
She felt Cynthia gently turn her head, and had her full attention taken by her as their lips met once more.  
  “I’m not done with you yet…” Cynthia whispered to her. The prospect of more admittedly did arouse Bianca quite a bit, and she slowly nodded.  
  “O-okay…” She said, still breathless.  
Cynthia lifted her legs up again, resting them back on her shoulders, as she guided the strap on to Bianca’s ass. The girl closed her eyes as she felt the incredibly thick toy enter her. She whimpered in pain, but didn’t do a thing to pull away.   
  “Gentle…” She groaned. The toy slid in with little effort, soaked through with her juices, although her body still clenched around it.   
  “That’s a good girl…” Cynthia said softly, and gave a single, weak thrust. She kissed one of Bianca’s nylon clad feet, before thrusting again, harder this time.   
Juniper slowly rose from her seat, and moved to stand by where Bianca’s head rested. The younger girl reached out to clasp her hand, and squeezed it affectionately.  
  “Don’t worry, baby.” Juniper crooned, “I’m right here…” She planted a tender kiss on Bianca’s lips.  
  “You can handle it…”  
Bianca nodded weakly, and Juniper looked over at Cynthia knowingly, before sliding her skirt down.   
  “Now… Why don’t you put that hot little mouth of yours to work, baby…”  
She removed Bianca’s glasses and set them aside before climbing onto the bed to straddle her head. Cynthia could only watch as she ground her slick pussy down against Bianca’s face, and the girl lapped eagerly at it.  
  “Good girl…” Juniper groaned, “Very good girl…”   
Cynthia slowly worked back into the rhythm she’d had before, fucking Bianca’s tight ass as Juniper rode her face. The two dominant women locked eyes as they took the younger girl, and Juniper pulled Cynthia in for a kiss. Cynthia could taste Junipers tongue in her mouth, and it only encouraged her to further punish the cute girl beneath her.  
Bianca’s body trembled and rocked. Her moans of pleasure were muffled by Junipers mouth, and as she ate her out, Junipers focus quickly shifted to her impending orgasm.   
Cynthia only watched, enjoying the sight of the esteemed Professor Juniper on the verge of a powerful orgasm as she pounded roughly into Bianca’s ass, making the girl tremble with every inch she pushed into her.  
  “Fuck…” Juniper groaned, “Bianca!” Her eyes closed as she came, drenching Bianca’s face in her juices, and she pulled away, letting her climax subside. Cynthia’s thrusts slowed. Bianca trembled beneath her, nicely abused by the two women, although of course there was so much more that could be done…  
Juniper rested Bianca’s head in her lap, making her watch as Cynthia fucked her. The younger girls eyes watered from the overwhelming sensations, but she didn’t dare ask for it to stop. At last, Cynthia pulled out of her, still edging to climax, but nowhere close just yet. Bianca whimpered as the cock was pulled out of her with a wet pop.   
  “Feels good?” Juniper asked her sweetly. Bianca nodded, and was rewarded with a kiss from her lover.  
  “Why don’t you make Cynthia feel good now…” She whispered to her, before letting her rest.   
Cynthia sat down on the bed beside Bianca, who weakly shifted her body to pull herself onto the bed entirely. She rested in Junipers lap as her nylon clad feet brushed against Cynthia’s strap on. Cynthia merely watched her thoughtfully, before leaning back to let Bianca do as she wished.   
Her toes wrapped around the strap on, like it was a real cock, and she blushed before gently beginning to work her feet along the shaft. The motion did little for Cynthia, but God was it hot to watch. Her tiny, orange stockings moved with a gentle timidness, clearly intended to arouse. Cynthia ran her hand along Bianca’s leg, before quickly becoming unable to resist.  
She tore at Bianca’s nylons, freeing one of her bare feet from inside, and after meeting the girls eyes, brought her foot to her mouth to suck on her toes. Interestingly enough, Juniper was the one who seemed the most aroused by the act, although Neither Cynthia nor Bianca were all that put off. This was gratuitous lesbian fan fiction and they both fucking knew it. Might as well deal with it before they got back to their day jobs, and honestly, getting ones toes sucked by an attractive blonde is probably a hell of a lot more interesting than whatever a day at the office entails, even if that’s not your thing.   
Cynthia unbuckled her harness, and pushed it aside, exposing her bare pussy to Bianca. The still nylon clad toes of her other foot brushed against her drenched vulva, and massaged her. All the stimulation that she’d built up from fucking Bianca’s tight holes had left her far too riled up, and the sensation of any kind of contact on her pussy felt incredible. Cynthia let out a moan, and allowed herself to react, as Bianca brought both feet to her pussy, massaging her vulva, and nudging at her clit. As lesbian footjobs went, this was… Well, it worked.   
Juniper left Bianca on the bed to finish off Cynthia, who at last finally reached her well deserved orgasm as Bianca’s feet rubbed her pussy. Drenched in her own juices, Cynthia lifted Bianca’s one bare foot, and took her wet toes back in her mouth, tasting her own cum on them. Bianca smiled sheepishly, then glanced over at Juniper.  
The Professor had gone to look through Cynthia’s bedside table, and both women could see her taking out another strap on…  



	8. Juniper - Three Is A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the kinky three way, right? I recall this being the kinky three way.

Juniper set her strap on down on the bed, before reaching over to run her fingers through Bianca’s hair.  
  “There’s a good girl…” She crooned, “You took such good care of Cynthia, didn’t you?”  
  “Yes…” Bianca said, cheeks still flushed. Juniper kissed her, then looked knowingly at Cynthia, before giving Bianca a nudge. Obediently, the girl got down off of the bed.  
  “You’ve been so good, why don’t you show me how good you can be…” She crooned. Now on the floor, Bianca crawled on all fours to Juniper, and rested her head between her legs, obediently beginning to suck and lick at her pussy.  
Juniper’s head rolled back, eyes closing in pleasure. They slowly opened, looking at Cynthia, and silently encouraging her. It was impossible to resist. Cynthia leaned in to kiss the Professor, shifting only so Juniper could remove her shirt, then finally let her hair down.  
She let out a contented sigh, and Cynthia wrapped her arms around her, dotting her lips and neck with gentle kisses as Bianca went down on her. The gentle change of pace felt nice, especially with the promise of things to come.  
  “That’s it, baby…” Juniper moaned, her hand resting on Bianca’s head. “Just like that…”  
Her legs spread wider, as if encouraging Bianca to keep working her magic, until at last she reached her second orgasm of the afternoon. Groaning in pleasure, her thick, toned thighs closed around Bianca’s head, and Cynthia felt the woman shudder in her blissful release.    
  “Good girl…” Juniper panted breathlessly, against Cynthia’s lips. She smiled, and looked down at Bianca.  
  “Now… help me put this on…”  
Obedient as always, Bianca reverently helped Juniper secure the harness and the strap on, on her lover, as Cynthia took care of her own. Juniper lifted Bianca to her feet, and pulled her towards her.  
  “Bianca…” She whispered, as she pulled her into a kiss. The Professor grinned, as she guided her dildo into Bianca’s tight little pussy. She glanced at Cynthia.  
  “Come take the other side, Cynthia.” She said softly. Cynthia didn’t need to be told twice. As Juniper started to thrust up into Bianca, Cynthia gripped Biana’s bouncing hips, and slowly eased her cock into the girls ass.  
Bianca let out a gasp of delight. Her toes curled as with one combined thrust, two cocks were fully sheathed in her body.  
  “O-o-oh my… Arceus… Fuck!”   
Juniper quickly found her rhythm, thrusting up into Bianca’s little pussy, and the girl collapsed onto Juniper.  
  “M-Mommy!” She gasped, closing her eyes as the two women took her. 

Cynthia’s hands ran along the younger woman’s breasts as she pounded into her ass. She gripped her hips tightly, feeling her grind down on Junipers cock, only to come up, and sheath Cynthia’s in her ass. She could only catch a brief look at Bianca’s face, but it was clear she was in ecstasy. Her mouth hung slack, and her eyes seemed unfocused.   
She grabbed Bianca’s shoulder and pulled her towards her, forcing her lips against hers in a sloppy kiss. Bianca’s tongue weakly slipped into her mouth. As soon as their lips parted, Juniper gripped Bianca by the chin and stole a kiss for herself, before looking at Cynthia and leaning in to kiss her as well. Junipers tongue pressed against Cynthia’s, leaving a taste of mint in her mouth.  
Bianca let out a shuddering breath as she watched them.  
  “I… I can’t… I’m gonna…”  
  “Cum for me…” Juniper whispered as her lips parted from Cynthia’s. “Cum all over my cock, baby… Cum all over my fucking big cock…”  
Bianca closed her eyes, breathing growing faster and more desperate. She squealed in pleasure, as her juices drenched Junipers dildo.   
Her body gave out, and she went limp in Cynthia’s arms. Still mounted on the twin cocks inside of her. Cynthia pulled out first, allowing Bianca to collapse into Junipers arms.  
The older woman stroked her hair lovingly.  
  “That’s it baby… Look at you… Such a little slut. Did you like having two cocks in you, baby?”  
  “Yes Mommy…” Bianca murmured, as Juniper kissed her once again.   
  “We’ll need to do this more often then…” She chuckled, and waited for Bianca to begin showing signs of strength again before letting her go. The girl flopped uselessly onto the ground, and lay there for a moment.  
  “Now… Be a good girl, and clean me up.” She teased. Bianca started to move, and Juniper set a foot down on her cheek.  
  “Ask first, little girl.” She said.  
  “C-can I clean your cock, Mommy?” Bianca groaned.  
  “Yes you can.”  
Obedient as ever, Bianca got onto her knees, and took Junipers strap-on in her mouth. Her head bobbed on the thick dildo, eyes looking from Juniper to Cynthia. After a few moments of watching her, Juniper seized her by the hair, and pulled her head back.  
  “Is it good?” She asked. Bianca just nodded.  
  “Yes… I taste so good...:”  
Juniper chuckled, and leaned down to kiss her.  
  “Yes you do…” She whispered, “Why don’t you give Cynthia a taste?”  
Bianca looked at Cynthia now, and rose up to kiss her as well. The sweet taste of her cunt lingered on her lips.   
  “Good girl…” Juniper crooned. “You’ve been a good girl. Stand up.”  
Bianca rose to her feet, and Juniper pulled her into her lap.  
  “Are you tired?” She asked. Bianca nodded.  
  “You can rest, then… You’ve been so good, baby…”  
Juniper kissed her one last time, before allowing Bianca to finally crawl onto the bed behind them, and rest. She fell asleep soon after. Cynthia wasn’t surprised by that. They’d both had their fun with her.

 

  “I’ll have to invite you to my lab sometime.” Juniper said as Bianca slept. She’d removed her strap on and put it away, and now stood fully nude by the window. Cynthia lay on the bed beside Bianca, her strap on still on and ready for more.  
 “We have a nice little setup in the basement… It’s… well… Private…” She chuckled, and looked back at Cynthia.  
  “I’ll be sure to visit sometime.” Cynthia replied, getting up off the bed and approaching Juniper. She admired the Professors shapely body. Her wide, birthing hips and lovely breasts.  
  “You two are a lot of fun…”  
  “Perhaps next time, I’ll put you in between us…” Juniper crooned, “Bianca is such a wonderful submissive when the occasion calls for it. It’s not our usual routine… But, well… In the moment…”  
  “I understand.” Cynthia assured her, “What about you, Professor? Are you strictly a dom… or, when the occasion calls for it?”  
Juniper quirked an eyebrow, and noticed the strap on between Cynthia’s legs.  
  “Oh… Well then… I’m content either way.”  
Cynthia took the Professor into her arms, pulling her into a kiss, as her fingers reached down between her thick thighs, and into her pussy.  
They curled into Junipers entrance, pushing into her pussy. The woman let out a gasp of pleasure, and Cynthia pressed her up against the cold glass of the window. 

Juniper squirmed with pleasure, gasping and shutting her eyes.

  “Oh God… Yes…” She sighed. Cynthia kissed her deeply on the lips, pressing her body against Junipers.

  “You like that?” She whispered, “Want me to fuck you in front of all of Undella Town?”

  “Yes…” Juniper moaned.

  “Show all of Unova what a dirty slut you are…”

Her fingers curled expertly into Junipers pussy, thumb working her clit as she fingered her, causing the Professors legs to tremble. She wrapped her arms around Cynthia, holding her tightly, and hungrily kissing her.  
  “I want it…” She whispered. One of her hands reached down to stroke the erect dildo between Cynthia’s legs.   
  “Fuck me.”  
Cynthia just smiled, and slipped her fingers out of Junipers pussy. Meeting her eyes, she licked her fingers clean, and kissed her one more time, before gently turning her around, and pressing her chest against the window.  
  “With pleasure…” She crooned as she positioned the dildo against Junipers vulva, gently teasing it for a few moments, before slipping it inside. Juniper let out a gasp of pleasure, and Cynthia gave her little time to brace herself before she started thrusting hard into her. One hand rested on her hips, while the other fondled her breasts.   
Juniper pressed into her touch, bucking her hips back against Cynthia’s body as she was taken, lustful moans escaping her as Cynthia caressed her voluptuous body. Outside the window, waves caressed the beach, and Cynthia could see a couple of boys, not a day past twenty walking along the shore, oblivious to what was going on nearby.  
  “Let’s give them a show…” Cynthia whispered to her, and Juniper twisted her head to steal a kiss. She gasped as the dildo was pulled from her throbbing pussy, and moved up, to press against her asshole. Her eyes closed and she let out a whimper as the dildo was slowly pressed into her once more, filling her up nicely.  
  “Oh Arceus…”   
Cynthia gave her little in the way of respite. Her thrusts picked up with as much force as before, and continued to grow steadily faster. Junipers face pressed against the glass, one of her hands went down to massage her aching clit.  
  “Please… please… please… please…” She panted, rubbing herself, desperate for an orgasm.  
On the beach, the boys passed by, still unaware and Cynthia cracked a little smile.  
  “Yeah? You like that? I’ll bet those boys can see you right now… I bet they’re gonna go home and jerk off, thinking about me fucking you like the little slut you are… You’re not a dom. You’re not a fucking dom!”  
Juniper whimpered in reply, and continued to stimulate her clit.  
  “Oh please, yes… Arceus!”   
Cynthia kissed her neck, and wrapped her arms around Junipers midsection, violently humping into her, and feeling the wonderful stimulation of the harness against her clit as she filled Juniper up. She felt the other woman reach her climax first, letting out adorable little moans that were sure to be heard throughout the rest of the villa. She smiled, and rested her head against the nape of Junipers neck, satisfied by the sounds of the older womans orgasm, and focusing on her own. Juniper tried to force her legs even further apart, allowing better access to her asshole. Her juices were smeared along the glass, and Cynthia could feel her own orgasm slowly building more and more until…  
Finally, she felt her last climax of the night. She cried out, and continued to weakly thrust her cock into Junipers asshole, slowly losing speed and force until at last she stopped.  
For a moment, the two stood there, both panting and exhausted. Cynthia was the first to move, pulling out of Junipers body, and helping her step away from the window. Juniper rested in her arms for a moment, a satisfied smile on her lips.  
  “Thank you…” She whispered to Cynthia, before kissing her one last time. 

 

Cynthia barely remembered going to bed the next morning. But when she awoke, her head was resting on one of Junipers breasts. Bianca’s face was inches from hers, half awake, and dozing contentedly, and she could see Junipers fingers caressing her hair.   
  “Morning, dear.” The Professor said, “Thank you again for last night.”  
Cynthia looked up, and shared a kiss with the lovely Professor, before glancing at the clock. It was ten in the morning, although that hardly mattered. She couldn’t remember when she’d fallen asleep.  
  “My pleasure.” Cynthia replied, and tipped Bianca a smile. The girl blushed and shied away. Cynthia leaned in to kiss her as well.  
  “I’d certainly love to see you both again....”  
  “S-so would I…” Bianca said softly. Juniper chuckled, and closed her eyes, relaxing on the pillow, and wrapping her arms around the two lovely women beside her.

  
Juniper would leave to shower first, and Cynthia certainly didn’t waste the time alone with Bianca. He held the smaller girl close, and reached between her legs, peppering her with kisses and slowly bringing her to a morning orgasm.   
Bianca was in the throes of pleasure, fingers limply wrapped around Cynthia’s wrist and lips pressed against hers when Juniper returned. She regarded the two with amusement, before giving Bianca a playful pat on the rear.  
  “Don’t have too much fun, sweetie… There are so many other women to choose from here…”  
Bianca just smiled sheepishly, still trembling a little bit.  
  “Sorry…” She said quietly. She took her turn to shower next, as Juniper dressed and talked shop with Cynthia. Actual shop, about Pokemon research. Not about more sex.   
There would be more time for that later, and there were other guests to greet.  



	9. Jasmine - Heavy Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, I always thought the movie 'Heavy Metal' had a pretty cool opening. With the car dropping out of space, to Radar Rider. Did you watch 'Love Death and Robots' it reminds me of that! Decent show. Also kinda hot. The Aquilla Rift episode was nice. 
> 
> Oh sorry, were you trying to masturbate?

By the time Cynthia had showered and gotten ready for the day, Bianca and Juniper were gone from her bedroom. No doubt to have more fun elsewhere. Cynthia didn’t mind. Last night had been intense, and she had no qualms about taking some time to rest.   
She wandered out into the kitchen, dressed down in a long tee shirt and no panties. The villa was mostly empty, not surprising given it was almost noon. She spotted something on the TV, an animated movie where a scantily clad woman on a pterodactyl fought a man with a saw for a hand.  
Cynthia watched it for a while, before a voice in the kitchen startled her.  
  “Breakfast?”   
It belonged to an innocent looking Brunette in a short white sundress, and twin buns in her hair that looked almost like rabbit ears.   
  “Oh, are you cooking?” Cynthia asked.  
  “I just finished actually.” The girl said, “I don’t think we’ve been introduced, have we? I’m Jasmine!”  
  “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Cynthia.”   
She reached out a hand to shake, and Jasmine shook it gingerly.  
  “I know. You’ve got quite the reputation you know!”  
She smiled softly and went to the fridge to grab some eggs, cracking two to fry up in her used pan.  
  “This is really quite the place.” She said, “I’m so glad Caitlin invited me!”  
  “Having fun, huh?” Cynthia asked. Jasmine chuckled.  
  “Yeah… I was kind of surprised… I’d never really… You know. And I never would have dreamed of talking about it with some of my friends! Let alone…”  
She blushed, and now it was Cynthia’s turn to chuckle.  
  “Oh I’m sure… If you don’t mind, who have you been with so far?”  
  “Well… Misty, Clair… then Elesa and Skyla were talking to me last night…”   
  “So you’ve really been having fun.” Cynthia said, cracking a smile. Jasmine smiled and flipped the eggs.  
  “Yeah… Um… How do you want them, scrambled or…”  
  “Fried is fine.” Cynthia said, “Over easy… Are you offering me breakfast just out of the kindness of your heart?”  
Jasmine just continued to smile sweetly.   
   “Partially.” She said, “Most of the others have gone to the beach… I thought I’d watch a movie with Roxie but…” Jasmine nodded towards the couch, and Cynthia snuck a peek to find a bottomless Roxie asleep on it, legs spread and a content smile on her face.  
  “A lot of fun…” Cynthia murmured, looking up at the movie again. It looked to be over.  
  “I take it the movie wasn’t very good?”  
  “Oh, it was wonderful!” Jasmine assured her, “We could reply it if you’d like… There’s room on the other couch.”  
She put the eggs on a plate and offered them to Cynthia, before going to clean up the kitchen. Cynthia wasted no time in digging in.  
  “I think I’d like that…” Cynthia said softly, looking over Jasmine’s body. Her short sundress left little to the imagination.   
  “Me too.” The girl replied.  
Cynthia couldn’t finish the eggs fast enough, admiring Jasmine as she ate. She cleaned her own plate when she was finished, and watched as the other woman made her way to the sofa. She draped Roxie under a blanket, allowing her to sleep, before sitting down on the unoccupied sofa. The movie was wound back by the time Cynthia joined her.  
Jasmine patted the spot beside her, and Cynthia sat down as the movie started again. A car was launched from a space station and dropped from orbit to a classic metal theme. As the movie began, playing out the saga of a green orb and all of the troubles it caused, Jasmine climbed on top of Cynthia, straddling her. Her dress hiked up, revealing her bare thighs, and her cheeks reddened.   
  “I’ve seen your picture in magazines…” Jasmine said softly, “I always thought you were so beautiful, and in person… I…” She laughed, “I’m afraid I’m just going to embarrass myself…”  
  “Not at all, dear.” Cynthia said, “Although if I’m being honest myself, I’m a little anxious myself… It’s hard not to be, in the presence of a beauty such as yourself.”  
She tipped her a warm smile as her hands ran along Jasmine’s thighs, moving up her skirt to rest on her bare hips.  
  “I’ve seen so many beautiful women in my life… But you’re one of the loveliest.”  
Jasmine’s eyes widened a little. She had no reply, although her deepening blush said it all.  
Her lips inched closer to Cynthia’s, and finally they kissed. It was softer than Cynthia was used to, almost nervous. But she savored it all the same. Jasmine’s arms draped around her neck, and she let out a contented sigh, as Cynthia pressed gentle kisses into the crook of her neck. She lifted Jasmine’s skirt a little higher, and ran her hands along her bare rear.  
  “You’re beautiful.” She whispered to her.  
Jasmine only smiled weakly and averted her eyes. As brief and almost meaningless as these encounters were, the words still had an effect on her.  
On the screen behind them, a futuristic Taxi Driver and a woman were in the midst of their own lovemaking.

The strap of Jasmine’s sundress fell down her shoulder, and Cynthia coaxed the dress down a little further, exposing her small breasts. She hungrily brought her mouth down on one of the womans nipples, sucking it expertly. Jasmine let out a fluttering little moan, and tilted her head back, as Cynthia continued to tease her. Her tongue flicked over the pert nipple, as one of her hands slid between Jasmine’s legs. A finger entered her, lovingly playing with her and turning the lovely young thing into her thrall.  
  “Yes…” Jasmine whispered, eyes closing. Her fingers ran through Cynthia’s hair in the most wonderful way.   
Her thumb teased the girls clit, earning eager little moans from Jasmine as she ground against her. Their lips met in a soft, but passionate kiss, and Cynthia felt Jasmine’s tongue exploring her mouth.  
As their lips parted, Cynthia slowly slipped another finger into Jasmine’s pussy, filling her out nicely.  
  “So tight…” She sighed, and then cracked a little smile, as all sorts of lewd ideas entered her mind. Her fingers expertly curled inside of Jasmine’s pussy. The knowing motions of someone who’d done this countless times. Her free hand ran along the now trembling girls hip, as she kissed her once more, quicker and gentler this time.  
Jasmine let out a weak, breathy little moan, and closed her eyes. Her hands gripped Cythia’s shoulders as she rode her fingers, eager little pants escaping from her. She looked and acted naive and soft, but Cynthia could already tell that Jasmine knew exactly what she wanted. The movement of her hips was precise. She’d been in this position before.   
As she came down once again, Cynthia let her fingers slip away, denying Jasmine any further pleasures. The girls eyes fluttered open. A confused expression.  
  “Not yet.” Cynthia said, and Jasmine smiled softly.  
  “Tease…” She replied.  
Cynthia only smiled back at her, and lifted the fingers that had just moments ago been inside of her to her lips. She licked her index finger clean, tasting the other woman's sweet juices. As she slid her finger from her mouth, she licked her lips, before pressing her middle finger against Jasmine’s lips. The girl obediently opened her mouth and sucked erotically on the finger, tasting herself on Cynthia’s skin. Her eyes met Cynthia’s as she did, and as she released her finger from her soft lips, she flashed a tiny, cute little smile.  
Cynthia leaned in to kiss her, hands gripping Jasmine’s rear as she spread her legs a little. Jasmine tugged at her shirt, pulling it up just enough to expose her bare pussy. She seemed to know exactly what to do, and so Cynthia let her.  
Jasmine’s clit rubbed against her own as she began to grind against her. It took a few moments for them both to get comfortable in the motions, but they made it work. Jasmine kissed her once more, wrapping her arms around Cynthia’s neck as she ground down on her pussy. Cynthia relaxed into the couch’s cusions, bucking her hips up to meet Jasmine’s.  
  “Yeah…” She sighed, and watched the girl on top of her ride her, gently at first but growing faster and more demanding as they continued.  
White hot pleasure surged through her with every touch of their skin. Their lips met hungrily again and again.  
  “Come on…” Cynthia groaned, “Fuck me, baby…”  
Jasmine had no reply, save for weak moans and gasps. Cynthia ran her hands along her bare back, moving them up and down as she felt her body move. One of her hands came down to Jasmine’s rear and gave it a playful little spank. The girl let out a yelp of pleasure, and squeezed her arms around Cynthia tighter. She kissed her once more, movements becoming more spastic. Cynthia only barely noticed, as she could feel her own climax coming. 

It hit her hard, leaving her moaning in pleasure and twisting beneath Jasmine. Weakly she tried to keep her thrusts in time with the other girls. She’d given up on focusing on the movie. All she could think about was the sensation of Jasmine against her, the powerful orgasm she’d just experienced and the soft lips on her own.  
  “Yes… Yes… Yes…” She heard the girl whisper, “Yes… Y...yes… Y...y… fuck!”  
Jasmine squeezed her eyes shut and kept going against Cynthia, body shaking until she quickly gave out. She collapsed onto her, weakly moving her hips and shuddering. Her breaths turned into hungry gasps for air, and for a few wonderful moments the two women lay there together, breathless and basking in the afterglow of what they’d done.  
Cynthia reached up to stroke Jasmine’s hair as she rested.  
  “You’re incredible…” She said softly, and Jasmine raised her head slightly to look at her. She giggled weakly.  
  “Well… Thank you.” She said, and leaned in for another kiss. Cynthia gladly reciprocated it.  
  “If you’re not spent… Maybe you’d like to go again?” She asked. Jasmine rested her head on her shoulder.  
  “Give me a few minutes…” She said softly, “I need to rest…”  
  “Of course.” Cynthia replied, “So that’s not a no?”  
  “It’s not.” Jasmine assured her.  
  “Then… How about we go back to my room? I’d love a chance to play with you a little more…”

 

It took a little while for Cynthia to have the strength to move, but she helped Jasmine adjust her dress, before picking her up and carrying her bridal style back to her bedroom. Jasmine was set gently down on the bed, and Cynthia watched as she slid her dress off completely. Not that she’d left much to the imagination before, but she was beautiful without it. Perfect skin, and soft features. Her pussy was neatly waxed for the occasion, and still drenched. She gave some thought to going down on her, just to taste her again, but that would likely just ruin the fun…  
After she closed the door, Cynthia did away with her T-shirt, and naked, went to her bedside table, taking out some of her favorite toys. Jasmine watched with interest, smile growing as she saw them.  
  “Oh… I don’t think I’ve ever used those…”  
  “You’ll love them.” Cynthia replied, setting them down. A vibrating wand, anal beads with a tail on the end, and an egg vibrator.  
She kissed Jasmine once more, and smoothed her hair down.  
  “Lie back baby… I’ll take good care of you…”

Jasmine looked from the toys, and back to Cynthia, before doing as she was asked. She lay back on the bed, and Cynthia lifted her legs. She gently rubbed the girls soaked and sensitive little vulva, teasing her with what was to come, before reaching for some lube she’d left by the bed.   
  “Are you used to anal?” She asked.  
  “N-not from anyone else…” She said, “I mean, I’ve tried it on my own!”  
  “Did you like it?” Cynthia asked.  
  “N-not particularly…” Jasmine admitted, “Sorry… If you want to, I’m okay with it! I’m just...Oh Arceus, did I ruin it?”  
  “No, no, not at all!” Cynthia assured her, “Just let me know if you want me to stop, alright? It’s a little easier if I do the beads first…”  
Jasmine nodded slowly, and lay there patiently as Cynthia rubbed the cold lube around her asshole. She poked a finger inside, and finally gave in to temptation. Her lips came closer to Jasmine’s pussy and she playfully ran her tongue along her slit, stopping just below her clit. She repeated the motion again, and felt Jasmine squirm, and as she did that, she let her finger slip just a little deeper inside of her ass. Slowly she pulled it out, and eased the first bead in.  
Jasmine barely reacted, and so Cynthia continued to take her time. She pressed a gentle kiss along the inside of Jasmine’s thighs, feeling her tremble in lustful anticipation.  
  “So sweet…” She whispered, before easing the next bead in. This time, Jasmine’s breath hitched. Cynthia watched her for a moment before continuing. Her lips returned to her vulva, tasting her once again, but this time she reached her clit. Her mouth covered the sensitive little bud, teasing it as she eased the third bead in.  
  “Halfway there…” She whispered, breath hot against Jasmine’s pussy. She gave her clit a playful suck, working on the fourth and fifth bead as she did. Jasmine squirmed a little, and let out a little groan.  
  “Don’t stop…” She whispered. Cynthia didn’t. The final bead was eased into her ass, leaving only the tail sticking out. Cynthia lingered just a little longer, gently sucking and licking at Jasmine’s pussy before leaning up to kiss her again.  
  “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” She asked sweetly, “How does it feel?”  
  “Big…” Jasmine said softly, “It’s… It’s in so deep…”  
  “Do you want me to-...”  
  “No… I want it…” Jasmine assured her, and kissed her again. She smiled softly.  
  “Good girl.” Cynthia said, and pulled back.  
The egg vibator was next. Given how wet her lover was, that went in easily. Cynthia put it in deep, and taped the controller to Jasmine’s leg. She lay down beside her, holding the wand and pressed her body against hers.  
  “Now…” She crooned, and kissed along the girls neck and bare shoulder, “Ready?”  
Jasmine weakly nodded, and Cynthia turned on the egg vibrator, just to a low setting for now. Jasmine’s body immediately jerked as she felt the pleasure. Her face contorted in discomfort and pleasure, and Cynthia rested a hand on her stomach.  
  “Relax…” She whispered to her, “It feels weird, I know… But you’ll get used to it.”  
Jasmine nodded hastily and tried to relax. She was only given a precious few moments before Cynthia turned on the vibrating wand. Jasmine regarded it with a quiet nervousness. She girl already felt so full and so overwhelmed with sensations that it was both frightening and exciting to experience something more… But she didn’t utter a word of protest.

The wand touched her vulva, and it proved to be too much for poor Jasmine. Her legs kicked and her hips jolted upright. She let out a cry of pleasure, and Cynthia held her close, restraining her as she subjected her to such a wonderful torture. 

Tears formed in the corners of Jasmine’s eyes, and Cynthia tormented her for a few moments longer, before taking the wand away, leaving the girl unsatisfied and craving more.  
  “Enjoying yourself?” She teased. Jasmine looked at her pleadingly.  
  “Y-yes… P-p-put it back!”  
Cynthia chuckled, and did as she asked, keeping it on for even less time this time. Jasmine’s bucking hips and shaking legs indicated that she’d grown somewhat accustomed to the sensation… This was good…  
  “You’re really liking this…” Cynthia teased as she took it away again. Jasmine could barely form the words to confirm that.  
  “Please… More…” Was all she could manage in her trembling voice.  
Cynthia smiled and turned up the egg vibrator, before reapplying the wand. Jasmine had better control of herself this time. Her body trembled and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her mouth opened partially in a gasp of pleasure. If Cynthia had been interested in Anime or Manga, she would have called that an Ahegao, or at least the closest natural way a human face could resemble that expression. Seriously have you ever seen someone try to make an ‘Ahegao’ in actual porn? It looks so weird. Like, what the fuck? You’ve ruined perfectly good porn by making silly faces at the camera. Why would you do this? Not that the hypothetical ‘you’ in such a situation cares much because usually its camgirls fulfilling odd requests. Man, camgirls deserve so much more respect for the shit they probably have to put up with. I mean I’m sure they KNOW they look stupid, but what are they gonna do, say no to money? To the camgirls of the world: You ladies are rockstars. Much respect.   
Anyways, Jasmine made an ahegao. We can cross that fetish off the list now. Get your kicks in now folks. There’s no promise it will be appearing again. 

With Jasmine’s body trembling against her, Cynthia kissed her neck, and turned up the settings on the wand.  
Her hips bucked wildly. She squeezed her eyes shut, assaulted by wave after wave of pleasure. The first orgasm seemed to take her completely by surprise. She screamed and attempted to swear without actually swearing, spouting psudo-curses such as: “Frick!” and “Heck!” before finally giving up and just swearing.  
  “FUCK!”   
So much for composure.   
Cynthia gave her no respite however. The vibe remained between her legs, and Jasmine continued to squirm. Her second orgasm came faster, but seemed a little less intense. Her body jerked wildly about, and her eyes focused on Cynthia, who watched her with a calm, taunting smile.   
  “Having fun?” She teased, before removing the wand at long last.  
Jasmine gasped for air, her chest heaving as her body trembled. Cynthia kissed her lips, and Jasmine weakly tried to match her. She couldn’t speak, and the notion of that amused Cynthia. She turned down the egg vibrator to give the girl a rest.  
  “Now…” She crooned, “Time for you to do something for me…” She shifted a little, and lifted one of her legs, exposing her pussy. Jasmine looked down at it, before cracking a smile.


	10. Iris - Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recall this being very sloppily written. I based it off some fanart I saw once, so, I guess there's that. No clue where the hell it is now.

Cynthia lay lazily in bed with Jasmine for most of the morning, kissing her soft skin and trading intimate touches with her.

Inevitably the other girl fell asleep, and Cynthia rested with her for a while before redressing herself. She draped a blanket over Jasmine, and kissed her lips, watching as they curled into a cute little smile, before she left her to rest.

The house was still quiet, and Cynthia felt at ease. She stepped outside, making her way towards the beach. The mid afternoon sun felt wonderful on her face, and she caught herself thinking about diving under the calm blue waves.   
  “Hey, you’re Cynthia, right?” A voice called from behind her. Cynthia looked over her shoulder to see the girl she recognized as Iris approaching. She’d seen her before, but they’d never had much reason to interact.    
  “I am.” Cynthia replied, “Iris, right? I heard you became the Champion recently.”   
  “Retook the title, actually.” Iris clarified, almost smugly…    
  “Well, congratulations.” Cynthia replied.   
  “Thank you… I’m surprised you never tried to retake your title…” Iris said. Cynthia raised an eyebrow.   
  “I never felt I needed to.” She said, “It’s a demanding position… And I have many other interests…”   
  “Is battling one of ‘em?” Iris asked. Cynthia cracked a smile.   
  “As a matter of fact it is…”   
  “I saw how you took on Roxie the other day. Wasn’t half bad… I wanted to face you for myself.”   
  “I accept your challenge.” Cynthia said, and Iris’s lips curled up in a half smile.   
  “Are you sure? I haven’t even named the stakes yet…”   
  “Stakes?” Cynthia quirked an eyebrow.    
  “The winner claims the other for the next 24 hours.” Iris replied. “Anything they say, goes… If I tell you you’re now my pet…”

Cynthia’s smile widened.    
  “Then I absolutely accept.” She said, and reached for Garchomps Pokeball.    
  “Give me your best shot…”

Iris smiled back at her, before reaching for her own Pokeball.

Both battlers released their contender, for Iris, it was a fearsome looking Hydregion. Garchomp easily outsped it and tired to catch it with a ruthless Dragon Rush.

The Hydregion took the hit easily, and retaliated with a full powered Dragon Pulse, hitting Garchomp at full force. Cynthia’s pokemon staggered, and at her order, slashed with it’s claws. It just barely missed.   
  “Hydregion, outrage!” Iris called, and her Pokemon responded, lashing out at Garchomp. It withstood the first impact, and tried its Dragon Claw again. It hit, but was not enough to bring the Hydregion down before it attacked again.

This proved to be too much for Garchomp, who collapsed against the Hydregions assault. It was defeated. Cynthia was defeated.

She regarded her fallen Pokemon in quiet surprise for a moment, before quietly cursing her carelessness… Of course Iris had been a Dragon user… But she’d failed to account for that... It had cost her the battle. Or, at least that was what she’d say.

She withdrew her Garchomp, and let out an exhale.   
  “You win…” She said to Iris. Iris had no reply, just a knowing smile.   
  “So I see…” The girl said, and drew closer to Cynthia after withdrawing her Hydregion.   
  “Why don’t you come back to my room, huh? I’ll take care of your Pokemon, and then I’ll take care of you… I’ve got a leash and collar that would be just your size…”

 

Iris’ room was clean and quiet. True to her word she treated Garchomp, before offering a black leather collar to Cynthia. She helped her fasten it around her neck, and stole a kiss as she did.   
  “Now… Take off your clothes…” She whispered.

Obediently, Cynthia did as she was told, stripping off her clothes, and letting Iris push her down onto her knees.   
  “Now stay.” Iris said. “I’m going to go get ready… Be a good girl, and don’t move a muscle…”

Nude and exposed, Cynthia knelt there patiently as Iris left her. She felt her heart racing an anticipation. Servitude wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Admittedly, she could feel her pussy getting wet in anticipation... 

Iris remained gone for some time, and through it Cynthia waited patiently. At long last, the door opened once more, and she saw Iris return to her. She’d changed her clothes. Now, the 20 year old woman wore fishnet stockings, and crotchless panties with a harness for a strap on dildo. She wore a bra with small aluminum chains as opposed to cups that barely covered her breasts. 

This was… Not the sort of thing she’d ever expected to see Iris in. The attire didn’t suit her. Sure, it was sexy. But it just didn’t seem to suit her.    
  “Right where I left you…” Iris crooned, “Good girl…”

A length of rope dangled from her hands, and a small purse hung from her shoulder. She circled around Cynthia, standing behind her and waiting.   
  “Hands behind your back, pet.” She said. All too obediently Cynthia obeyed and felt Iris binding her wrists. Tightly, but not too tight. She clearly knew what she was doing. With enough effort, Cynthia could have slipped out of the bonds. 

Iris gave her hair a light tug, and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.  
  “Is yours Red?” She asked.   
Cynthia nodded.   
  “Yes… Red…” She replied, and Iris patted her on the shoulder.   
  “Good…” She kissed Cynthia’s neck, before dropping the bag on the floor beside her. Cynthia heard it unzip, and hear Iris removing something before she spoke again.  
  “You’ve been waiting for a while, haven’t you?” She asked, “We’ve got a busy day ahead of us… I called a few friends. They’ll be here in a bit, but I wanted you all to myself for a little while beforehand. It’s not every day you get such an esteemed trainer all to yourself. I wanted to have my fun.”

She set something down in front of Cynthia. A bowl for a Pokemon. Clean and new. 

  “Let’s keep you nice and hydrated first. Busy day ahead for you, Puppy…”

She opened a bottle of water and poured the contents into the bowl. Cynthia regarded it quietly, almost too proud to bow her head and drink.

For a moment, she really did consider saying ‘Red.’ That would make this all stop. But did she want this to stop?

No… She bent her head down to drink the water from the bowl. Iris’s foot rested on her body, pushing her torso down until her breasts touched the ground, and her ass was in the air, proudly on display.   
  “Drink.” She ordered, and as Cynthia drank, she could feel Iris’ hands on her backside. Spreading her ass, and leaving her feeling helplessly exposed. 

A finger probed her exposed asshole, only for a few moments before cold lube was applied.

Cynthia let out a quiet gasp as she felt a cold metal plug press against her asshole and slowly begin to press inside. It wasn’t big, but she felt it. A soft, fluffy tail rested against her leg, and Iris gave her rear a playful smack. 

  “Good girl. What a nice little ass you’ve got.” She crooned. She gave Cynthia’s hair a gentle pull, coaxing her away from the water, and sank to her knees behind the woman. She was shorter than her, and yet that hardly seemed to deter her. She turned Cynthia’s head to pull her into a kiss, her hand reaching down Cynthia’s bare stomach, and to her pussy, gently teasing her clit.    
  “I’m going to enjoy this…” Iris whispered to her, as her other hand groped one of Cynthia’s bare breasts. Her fingers pressed into Cynthia’s pussy and found the perfect spot nearly instantly. 

Iris chuckled as she fingered Cynthia expertly, letting her palm brush against her clit as she toyed with her. Cynthia slowly spread her legs, sinking back on her knees and against Iris who left a playful lovebite on her neck.   
  “I’m gonna make you cum, just to show you I can…” Iris whispered to her, “You wanna cum all over my fingers, don’t you baby?”   
  “Yes Mistress…” Cynthia groaned, and closed her eyes, letting Iris have her way with her. Her legs were beginning to tremble from the stimulation. Just when she thought she’d reached the apex of pleasure, she reached an all new one. She let out a weak sigh, and let her head tilt back, grateful she was already on her knees.   
  “That’s it…” Iris whispered to her, her breath warm on Cynthia’s neck. The pleasure was too much and she felt certain she’d cum at any second… She craved it.. But the stimulation only grew, until the pleasure was almost painful.    
  “F-fuck… Arceus…” She groaned. Her legs wanted to close. Iris wasn’t stopping. She felt like she was going to lose control of her body. Her legs finally couldn’t do it anymore, she tried to close them, and Iris reached down to force them apart.   
  “S-stop!” She knew what she could have said instead. She knew how to make it end and yet… she wasn’t sure she did want it to end.   
  “No- I… I’m…”

She couldn’t finish that sentence. The orgasm came. White hot and nearly powerful enough to shut her body down completely. Her body jerked and spasmed, and even with that she could feel the fluid gushing out from between her legs.

At first, she’d feared she’d wet herself but… This couldn’t be that… Her mind was too fogged up to focus. She could see the pool of clear liquid that had gushed out of her pussy on the floor beneath it and feel it on her knees. Iris slipped her fingers out of her pussy, and Cynthia barely registered the creamy white liquid on her fingers.    
  “C-cum…” Was all she could finally say, and at last what had happened finally registered in her mind.

She’d squirted. Like one of the girls in a Goddamn porn movie, she’d just squirted. She… actually hadn’t known that was even possible… She’d just assumed it was either pee or special effects, but apparently it was actually a thing. She’d just fucking done it, and she was pretty damn sure that the liquid on the ground right now wasn’t pee or special effects.

The aftershocks of her orgasm made her shake a little more, and Cynthia weakly closed her eyes.    
  “First time?” Iris teased. She didn’t have the strength to respond.   
  “That was a big one… What do you say to that?”   
  “Thank you mistress…” Cynthia whispered. Iris merely chuckled, as her hand slid down to Cynthia’s pussy yet again.   
  “Let’s see if you’ve got another in you…”   
  “N-no… wait…”

Despite what she said, she didn’t resist, weakly spreading her violently trembling legs once more as Iris’s fingers returned to that oh so sensitive spot. Already the touch was overwhelming. Cynthia whimpered and forced herself to stay as still as she could, but Iris’ expert fingering, along with her sensitivity and trembling only enhanced the sensation.

Every movement sent white hot pleasure shooting through her veins, almost to the extent where it hurt. Her muscles failed to obey her, spasaming on their own accord. Her hips bucked despite her efforts to keep them still and she found herself riding Iris’ fingers.

The girl forced her to turn her head once more, and kissed her deeply on the lips. 

Cynthia’s could feel Iris’ tongue in her mouth, leaving her sweet taste behind, and her cries of pleasure were muffled against her lips. 

The second orgasm was coming, faster and more intense than the first. Cynthia’s eyes rolled up in her skull as it hit. Her muscles tensed, and she felt herself squirting a second time, drenching the floor beneath her with scentless, tasteless liquid.

Their lips parted, and Cynthia was finally allowed to scream. Iris wasn’t stopping, even as Cynthia’s body ran dry, the orgasm was painfully drawn out with the rapid motions of Iris’ fingers. She tried to speak. Tried to beg her to stop but she couldn’t… She really was little more than a slave to Iris… Defeated in every way she possibly could be…

The room seemed brighter… almost impossibly bright until… Peace…

 

Cynthia would not remember falling. Or at least being set down. There was no pain, so perhaps Iris had been kind enough to gently lay her on the ground when she passed out. 

One moment, she had been writing in Iris’ arms, and the next, she lay facedown on the ground, her hair plastered to her skin, and the puddle of her own juices on the floor around her. The aftershocks of the orgasm pulsed inside of her womb, and her legs failed to work. She was too weak…

Her eyes closed, then opened again as she let out a weak sigh. She panted weakly, and tried to raise her head only to fail.   
  “Awake?” Iris asked sweetly. Her mistress sat patiently on the bed, one foot, clad in nothing but a fishnet stocking rested on her rear.    
  “Good… We can continue…”

Iris stood up, and crouched down beside Cynthia. She could make out a leash in her hands, and lay still as it was clipped to her collar.  
  “But first… clean up your mess, Puppy…”   
Cynthia saw her smile.  
  “Go on… Lick it up…”

Eyes trained on Iris, Cynthia’s tongue pressed against the floor. Iris had seemingly had the foresight to clean it before this… Perhaps Cynthia wasn’t the first person she’d done this with during her stay… 

Eager to please, she lapped at the puddle of her own cum, recognizing her own taste as she did so. Iris just smiled at her, and watched her lap at the puddle for a few moments, before tugging at her leash.   
  “Good girl… Now. Up.”

With what little strength she still had, Cynthia got to her knees, and dragged her lovely body along the floor towards the bed, where Iris sat and waited for her, legs expectantly spread.   
  “It’s time to thank your Mistress…” She crooned… “Come on now. You know what to do, don’t you?”

Cynthia crawled closer, and buried her head between Iris’ legs, lapping at her sweet folds, tasting her wetness, and nuzzling her clit with her tongue. A sign of contentment from her Mistress confirmed she was doing a good job.   
  “Oh you live for this, don’t you?” Iris asked, reaching down to stroke Cynthia’s lovely blonde hair.   
  “You’re so proud with your clothes on… Happy to be the Dom when you’re given the chance, but put a collar on you… You’ll do anything I say, won’t you?”

She seized a handful of Cynthia’s hair and pulled her head back, expecting an answer.   
  “Y-yes Mistress…” Cynthia panted, before being allowed to return to eating Iris out.   
  “Yeah…” The younger girl sighed, and leaned back a bit, spreading her legs to allow Cynthia better access.   
  “You’re good at this… Fuck… I should beat you again sometime…” She chuckled and sank her fingers into Cynthia’s hair once more, pushing her harder between her legs. Her own legs draped over Cynthia’s shoulders, denying her the opportunity to pull back, and slowly her hips began to grind against her face, making her oral all the more sloppy, yet all the more satisfying.   
  “Yeah… eat it, you little bitch…” She groaned, “You like it? You like being topped by someone younger than you, huh?”

Her slick vulva rubbed against Cynthia’s lips, smearing her juices over her face. She tried her best to keep up, but Iris was moving far too fast for her. She fucked her face more aggressively now, holding her head down, as her thighs gripped her skull tightly.   
  “Hold still, ‘Champion’... I’m gonna cum all over you…” She growled, “You’re not a champion… You’re just a little slut, aren’t you? AREN’T YOU?”

Her motions grew faster, more aggressive, and Cynthia only knelt there helpless, silently yet eagerly accepting this… Silently adoring it…  
Iris closed her eyes, falling quiet, save for her tiny little moans as she had her way, her own climax slowly building up. It wouldn’t be long…

Through the blur of taste and scent, Cynthia could feel Iris growing closer to orgasm, and at last she heard her Mistress cry out, swearing under her breath. She ground her pussy against Cynthia’s lips, humping her face as she reached her climax and leaving the taste of her on her tongue.

Her grip released and Cynthia slumped back, gasping for air, and licking at her lips. She looked up expectantly at Iris, who tugged her leash to pull her closer, and forced another sloppy kiss onto her.

Cynthia allowed a weak moan to escape her, and let her tongue meet Iris’. The kiss was spectacular, and broken all too soon. Used and powerless, Iris let Cynthia go. She dropped onto the floor by the bed, still weakened from all Iris had done to her.   
  “Good girl…” Iris repeated, a little breathless herself now. She shifted in order to reach the bag on the floor, and pulled it up onto the bed with her. 

As she rifled through it, Cynthia lay in a heap on the floor. Some of her hair was drenched by the puddle of her cum beside her, and Iris’ feet rested on her body like a footstool. One of them all too intentionally nudged at her pussy, her toes massaging her clit through the fishnets. The other rested on her face, toes pressing towards her mouth. Cynthia obediently sucked on them, a small act of submission to please her Mistress as she readied the next torment…

She recalled Iris mentioning she’d intended to bring friends… Could she even survive ‘friends’? 

After a few moments, of respite however, things would only naturally begin again… Iris pulled her feet up onto the bed, and tugged Cynthia’s leash, coaxing her back onto her knees.   
  “Get on here with me…” Her Mistress said. As always Cynthia obeyed. Something about the way Iris spoke right then reminded her of someone… Atop the white bedsheets, she almost expected to see a pale blonde, instead of the lovely dark haired and dark skinned beauty who truly awaited her…

What a familiar setting she found herself in… Perhaps when she was done in Unova… She had the time, of course…

Her private thoughts were cut short by a glimpse of the rubber cock between Iris’ legs.   
  “Lay back… Get comfortable.” Iris said to her, and ran her hand along Cynthia’s smooth skin, just below her breasts, yet above the trimmed blonde bush between her legs.  
As she rested, Iris climbed on top of her. She smiled knowingly, and brushed her hair to the side, smoothing it out.  
  “We’re going to take very good care of you…”  
We?

Iris slowly guided her cock into Cynthia’s body, sheathing it fully, before lifting one of her legs over her shoulder. Her thrusts were slow and gentle, done only to savor the precious few more minutes they had alone.

In contrast to what had already happened, this was a lovely respite. Iris took her, just like a lover would. Their lips met more gently this time, as the strap on rhythmically pushed deep inside of her aching womb. 

Cynthia was too weak to try and meet Iris’ thrusts, so she lay there and took it, staring up into her Mistress’ eyes… content for the time being…

 

The door opened some time later, as Iris had picked up speed. A third orgasm, less agonizing than the third had come in the meanwhile. A pleasurable respite after the nearly painful climaxes she’d felt earlier… A reminder of what she’d experienced earlier that day with Jasmine. 

Soft little moans escaped Cynthia, that didn’t pause when she saw new people joining them in the room. No strangers from the looks of it…

The first was Elesa, a smug, almost knowing look on her face. Of course Iris had asked her… Even with a strap on and immodest lingerie, she was a delicious sight to see.  
The second was Roxie, blushing and naked, save for her strap on. A mischievous smile crossed her kissable lips the moment she saw Cynthia laid on the bed like that. It was hard not to be turned on by it.

The third however… While Cynthia recognized her, she had yet to spend some more intimate time with her.

Clair, the Dragon Leader of Johto wore most of her normal attire. Her dress seemed much shorter, and revealed a long strap on, and instead of her normal boots, she wore a pair of high heels.    
  “I see you’ve already had your fun…” Elesa noted, bare feet in the drying puddle of Cynthia’s cum.

Iris cracked a smile at her, before pulling away from Cynthia.   
  “You knew I would.” She chimed, and sat down on the bed, “I had her all to myself… Be a shame to have wasted that opportunity…”

Roxie drew near to Cynthia’s face, still smiling and ran a hand along her cheek. 

No words from her. No words were needed. Cynthia obediently opened her mouth, and accepted the rubber cock into her mouth, taking as much as she could.   
  “Oh she’s eager!” Clair laughed, “So… That’s the great Cynthia, huh? Nothing more than a cocksucking slut?”   
  “Don’t be too rough with her mouth.” Iris warned, “You guys know the rules… It’s Red.”

Elesa nodded in understanding, as did Clair. 

Roxie looked up at Iris, smile faltering for a moment, but clearly understanding and agreeing to the almost unspoken terms.

All Cynthia needed to say was ‘Red’ and they’d stop… Anything else though, and no matter what she said, how much she begged, protested, screamed… she was still fair game.

Just the way all five women in the room liked it. Except maybe for Roxie since she was still pretty new to all this. She’d lost her virginity like… what, a couple of days ago? While she’d no doubt gotten better acquainted with some of the other girls since then, she was no doubt still quite new to this. So… Pretty big leap for a virgin is all that’s being said. 

Iris took a step back, off of the bed as Elesa lay down beside Cynthia.  
  “Now… Time for my fun…” She crooned, and Cynthia winced as she felt the tail plug in her ass being removed, and Elesa’s strap on replacing it.  
Soon she felt the familiar sensation of her ass being slowly fucked, and allowed Elesa to pull her close. She let Roxie’s strap on slip from her mouth as she was moved into a comfortable position. Elesa rolled onto her back, and pulled Cynthia on top of her. 

At least during the respite she’d had, Cynthia was able to regain most of her strength, and was able to support herself partially, keeping her legs nicely spread for whoever was to come for her pussy.

Clair climbed on top of the bed, smiling knowingly and guiding her cock into Cynthia’s pussy. The expected fullness was wonderful, and as both women thrust their cocks deep inside of her, Cynthia let herself gasp and moan. Every thrust from one woman, impaled her deeper onto the cock of the other. Clairs lips met hers in a hungry kiss. She thrust harder than Elesa did, or even than Iris had. A fourth earth shattering orgasm slowly began to build, and Cynthia lay there and let it happen, moaning quietly as she was used.

Iris watched with a knowing smile, as did Roxie, who eventually crept closer again to try and ease her strap on cock into Cynthia’s mouth again, watching her suck it as she was fucked in both holes.

Her legs began to tremble again, as she started to lose focus. Elesa left lovebites on her neck, in between her static kisses, and Clair fucked her nice and rough, eventually putting a hand on the back of her head to push it down deeper against Roxie’s cock. It was hard to keep track of time with so much pleasure overwhelming her again. There was only a brief lull in the action when Roxie pulled back, and nudged Elesa, quietly requesting her own turn… 

Cynthia was gently released from her rapture and pushed onto her side so Roxie could take her place behind her, before her cock was pushed into Cynthia’s well used asshole.

Roxie thrust roughly into her with all the fervor of youth, and as she did, Cynthia swore under her breath… and felt a small swell of pride at what she’d inspired in the girl who’d been so shy during her first time.

Clair cracked a tiny smile as she watched Roxie roughly thrust into Cynthia, and lay down in front of their shared lover. Cynthia had expected her to go for her pussy again… and yet… 

Clair reached out for Roxie’s cock, slowing her thrusts, and guided her own towards Cynthia’s ass.   
  “W-wait…” Cynthia murmured, breathless and lustful, “It won’t…”   
  “It will…” Clair assured her, her voice vicious and knowing. A gasp escaped Cynthia as she felt a second cock pressing into her. Her eyes squeezed shut.

Dear Arceus this HURT! For a moment, the words were on her lips… ‘Red.’ She was so tempted to say it...But she didn’t…    
  “No… No… Stop… I-it hurts… Stop!”

Clair paused momentarily, eyes meeting Cynthia’s before continuing, assured in the knowledge that despite the protests, she’d been given permission.    
  “P-please… don’t… I-I don’t…”

As Clair’s cock slowly and painfully entered her asshole, Cynthia heard herself screaming, then the thrusting began again. Tears stung her eyes and again the word ‘Red’ crossed her mind… But she didn’t say it… The pain was part of the pleasure after all…

Elesa watched her intently, before finally laughing under her breath. She shifted closer to Iris to have her own fun with her as Cynthia was used on the bed before them. 

Her breaths came in ragged pants and sobs. Clair thrust violently into her, as did Roxie… That building orgasm in Cynthia’s loins however didn’t fade…

With the double penetration, it only grew, and as she lay there shuddering and whimpering in pain and pleasure, she realized that this final orgasm would be too much for her… 

It hit her with the same force as the others. But while they had been sweet… This one was just painful.

She screamed. Surely someone must have wondered if she was being murdered, and as that climax was drawn out, she felt herself beginning to pass out once more…

Passing out only paused the torment… When she came to again, her body was sore, yet empty, and the four women who had come for her regarded her with caution, dropping their facade momentarily to ensure everything was alright before slowly continuing…

They took turns fucking her face, before returning to the pace they’d been at before… It all began to blur together for Cynthia. Roxie’s cunt on her lips, Iris’ strap on inside of her once more, and the sight of Clair on the bed beside her, roughly forcing Roxie’s throat down on her strap on, before forcing the girl down onto the bed, head down, ass up, and sliding her strap on into her rear as Roxie begged for more… 

It was one hell of a night. 


	11. Clair - Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clair is kinda the hottest gym leader. Idk. Am I alone here?

The shower Cynthia took the next morning was glorious. Her muscles ached, and she’d spent the night in Iris’ bed, dazed and weak from Arceus only knew how many times she’d been fucked.

Elesa had been the first to leave, followed by Roxie who’d grown tired and needed some sleep. Clair however… That woman had been so incredibly rough… Not that Cynthia hadn’t enjoyed it… Although after so many recent strenuous sexual encounters, first Bianca and Juniper, now Iris… She needed a break.

After her shower, Cynthia had napped for most of the next morning. Though she was still ‘technically’ Iris’ slave, last she’d checked, Iris was still asleep. She’d left the collar and a sweet note inviting her for a rematch in Sinnoh anytime. 

Most of the day was focused on her recovery. She left her room briefly when she spotted Roxie and Misty in the hall, giving them a nod to offer her bed to them, and cracked a small smile when she saw the two girls disappear into her room and close the door behind them. 

She enjoyed some small talk with Caitlin in the kitchen over a cup of coffee, before enjoying her own little beach walk. Nothing much of interest to someone who’d theoretically be reading about her exploits with a particular interest on her sex life, unless such a person was also interested in the neat shell she found on the shore. It was actually a pretty neat shell. Had speckles and shit on it. It made a good souvenir! 

What? Cynthia’s allowed to have a life BEYOND lesbian orgies you know! Christ, she’s a living, thinking, feeling human being. She’s somebody’s DAUGHTER damnit! She has a career, hopes, dreams, aspirations, all nonsexual. There’s more to her than her sexual exploits! You should be ashamed of yourself if you think otherwise! Now turn off your computer/phone and go to your bedroom to think about that… And no, you can’t get off. Jesus. Some people these days…

 

So anyways after her walk, she came back feeling horny again. Relaxed and at ease, but the expected lustful thoughts had entered her mind again. As was to be expected of course. When one is at Disneyland, one tends to think of the rides a lot more than they would if they weren’t at Disneyland. Likewise, when one is at a beach house where there are gratuitous amounts of lesbian sex, one tends to think about having gratuitous amounts of lesbian sex more than they would if they were sitting at home, in their pajamas, watching the movie Thunderball, which is an awesome movie that should be enjoyed by all. 

With the day otherwise wonderfully wasted, Cynthia stole a snack from the kitchen as she considered her options. She’d seen a few beautiful faces she’d yet to properly introduce to her vagina… The lovely Kanto Gym leader, Erica was out front, and she’d seen one of her peers, a beauty by the name of Janine around before she’d left on her walk. 

Erica seemed like the best choice, and as Cynthia contemplated just how to make her move, she saw something that took her mind off of the lovely Gym leader… A lovely Gym Leader.

Clair to be precise. She walked in the front door, wet from the ocean and with a towel wrapped around her body. She glanced at Cynthia as she passed, nodding confidently at her… The look in her eye was playful… Daring even…

Inviting.

Cynthia didn’t need much time to think on it. But she had no intention of being reckless. Though she hadn’t used her safeword the other night, sex with Clair had been fairly painful… Not unpleasant, but painful.

With her own little smile, Cynthia made her way to her room, now vacated and arguably neater than she’d left it. She found her harness, and one of her larger strap ons. She undid her pants to put them on, before pulling them back up, leaving a noticeable bulge in her pants.

Content, and also a little bit weirded out because she realized she looked like something off a Rule 34 site. She was always on the fence about that sort of thing. Why did everyone draw her with a dick? It’s not that she disliked that particular fetish, she just didn’t not dislike it either… It had its pros and cons, she guessed? Look now really wasn’t the time to think about her stance on a certain fetish…

Content that she was ready, she headed towards the room she knew Clair was staying in. How did she know? It wasn’t that hard to figure out. They were all in the same house. Give the woman some fucking credit.

As expected, Clairs door was wide open, almost expecting of her, and as she pushed it aside and stepped in, she saw the woman, still in her bathing suit and with the strap on from last night laid out on the bed.

The sound of the closing door caught Clairs attention and she looked over her shoulder, a little bit surprised to see Cynthia so early.

  “I guess you already have your expectations on how this is going to go.” Cynthia said calmly. Clair just smiled knowingly.   
  “A bottom bitch like you? Yeah, I guess I kinda did.” She admitted. Cynthia drew closer, and Clair noticed the bulge in her pants.   
  “What’s this…” She said after making a weird ‘Oooh’ sound. Her confident look faded quickly.   
  “Tell me… Have you got a safeword?” Cynthia asked, meeting her eyes intently, “Is it Red?”

Clair was silent for a moment, mulling it over. Her eyes flickered from Cynthia’s to the bulge, to her own strap on. Finally she made up her mind, and nodded slowly.   
  “It’s red.” She replied. A ghost of a smile teased her features. That was all the confirmation Cynthia needed.

She approached her slowly, and wrapped a hand around her throat, gently starting to squeeze, yet growing tighter and tighter…   
  “You didn’t think you could be that rough and I wouldn’t do anything about it, did you?” Cynthia teased. She admired Clairs body, still clad in a blue one piece bathing suit, then met her blue eyes once more, before slapping her hard across the cheek.    
  “On your knees, whore.” She said, voice still bitterly calm. Clair was in no position to argue, and sank down to her knees, hands eagerly fumbling with Cynthia’s pants to release the dildo hidden within. Kinda relief actually because that thing was SUPER uncomfortable to wear under her pants.

As soon as it was freed, Cynthia forced her mouth down on it. She didn’t waste time being gentle. Clair didn’t waste any time with her last night, and her ass was still sore because of it. She thrust the dildo down her throat, watching in satisfaction as Clairs eyes watered from the strain, but she didn’t gag or fight. She knelt there and let Cynthia have her way with her, roughly fucking her throat before finally pulling back.

Clair coughed weakly, breathless from Cynthia’s relentless touch. She flinched only slightly when Cynthia playfully slapped the dildo against her cheek.   
  “Yeah… Who’s the little bitch now…” She crooned, “Stand up.”

Clair did as asked, and Cynthia pressed her against the window. She tugged at her bathing suit, exposing her breasts, and pressing them against the mirroed door of the closet..   
  “Look at yourself” She whispered to her. No protest from Clair, especially as Cynthia pushed the crotch of her bathing suit aside, exposing her drenched pussy and puckered asshole. The choice was obvious.

With her saliva as a very modest lube, she began to ease her cock into Clair’s behind. Perhaps none too shockingly, it fit quite well.   
  “You really are a slut…” Cynthia teased, and began to pick up speed. As she ravaged her, Clair began to tremble and moan, eyes rolled back into her skull, pushing her hips back to meet every thrust from Cynthia. She hooked her fingers into the other womans mouth, forcing it open as she used her.   
  “Take it… take it…” She panted under her breath. Clair weakly tried to reach down to touch herself, and her wrist was seized by Cynthia.   
  “No… I say when you get to cum. Hands on the glass, bitch.”

Clair whimpered, but obeyed, nothing but her sounds of pleasure to accompany her rape, and nothing she could do to speed her release.

Cynthia could feel Clairs wet body against her clothes, the dampness seeping in as she pressed their bodies together, but she didn’t care. She was in charge… She was in power here… And it felt so very good…

Her hands rested over Clairs, and she could feel the girl shaking more violently now.   
  “Aww, are you gonne cum from a dick in your ass?” She whispered, “Come on, slut… cum right here… right now…”

Clair let out a whine in response and tried desperately to redouble her efforts, body weakly pushing against Cynthia’s. Her pussy dribbling her juices, desperate for attention and yet denied it. 

It took her a little while longer, but she did finally cum, whining and screaming as she did. From the look on her face, it was a disappointing orgasm. There, but not enough to satisfy her. Cynthia just laughed and let her go, watching as Clairs weak legs failed her for a moment.   
  “What a little slut.” She mocked.

Clair only panted for a few moments, legs trembling as she held onto the doorway in order to stand.   
  “More…” She whispered, “More please…”   
  “You want more?” Cynthia asked, smile still present, “Good… Get that ugly thing off… Get on the bed.”

Clair seemed to blush, before slowly removing her bathing suit. Beneath it, her body was beautifully toned and lovely to look at… Watching her recline on the bed admittedly made Cynthia a little wet… She’d need to take proper advantage of her after she’d had her fun…

She took a moment to wipe down the dildo, before swapping it out with the one Clair had intended to use on her. Sanitation and all that. Then, still fully clothed, save for the cock protruding out of her trousers, she climbed on top of Clair. She closed her fingers around her throat, and took her time guiding the dildo into her needy pussy.

Clair gasped, breathless and staring up past Cynthia as she slowly began to thrust, agonizingly drawing out every movement. It seemed to work well. Clairs body shook in anticipation. Her hips bucked, begging for more, for deeper, for faster!

Cynthia denied her, taking her time, applying more and more pressure to Clairs throat.   
  “Please…” The woman beneath her gasped.   
  “Please what?” Cynthia asked.   
  “Fuck me…”   
  “What’s that?”   
 “FUCK ME!” Clair cried, and Cynthia leaned down to kiss her lips, savoring that too.   
  “With pleasure…” She finally crooned.

At last she moved, sheathing the cock fully in Clairs cunt, and beginning a more reasonable, demanding pace. Clair’s eyes looked up at the ceiling, almost blinded by pleasure as Cynthia began to ravage her once more. She squirmed and gasped beneath her, unable to make a sound as Cynthia slowly began to tighten her grasp, strangling Clair as she used her. The Johto leaders face was beginning to darken, her need for air growing but she didn’t ask for respite…

Cynthia gave it willingly in due time, and listened to Clairs struggled gasps for air, mixed with cries of pleasure.

She kissed her, and savored the sensation of the woman’s strong legs wrapping around her. She could feel Clair reach her first orgasm, and allowed it. Her grip on her throat tightened once more, denying her air, denying her, her screams and she sheathed the cock deep inside of Clairs womb as she felt the contractions beginning.

Unable to cry out, unable to breathe, unable to think, Clair fought beneath her, eyes rolled back in her skull, legs squeezing Cynthia tightly. The thrusts began again, prolonging her painful rapture, her hands tightened around her throat, almost as if she sought to end Clairs life outright… and even if she had, would Clair have stopped her? 

Only as the orgasm began to recede did Cynthia let up, allowing Clair to cough and breathe. For a few moments, she allowed the girl to rest, stroking her hair and kissing her newly bruised neck.   
  “I can be rough too…” Cynthia whispered to her, before pulling her cock out. She lay down beside Clair, letting her relax for a few moments.

As Clair began to return to normal, Cynthia cupped her chin.   
  “Clean my cock off.” She said softly, and watched as Clair shifted her body to suck her juices off of the dildo.

As she did, Cynthia wiggled her pants down a little more. Seeing what she was up to, Clair helped her get them off, and as Cynthia began to remove her harness, Clairs fingers were there with hers, helping as well…

They removed the dildo together, exposing Cynthia’s cunt to her lover, and Clair didn’t need to ask what was expected of her. Her lips found Cynthia’s pussy, and lapped at her clit. Her fingers explored her entrance. No hesitation, just subservience.

Letting out a contented sigh, Cynthia let the pleasure wash through her… and fantasized about what was to happen next. She’d have Clair beneath her again soon enough, and she’d take her again… But more gently this time, grinding their sexes together until at last…

Her fantasy was cut off by a lovely, perfect little climax… signaling that it was time to make it real. 


	12. Janine - Medication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I was in the hospital and on some fucked up drugs when I wrote this

Cynthia stepped out of Clairs room, closing the door behind her. She smoothed down her hair, and let out a tired sigh, before making her way towards the kitchen. 

The house was nice and quiet, and with nothing but a comfortable, long T-shirt, and leggings Cynthia felt the need to relax. In the kitchen, she got herself a glass of water and surveyed her immediate company.

The only person immediately present was Janine, who sat patiently on the sofa, in quiet meditation. Cynthia studied her for a few moments, before drawing near. Janine said nothing, not until Cynthia moved to leave the kitchen.   
  “There’s some tea in the cupboard.” She said, “In a silver tin… Would you bring me a cup?”

Cynthia paused, before nodding.   
  “Sure, of course.”   
  “A cup for yourself, too…” Janine said, opening her eyes.

Cynthia found the tea with little issue, and made two cups. Boiling the water proved not to be much of an issue. When she checked the kettle Caitlin had left out. She found that it was already full of hot water.

With the tea made, she brought both cups to Janine, and sat down on the couch beside her. The tea tasted bitter, not really to her liking. Janine didn’t even touch her cup.   
  “You’ve been around.” Janine said thoughtfully. “Roxie, Misty, Jasmine… and just now… Clair…”   
  “Well, it’s what I’m here for.” Cynthia said softly. She took another sip of the bitter tea. “This stuff is… really strong…”    
  “It’s to help you rest.” Janine said softly, and smiled at the look on Cynthia’s face.   
  “You looked burnt out… I suppose your recent lifestyle would do that to you.”    
  “Not too burnt out…” Cynthia said, “Why are you so concerned?”    
  “Well… We’re all here for the same reason, aren’t we?” Janine replied, “I’ve kept an eye on you… Watched how you choose your partners… You’re looking to sample everyone, aren’t you?”

Cynthia caught herself blushing a little.   
  “Well, wouldn’t that be the point?”   
  “To some, perhaps.” Janine said, and watched as Cynthia took one final sip of the bitter tea, before setting it down.   
  “Not to you?” Cynthia asked, “Why else would you be here?”   
  “You tell me.” Janine said, and studied Cynthia for a moment, before standing up and leaving her. She headed into the hallway, before stopping and looking back at her.   
  “It’s like a safari to you, isn’t it?” She asked, “Aren’t you going to continue your hunt?”

The smile she gave told Cynthia that she wanted her to follow… That was all she needed. Rising to her feet, the former champion made her way down the hall after Janine. She was gone by the time she made it. No sign of her, or a door she could have gone down.

Cynthia made her way down the hall, peering into the empty doorways, looking for Janine, but finding nothing but empty beds. Odd… She could have sworn she’d heard other women having their fun…    
  “I’m right here in the jungle.” Janine whispered in her ear, causing Cynthia to turn around suddenly.

The hallway was gone. The chateau was gone! In its place was a sprawling forest. In the distance, Cynthia could hear chanting, low and rhythmic. The voice was female and yet… so horribly sinister. She couldn’t recognize the language but could identify it as Nordic.

_ What the fuck was in that tea? _

Squinting, she wandered through the woods, searching for Janine, no longer certain if she wanted to fuck her or yell at her for drugging her. 

As Cynthia wandered through the woods, the chanting grew louder. She looked behind her and could see figures… Obviously women, but with shrouded faces.

_ It’s all about the hunt for you, isn’t it? _

Cynthia could hear Janine’s voice above all others but…

 

She blinked, and as she did, she found herself back in the Chatea, in a bedroom, fully naked. She felt lips on her bare stomach, and looked down to see Janine, nude and on her knees before her. She smiled knowingly, and kissed lower.   
  “What did you…”

Cynthia started to ask, but then she blinked.

 

The chanting became a scream, and Cynthia realized it was her own scream as she plummeted backwards through a hazy amber sky. She went for Garchomps Pokeball out of instinct, and despite knowing she had been nude, she found it! In desperation she tossed it, only to watch it explode into sparks. The sky lit up with fireworks before she broke the icy surface of the water beneath her.

Cynthia struggled to return to the surface but it seemed to get farther and farther away with every movement she made. She couldn’t breathe. The world was going dark. Her head felt dizzy as the blackness overtook her…

 

Cynthia opened her eyes. She was in the champions chamber, with the Elite Four. The door opened, and a girl walked through, Dawn. Confident in her stride, with a pink beanie hat, mid length blue hair and knowing eyes. Cynthia approached her to greet her, congratulate her for coming all this way and yet the moment she took a step, Dawn’s body seemed to change.

The shrouded figures from before appeared behind her as claws emerged from Dawn’s back… Dark red tips with shadowy fingers… Her eyes flashed red and…

 

Cynthia blinked. 

She was on her back, and Janine straddled her, slowly grinding her sex against Cynthia’s. Her body was young, smooth and sleek with the tiniest hint of muscle. She smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her. Cynthia kissed back.

_ Is this real? _

She felt a familiar sensitivity in her body. She’d climaxed recently.   
_When was that?_

Janine pulled back and continued to trib her, sending waves of pleasure through Cynthia’s body. She struggled to keep her eyes open, to allow herself to feel this and stay grounded right here and now but Janine simply passed a hand over her face… As it passed, that face was replaced with the face of an Ariados, which hissed at her and fell upon her. 

Cynthia screamed as she felt herself suddenly cum, and the Ariados sank its fangs into her neck…

 

Cynthia opened her eyes. She was fine. She was safe. She was still in the same room, but standing in the corner now, watching herself and Janine fuck. She saw the girl on top of her, kissing her neck, and heard her own moans of pleasure.   
  “It’s real…” She murmured, “That’s what’s really happening… The tea… Why did you…” 

Cynthia blinked.

 

She was on a beach with Janine, both of them naked.   
  “The tea…” She murmured, “What was in the tea?”   
  “Tea.” Janine replied, looking at her, “What else would it be?”

Cynthia opened her mouth to speak to her but Janine vanished. One moment she was there, the next she wasn’t. There was no singular instant where she wasn’t there. She hadn’t disappeared. She just… wasn’t there… 

For a moment Cynthia stood alone on that beach. Then she heard the chanting. The shrouded figures emerged from the ocean, chanting at her, and she took a step back, watching as they drew closer… a chain leading a goat in one of their hands. She tried to run, but found she couldn’t. She couldn’t even turn around. All she could do was watch…

She blinked.

 

Back in the bedroom. A shrouded figure on top of her, grinding against her just as Janine had. Cynthia let out a cry of panic. Her eyes closed.

 

She blinked. She was in the Forest again, hanging from a tree and naked. She looked at the assembled shrouded figures before her, chanting her hymn and kneeling at her feet. The air on her skin felt cold… Felt real… Oh God was  _ this  _ real? 

Cynthia blinked.

 

Janine was beneath her now, her legs wrapped around her body as Cynthia roughly thrust into her with a strap on. The young woman cried and gasped in pleasure, begging her for more. For harder. She obliged, filling her womb over and over again until…

Cynthia blinked…

 

The firelight was warm, and Cynthia felt the embrace of countless hands on her body. The shrouded figures surrounded her, fingers penetrating her, and one of them kissed her on the lips. Their shrouds had been lifted, revealing the lower half of their faces. One of them used what was exposed to go down on Cynthia, lovelessly lapping at her pussy. She let it happen, knowing now that these figures meant her no harm… Knowing she was safe…

The orgasm came, and she cried out in pleasure, thanking the figure who sucked her nipples, the one who kissed her lips and the one who sharpened a ceremonial dagger to…

Blink.

 

Cynthia lay dead upon the stone altar, looking up at her own heart in the hands of one of the shrouded figures. The details of her death replayed before her. The slow, agonizing carving out of her own heart… the pain… 

She blinked…

 

Janine kissed her, and smiled at her as they lay side by side. Cynthia pulled her into her arms again and heard her whisper into her ear.   
  “You have your prize…”

Cynthia closed her eyes in contentment.

 

She opened them.

From her vantage point, back on the tree she could watch as the shrouded figures danced around the fire, sharing and feasting upon the pieces of her heart. She looked down and could see that there was no lower half to her body. Only exposed ribs and hanging intestines. She wept for her lost pieces… and felt herself starting to fade away forever… She knew this had to be real...

_ What was in that tea... _

 

Cynthia opened her eyes again. 

She was in Clair’s bed, with the woman admiring her as she slept.   
  “Too much for you?” She teased and kissed Cynthia playfully.   
  “M-maybe…” Cynthia murmured, and got up. “I think I need a drink… Do you want anything?”

  “Hmm? No. I’m alright.” Clair said, and relaxed in the bed, “Maybe I’ll see you later, huh?”

  “Later.” Cynthia promised with a smile, and left her alone. She closed the door to her bedroom and looked down the hall, before making her way into the kitchen. She saw Misty standing there, fixing herself a cup of tea from the silver box…   
  “Don’t!” She called.    
  “Hmm?” Misty looked up at her, “What’s wrong?”

  “I… I don’t know what’s in that tea but…”

  “It’s my tea.” Misty said, frowning. She closed the silver tin. “I brought it from Kanto.”

  “What? No… Janine said…”

  “Janine?” Misty raised an eyebrow, “How do you know Janine?”

Cynthia went quiet.   
  “She’s… here, isn’t she?”

She looked around the corner to find the living room empty.    
  “No. We asked her but she didn’t want to come. Too busy with training or something.”

Misty took a sip of the tea.   
  “Are you feeling alright?”

Cynthia was silent, and stared at her for a moment. Then she blinked.

Misty was still there.

She blinked again, then shook her head.   
  “I think I need to lie down…” She finally conceded. 

  
  



	13. Shauntal - Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia texts Shauntal

Cynthia was enjoying a lovely slice of pumpkin pie when her phone vibrated. She looked over at it, to see who’d messaged her. It was a number she very rarely saw. Shauntal’s. She hadn’t actually heard from the woman since she’d first seen her here, had she? Much like her type speciality, Shauntal was fairly elusive. Cynthia imagined she’d kept to herself mostly.

The text was simple. 

 

_ Hello Cynthia! Are you busy at all? _

 

It was actually welcome to hear from someone. Her head ached a little bit, and she wasn’t entirely sure just what she’d been doing before. Wiping a bit of blood from her nose, Cynthia typed back a reply.

 

_ Cynthia: Not bad. Haven’t seen you around much. Having fun? :) _

 

_ Shauntal: A lot! Although it’s easy to get anxious around so many people… I’ve mostly just stayed in my room and worked on my writing. _

 

_ Cynthia: Hopefully not all alone ;) _

 

_ Shauntal: Oh certainly not! Although I have been all alone for now…  I am working on the most wonderful story though! _

 

_ Cynthia: Do tell. _

 

_ Shauntal: Well… there’s this girl who works too much. She’s at her desk, tired and needs a rest. She thinks… maybe I need to ‘relax’ and goes to get her toys. But no matter how hard she tries, it’s not enough…  _

 

_ Cynthia: I already like this story. _ __   
  


_ Shauntal: I thought you might. Would you like to know what happens next? _

 

_ Cynthia: Of course. _

 

_ Shauntal: Well… She makes so much noise that this beautiful blonde visits her room to see what’s wrong. But you see, this is where I hit writers block. I’m not sure where to take the story from here! I thought perhaps you’d help ‘inspire’ me? _

 

_ Cynthia: Gladly… What’s your main characters name?  _

 

_ Shauntal: Let’s just call her Lydia… I was thinking of Sarah for the Blonde… _

 

_ Cynthia: I like Sarah… Well, Sarah comes in wondering what all that noise is about. She finds Lydia on the bed, all her toys out… and her lovely little pussy exposed for her…  _ _   
_ _   “What have we got here…” She says with a honeyed voice. _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia just blushes. _

_   “Oh my… I’m so sorry… I… I hadn’t thought I was…” _

 

_ Cynthia: “Shh, sweetcakes.” Sarah says, with a seductive smile. She presses a finger to Lydia’s lips.  _ _   
_ _   “I’m just glad to see a pretty thing like you isn’t in any danger…” Her lips are getting closer and closer to Lydia’s… _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia leans in, anticipating a kiss. _ _   
_ _   “Well… I’m so fortunate to have someone like you looking out for me, while I am so very alone tonight… I’m Lydia by the way… You are…” _

 

_ Cynthia: “Detective Sarah Walker, Castelia Police Department. I’m looking into a string of murders at this very motel! When I heard the noises you were making, I rushed in to see what was the matter! I’m glad I didnt walk in on a crime scene!” _

 

 _Cynthia: *didn’t._ _  
_ _  
__Shauntal: “Oh my goodness! A serial killer? I had no idea… I’m so glad you found me!” Lydia said, covering up her nudity._ _  
_ __“I’m no Detective… but I would hate to hear of anyone else falling victim to such a monster. Is there anything I could do to help you find them?”

 

_ Cynthia: “While I’m hesitant to involve a civilian…” Sarah hesitated. _ _   
_ _   “I don’t like being without backup… Although…” She paused. _ _   
_ _   “Would you mind letting me search you first? I don’t mean to be rude, but… well…” _ __   
  


_ Shauntal: “You want to rule me out as a suspect.” Lydia finished. _ _   
_ _   “I fully understand! Please, check my bag! My ID and passport are there as well!” Should Sarah investigate everything thoroughly, she’ll find nothing except changes of clothes, a standard suitcase and a passport identifying Lydia as Lydia Mason from Virbank City. _

 

 _Cynthia: Sarah does check into everything, and lets out a sigh of relief. Lydia didn’t look like much of a killer, and to be caught with her pants down, quite literally…_ _  
_ _“I’ll give you some time to get dressed… I saw four vehicles out front, including yours but not including the attendant. It’s dark out now, I wanted to investigate each of these rooms.”_ _  
_ _  
___Shauntal: “Do you have a warrant?”

 

_ Cynthia: “Of course. But I’m aware that a head on confrontation with the killer could result in my death! I’d prefer to do it under cover of nightfall!”  _

 

_ Shauntal: “Very smart!” Lydia observes, taking the time to get herself fully dressed, and grateful she hadn’t met such a person who’d have taken advantage of her in her lustful state. _

 

_ Cynthia: Fortunately neither of them lived in a world like that. Sarah took her gun from her holster, and stepped out of the hotel room, into the rain. _ _   
_ _   “I got the room assignments from the motel clerk. The first guest is in Room 5B” _

 

 _Shauntal: Lydia quietly creeps behind Sarah, letting her take the lead. Though she has no gun, she is a capable physical combatant, which will hopefully serve her well in the upcoming search._ _  
_ _“I do hope you know what your doing…” She says._ _  
_ _  
___Cynthia: ((It’s you’re.))

 

_ Shauntal: ((So it is. My mistake!)) _

 

_ Shauntal: “I do hope you know what you’re doing…” She says. _

 

_ Cynthia: “I assure you, I’m top marksman in my district.” Cynthia assures her. She crouches down beside the door, and reaches for her trusty lockpicking kit, jimmying the lock open in no time. _

_ Inside the room is…  _

 

_ Shauntal: A sleeping couple! Evidently they’ve purchased this room for illicit purposes, but nothing illegal it seems The man is older, the woman is younger! _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah creeps into the room, searching for any luggage… but would there really be any luggage? She searches any discarded clothes, looking for some evidence of the killer… _

 

_ Shauntal: There is no luggage, Nothing but discarded clothes from the couple who remains fast asleep in their post coital embrace. One could steal their wallet if one so chose, their information identifies the man as Mr. Blake Ward, and the woman as Miss Fiona Cassidy. Both married it seems! Scandalous! _

 

_ Cynthia: Impossible… neither of these two seem to be the killer… still, Sarah documents the information, just in case. She leaves the room as she found it otherwise. _ _   
_ _   “If there are two people in that bedroom, this narrows down my search… I imagined two of them were doubled up. With four cars, and two of them are in the same room, we can cross those two out. Then there’s your car, and I can cross you out… it leaves only two suspects…” _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia leaves with her. _ _   
_ _   “Our mystery guest and the motel attendant! Where too next!” _

 

_ Cynthia: “Room A1. That’s the attendant’s room. I want to clear them and know if they’re on our side, in case the last one turns out to be our target.” _

 

_ Shauntal: “Sounds like a plan! Lead the way! By the way… in regards to our earlier predicament… perhaps we can return to it when we’re done? I would greatly enjoy some kinky, possibly rough lesbian sex with you after you’ve caught the killer!” _

 

 _Cynthia: “Oh, all too gladly… But business before pleasure.” Sarah said before she makes her way down to the lower level, where the motel attendant sleeps. She picks the lock and sneaks inside, with Lydia following her, so they can snoop around._ _  
_ _  
___Shauntal: ((You’re godmodding, dear.))

 

_ Cynthia: ((Oh, sorry!)) _

 

_ Shauntal: ((All’s well!)) _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia of course follows Sarah into the room, to let her look around.  _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah sees the attendant asleep on the bed, and begins going through his things… _

 

_ Shauntal: Though he has some things that might be used as a murder weapon… there’s really no solid evidence. A razor, some knives for food. Nothing you wouldn’t find in an ordinary mans home.  _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah isn’t sure what to make of that… She makes a note of his name… _

 

_ Shauntal: He is Mr. Terrance Stark.  _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah makes a note to investigate him further in the future if need be… but there’s nothing immediately incriminating on him… still, she checks again in his bedside table. _

 

_ Shauntal: Mr. Stark has a bible, and a few other books! All fantasy!  _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah leaves quietly, beckoning for Lydia to follow… there is only one final suspect, and she readies her gun as she heads towards Room A7… _

 

_ Shauntal: Strangely the door to A7 is already unlocked… Lydia watches Sarah carefully, more carefully than usual… _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah opens the door of the hotel room, heart racing as she feels it is already unlocked and fearing the worst… _

 

_ Shauntal: The occupant, a lovely young woman is dead on the bed, horrifically butchered.  _ _   
_ _   “Oh my! What happened!” Lydia cried,  _

 

_ Cynthia: NO! Too late to save another…  _ _   
_ _   “Gods no… I… I can’t… I need to call this in…” Sarah says weakly, defeat sinking into her stomach… Who was she? She searches for identification… _

 

_ Shauntal: The victim is nobody other than 20 year old Janine Venin… young and beautiful… and while she thinks Sarah isn’t looking, Lydia reaches towards the desk by the door, where her knives are waiting… _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah is too horrified by the sight of the body to notice Lydia at first, but that changes as she turns to say something to her. _ _   
_ _   “It has to be the motel cle…” She stops, looking at the knife in Lydia’s hands, her gun at her side…  _

 

_ Shauntal: “It’s come to this…” Lydia says coldly… “I’ve taken such delight in allowing you to chase ghosts… you did well to corner me here… but the trail ends in this room. You’ll die with Janine. I’d only recently finished with her when you arrived… I’d just had enough time to clean myself up and… well…” Lydia smiled cruelly. _

 

_ Cynthia: “You’re sick!” Sarah snarled, gripping her gun tight, and finally raising it. _ _   
_ _   “I’m taking you in Lydia! You’re going to face justice for your crimes!” _

 

_ Shauntal: “No justice in this world. Only cruelty. Don’t you see the fun in it?” Lydia cackled, “I’ll show you!” _

_ She leapt at Sarah, ready to attack. _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah fired her gun once, aiming to wound, not to kill. _

 

_ Shauntal. Her bullet grazed Lydia’s leg, and she stumbled, getting thrown off balance. _

 

_ Cynthia: She rushed in, trying to use the butt of her gun to subdue Lydia! She could kill, of course, but Sarah was a woman of justice! She was going to make sure this woman was brought to justice! _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia suffered the blow to the head, and realizing she was outmatched, made to retreat… She fled to the door, and up the stairs, looking desperately for a means of escape! Her car keys were in her room… if she could only get there… _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah rushed outside and saw Lydia heading for her room. She wondered if she might try and barricade herself inside… although… perhaps she had an escape route! Reasoning that Lydia couldn’t get far on foot in the rain, Sarah looked to the five cars in the lot… four suspects, plus her own. _

_ Grimacing, Sarah put a bullet in the front two tires of each of the cars, including her own beloved Dodge Challenger. No escape now! _

 

_ Shauntal: Looking up from the drawer she got her keys from, Lydia rushed to the window to see Sarah’s plan. _ _   
_ _   “NO!” She screamed. She knew as well as Sarah that escape in the dark, in the rain, on foot would be difficult… and those shots would have attracted attention… _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah hurried to the stairs, checking her clip. One bullet left! She took her phone and called dispatch, bringing the hammer of the Law down upon Lydia! _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia fled her hotel room, into the rain and down the hall, away from Sarah! There was a ladder she climbed, bringing her to the roof of the Motel! She rushed to the end of it, in vain hopes of escape, but she could see police lights in the distance… _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah climbed atop the roof of the motel behind Lydia, gun trained on her. _ _   
_ _   “End of the line, murderer!” She said bitterly, “There’s nowhere to run…” She saw the sirens getting nearer and nearer… _

 

_ Shauntal: For a moment, Lydia looked down the top of the motel… two stories… not enough to kill her unless she landed on her head… _

_ She thought it over, narrowing her eyes… before dropping her knife. The sirens were too close, and with them an ambulance she could see. She didn’t like her odds. _ _   
_ _   “Very well… Detective… I concede…” _

 

_ Cynthia: With Lydia disarmed, Sarah went in for the arrest, reading her, her rights, before taking her by the arm to lead her off the roof, and down to the arriving police cars. _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia put up no fight, allowing the cops to handcuff her and bring her to jail. _ _   
_ _   “Will you be overseeing me until I’m in a cell, Officer?” She asked Sarah. _ __   
  


_ Cynthia: “You’re Goddamn right!” Sarah growled, “I’ll never leave you until I see you in prison for the crimes you’ve committed! Book her, boys!” _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia was taken away to the police station, gazing whistfully out the window all the while.  _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah answered a few questions before heading down to the station, to ensure Lydia arrived at her destination. She’d chosen to personally keep watch over her, alone in the station. _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia sat silently in her cell until Sarah arrived. She let her get situated for a while, before at last she spoke. _ _   
_ _   “May I ask you something, Detective?” _

 

 _Cynthia: Sarah looked up from her paperwork._ _  
_ _“I suppose now would be an appropriate time…” She said._ _  
_ _  
___Shauntal: “It seems you’ve caught the killer… Do you still wish to return to our earlier situation?” Her thumbs hooked into her leggings.

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah almost felt repulsed! The idea of sharing something so intimate with this murderer… this beautiful, beautiful murderer… it aroused and sickened her. She remained silent. _

 

_ Shauntal: “Would you like me to show you?” Lydia asked with venomous sweetness, she pulled her leggings down, displaying her dripping wet sex to Sarah, and made her watch as she stuck a finger into it.  _

_ Cynthia: It was hard to resist that sight. Swearing under her breath, she rose from her desk, opening a drawer and taking out a strap on, that she put on and drew close to the cell. _ _   
_ _   “Turn around.” She ordered, “Try anything… and I will shoot you…” _

 

_ Shauntal: “Oh I’d never dream of it!” Lydia purred, pressing her perfect ass and pussy against the bars for Sarah’s choosing. _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah thrust her strap on into Lydia’s juicy, murderous pussy, thrusting nice and slow to get into a good rhythm. She gripped the bars to get a hold as she got her horrifying lover off. _

 

_ Shauntal: “Oh fuck yes!” Lydia moaned, grinding her thick, shapely hips against Sarah’s cock. Making herself cum against her captor so hard that her juices dribbled down her legs, again and again! _

 

_ Cynthia: Though she felt nothing through this rubber cock, Sarah wanted to feel more… She thrust in deep, needy almost to listen to her prey moan. She thrust in deep, over and over again until at last… she pulled back. She took a stun stick from the desk, along with the keys to the cell. _ _   
_ _   “Against the wall, Murderer!” She demanded.  _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia pressed herself against the far wall, hands over her head, legs trembling from her sloppy orgasms. _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah opened the cell door, and locked it behind her. She’d wisely left her gun behind, and handcuffed Lydia, before grabbing her by the chin and sliding her cock down her throat. She enjoyed it for a few moments, looking down at Lydia as she did. _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia looked up at Sarah, begging for more, drool running down her chin, and her eyes glazed over with murderous lust. _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah couldn’t handle it… she HAD to cum… She pulled back, discarding the strap on for the time being, and undoing her pants to expose her bare cunt to Lydia. _ _   
_ _   “Eat it, bitch…” She growled. _

 

_ Shauntal: Lydia was a good little cuntwhore. She all too happily lapped at Cynthia’s cunt, tasting her sweet juices, silently begging the woman to fuck her face. _

 

_ Cynthia: Sarah grabbed Lydia by the hair, and ground her tasty little pussy against her face. _ _   
_ _   “Take it, Shauntal, you bitch…” She whispered, closing her eyes and letting her enemy pleasure her. _

 

_ Shauntal: Shauntal lapped hungrily at Cynthia’s pussy, wanting to moan out her name, but unable to do so… She could just savor the tastes and wish she could touch herself… _

 

_ Cynthia: Cynthia was on the verge of climaxing. She cried out her name. _ _   
_ _   “Lydia!” At the top of her lungs as she did, her legs growing weak. Slowly, she took a step back, panting heavily, and then knelt down to kiss Shauntal on her lips. _

 

_ Shauntal: Shauntal kissed Cynthia firmly on the lips, allowing the woman to taste her own juices. She spread her legs eagerly, still wanting more. _ _   
_ _   “My ass next…” She panted, “Do it…” _

 

_ Cynthia: “I pick up the strap on, and do it up again, making you watch it… then draw nearer to you… All I’ve got for lube is spit…” _

 

_ Shauntal: “I don’t care!” I tell you, “Give it to me! You caught me, here’s your prize!” _

 

_ Cynthia: Slowly I pull you towards me and slide my strap on into your ass, thrusting slowly as I fuck you raw… _

 

_ Shauntal: “Oh yes!” I cry. I want my arms around you. I want your lips on mine as I feel you take me fully… _

 

_ Cynthia: I kiss you and thrust deep inside of you, running my hands along your hot body while I ravage you, using you as my own personal fucktoy… _

 

_ Shauntal: Yes! Yes! Please!!!! _

 

_ Cynthia: I’m getting faster now, feeling your nylon clad legs against my body… demanding your climax… _

 

_ Shauntal: I… I think I’ve got an idea on how to finish the story… _

 

_ Cynthia: ((Oh, you don’t need my help?)) _

 

_ Shauntal: No! I need it… you know where my room is, right? _

 

Cynthia just replied with a wink, and dropped her phone on the table. Her pussy was drenched. She could feel it through her pants. She rose to her feet, leaving behind her empty plate of pumpkin pie, and hurried to Shauntal’s room.

The Elite 4 member was already waiting for her, sitting on her desk, her bow already off. Their lips met hungrily. Cynthia pulled down Shauntal’s top, exposing her breasts before pressing her onto the desk.

  “Rip it…” Shauntal said weakly, as Cynthia fumbled with her leggings. She heard one of the woman’s shoes drop to the floor, and didn’t hesitate to tear open her leggings, exposing a bare pussy beneath. 

They kissed once more, Cynthia groped Shauntal’s pillowy breasts before letting her pants fall, and grinding her pussy up against Shauntal’s, fucking her nice and rough.   
  “YES!” The woman squeaked, “YES!”

Her legs were pushed up, and draped over Cynthia’s shoulders, she looked up at her through half lidded eyes as she was taken roughly. The pleasure was almost too much for both of them but it was oh so welcome… oh so perfect…   
  “Fuck me… Fuck me… Fuck me…” Shauntal chanted, glasses askew. “I’m gonna…”

Cynthia felt it too, and picked up her speed. This was almost a record. It wasn’t her most intense orgasm, but it was up there. Shauntal clung to her as they came together, truly came together… juices mixing with each others, and then…

A pause.

Heated, heavy breaths as the two women basked in the sudden afterglow of what they had just done. Shauntal smiled nervously, shifting to let her legs down.

  “I… I liked that…” She whispered.   
  “Always a pleasure.” Cynthia whispered back, and kissed her once more. She ran her fingers through Shauntal’s head.   
  “I’m glad I could help with your writers block… Now…” She pulled back a little, looking down at Shauntal’s ripped leggings.   
  “Anything else I could do for you?”

Shauntal blushed, but knowingly spread her legs...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Erica - Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in the garden... Was also on drugs while writing this. Honestly. All the last updates, I was mostly on some kind of steroid. It wasn't fun. I had to detox for like a week afterwards and I swear to God, I felt like I'd gone insane.

Shauntal’s bedroom door closed behind her, and Cynthia smoothed down her clothes. She licked her lips, tasting that lipgloss, and smiled at the all too recent memory… What a lovely one it was…

Content with how that had went, for the most part, Cynthia allowed herself to contentedly wander the villa. She wasn’t sure why she kept thinking of it as a chateau. Perhaps she wasn’t as smart as she thought she was. Perhaps she needed to get her head out of the lust fogged haze she was in…

Yeah that was probably it. Really, lately she hadn’t exactly had her head in all the right places, metaphorically speaking.

_ Damn tea… _

The allure of fresh night air drew her to the back of the villa, and she opened the door, stepping out into a lovely garden. The sky was only starting to darken, and she admired it as she stepped out into the middle of the garden.   
  “What a lovely night.” A female voice said, and Cynthia looked over at the speaker.

Ah yes… Erica… The one woman here she had yet to seduce… How appropriate they’d meet here and now…    
  “Very.” Cynthia said, watching as Erica poured herself some sake. She studied Cynthia for a moment, before offering her the glass. She’d obviously already had some for herself. Her kimono slipped down her shoulder, and her sandals were missing. 

There was no harm in joining her, right? Cynthia sat down beside her, and relaxed. She took the sake, and almost took a sip, before pausing and sniffing it… it smelled like regular Sake…

  “It’s better if you share.” Erica said, pouring some for herself, and took a long sip. She seemed fine… well, drunk, but fine. Cynthia tasted her own sake. It tasted like perfect sake.   
  “That it is.” She finally agreed, and the two sat in silence for a time, admiring the sky as it went from dusk to dark…   
  “I hear you’ve been making the rounds…” Erica said softly, “In fact… I hear you’ve gotten to know everyone else except me~”   
  “Nothing personal, my dear.” Cynthia replied, “I just suppose our paths haven’t crossed yet.”

  “So they haven’t… but I’ve been here all along…” Erica sighed, and let her kimono slip a little further, drawing Cynthia’s eye to the exposed cleavage.   
  “I don’t think I’ve strayed out here since I’ve arrived.” Cynthia confessed, looking into Erica’s eyes.   
  “Your loss.” She shrugged, “I let my Pokemon out earlier… They’re in the garden somewhere… I don’t know where… But they take to it so easily… The Great Champion Cynthia… Are you a specialist?”    
  “I prefer to keep a more mixed team.” Cynthia said.   
  “Wise. Although I’ve seen you battle… so very fond of that Garchomp of yours…”

  “He was my first.” Cynthia said, smiling softly.    
  “Oh, and we never forget our first.” Erica said, “I wonder how my grass types would fare against him, although I’m in no state for a battle… I don’t suppose it’s to be right now, is it, my dear? But someday.”

  “Someday.” Cynthia agreed. She felt Erica looking at her, and heard the woman shift, lifting on of her legs onto the stone wall they sat on. A bare foot, and bare leg peeked out from beneath her mostly open kimono. Cynthia couldn’t stop herself from looking.   
  “I know.” Erica crooned, “It’s alright… I know…” She leaned in close, “We’re all alone… even then, who would care?”

She giggled knowingly, and finished her sake. Cynthia smiled and downed hers as well, before reaching out to run a hand along Erica’s smooth leg. Her lips pressed to the skin, as she brushed the lower bit of Erica’s kimono aside, revealing that she’d forgone panties entirely… What a lovely little sight, her wet pussy, spread for her like a flower…

Cynthia slowly kissed down Erica’s leg, watching as the woman lay back, undoing her kimono to expose her naked body to the stars…   
  “Yes… yes…” She whispered, closing her eyes slowly. 

Her pussy had the sweetest taste, and Cynthia eagerly lapped at it, watching as Erica’s perfect small breasts rose and fell, listening to her lovely moans. God… it was so easy to get lost in that…

Her tongue worked her little clit, and she felt Erica’s hips buck up against her face… felt her tremble in pleasure, and tasted her juices…    
  “Cynthia!~...”

Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw it…

Janine. Walking past them, just behind Erica, towards the door of the garden.

The Gym leader turned, and locked eyes with Cynthia as she went down on Erica… as she tasted her juices… as she pleasured her…

Cynthia blinked.

 

Erica looked adoringly down at her, hair a mess, and smile immaculate. Cynthia blinked slowly in the morning sunlight. Had time gone that fast?

_ Did she drug the fucking sake?! _

Slowly, Erica leaned down to kiss her.   
  “Good morning, my love…” She whispered. Her body, smooth and naked pressed against Cynthia’s own.    
  “Good morning…” Cynthia said in response, and slowly sat up. Erica sank back down onto the bed, a finger teasing her lips.   
  “Good morning… for the third time in a row…” She chuckled, “You really  _ do  _ have quite the appetite…”

Cynthia paused, then blinked.

Third time in a row?

She recognized her surroundings as her own bedroom, and felt rested. Nothing felt out of place but…

_ Janine _

As nonchalantly as she could, Cynthia reached for her phone.

It should have been the 17th…

It was the 20th.

For a moment, Cynthia stared at her calendar, eyes wide.   
  “Don’t tell me you lost track of time, lover…” Erica crooned in her ear, “I know we had some guests come and go… but those three days did go by fast…”

She kissed Erica’s neck, and whispered in her ear.   
  “They were the best of my life…”

Her teeth nibbled Cynthia’s ear, as she came to terms with the truth.

Three days.

She’d lost three days.

How the _fuck_ had she lost three days???  
Erica tugged at Cynthia’s shoulder, pulling her back down to the bed, and kissed her once more. Cynthia didn’t resist, only stared up at the ceiling, as Erica’s lips went lower, sucking on her nipples, and making their way down, and down, and down…

But no matter how good the oral was.

It didn’t bring back those three days.

 


	15. Fennel - Marine Tube

_ I can’t do this anymore… _

The darkness of the marine tube made it easier to focus.

_ I’m missing time… I’m missing three fucking days, and Janine… I… I know that happened… I know it did… but… but no matter who I ask… _

This had to be a prank! R-right! A prank on good old Cynthia, just good fun with some newcomers! Harmless, right? She’d probably lost a draw!

She checked her phone. Like an idiot she usually left it unlocked. It would’ve been simple to change the date. Absolutely trivial!   
  “Just a prank” She murmured, as she looked up the latest newspaper. It was marked for the 20th…    
That would’ve been a little harder to fake…

 

Erica had been a good lay, no contesting that. But no lay could take her mind off the strange things happening here… Maybe the prank was different. Maybe she had her dates mixed up… What if something was wrong with  _ her?  _

_ Oh God I hope I don’t have a brain tumor or something… _

Cynthia shook her head and let out a sigh, watching as water Pokemon drifted and played past the glass.

_ Maybe I just need a change of scenery… I hear Battle Tree in Alola is open… Maybe that would be nice! _

Yes. That would be nice.

 

Cynthia rested her head against the glass, and listened to footsteps behind her. She lifted her head, and spotted someone approaching. At first she didn’t pay them much mind… until she realized the slender figure was headed straight for her…   
  “Doctor Fennel?”

Even in the low light of the Marine Tube, Fennel was hard to miss. Her sweet, innocent smile was a welcome sight.

  “Hi Cynthia…” She said, her voice shy and sweet and beautiful. Just seeing her made Cynthia utter a sigh of relief.   
  “You look good!”

  “So do you… I heard you were down here and… um, I thought I’d stop my…”

  “You’re here for the villa, huh?” 

Fennel nodded.   
  “I guess you caught me just in time.”

Cynthia let out a sign, knowing what Fennel was here for… at this time of night, no one really used the Marine Tube. It was a perfect place for a rendezvous.    
   “Are you leaving?” Fennel asked, frowning.   
  “Yeah… Soon.” Cynthia said, “I… think I’m just tired.” She admitted. Fennel put her hand on her shoulder.   
  “Are you not feeling good?”

  “S… something like that…” Cynthia murmured, and looked Fennel in the eyes. She looked concerned… and they shared a history…

  “I… I’m missing time…” She admitted, “I don’t remember the past three days and… t-there’s this girl. I remember her coming in with the others, but… Gods, she’s nowhere to be seen now.”

  “Girl?”   
  “Yeah. Janine, a Kanto Gym Leader.”

  “Oh, the one from Fuchsia City?” Fennel said, “I heard she backed out at the last minute.”

  “So did I… But… She was here, she and I we… I fucked her, I think…”

  “You think?”

  “I… I don’t know… I remember we talked, she put something in my tea and… Then it got weird…”

  “She drugged you.” Fennel said. Cynthia nodded.   
  “But she was never here at all?” 

Again, Cynthia nodded.   
  “Do you have headaches?” Her fingers pressed just beneath Cynthia’s jaw, “Is this the first instance of something like this happening?”

  “No and yes.” Cynthia said, “It’s… It’s really weird…”

  “Have you been sleeping?” Fennel asked, “Answer me honestly.”

Cynthia paused.   
  “A little… But… Well, not a lot…”

  “Maybe that’s just what you need.” Fennel suggested, “I think tonight, maybe you should just… I don’t know… Check into a hotel. No sex, just sleep. Stay as long as you need to.”

Cynthia nodded.   
  “Yeah… Yeah, I should do that…”   
  “Then tell me how you feel.” Fennel said, and offered her a soft smile. Again, Cynthia nodded.   
  “Thanks, Doc… Hey, since you came down here… I mean, I know what you’re after and I know you said to…”   
  “Well, if you’re comfortable with it!” Fennel said, “It… is what I came down here for, after all…” She was clearly blushing.   
  “I’d love to.” Cynthia said, and leaned in to kiss Fennel. She was as sweet as she remembered, and after so many new faces, she  _ wanted  _ someone familiar.

She took Fennel by the shoulders, and guided her to a dark corner of the Marine Tube, undoing her coat to find her naked underneath, a soft, skinny body just for her…   
  “I… brought something for you…” Fennel whispered to her, and revealed a strap on and harness she’d hidden under her coat.   
  “Little minx…” Cynthia giggled, and kissed her, before taking it. Fennel turned around, and faced the glass, pressing her body up against it, as Cynthia took her time getting the strap on just right… it was the kind designed to stimulate her as well, and she had to partially remove her pants to apply it right, letting the cock stick out of the fly of her pants. Fennel was nice and patient at least.

Looking around to guarantee they were alone, Cynthia pressed her body against Fennel’s, lifting her coat to expose her heart shaped ass. Her hands ran along the smooth, pale flesh, and parted it, as she guided the cock into Fennel’s pussy.

She heard the woman gasp, a weak, shuddering breath, and slowly, Cynthia started to thrust, listening adoringly to all of Fennel’s little gasps and moans.   
  “That’s it…” She whispered, filling her up slow, savoring every stroke.   
  “Y-yes…” Fennel whispered, “Cynthia…”

She brushed the hair off her neck, and left a secret hickey along her nape, a secret between the two of them. Her hands ran along Fennel’s smooth body, her fingers toyed with her pert little nipples against the glass.

A couple of luvdisc swam by, unaware of the act of passion before them. Near the surface of the water, Cynthia thought she saw two swimming figures… and imagined them as Misty and Clair… 

Yes. That was right. 

She thrust slowly, gently, savoring this moment that was hers, and Fennel’s… No time skips, no hallucinations, no chanting women, just them, here and now amongst the water.    
  “I love you…” Fennel whispered, like she had before. Cynthia turned her head to meet her lips, welcoming Fennel’s tongue into her mouth and savoring this perfect moment. Affirmation of that love. It wasn’t much. Maybe it wasn’t true love… but Fennel was special to her. More than most of the rest.   
  “My darling…” Cynthia whispered, as their lips parted. Her head rested in the crook of Fennel’s neck as she took her, speeding up, and feeling the pressure against her own sex.

Yes. Yes! This was right!

Fennel moaned softly, almost like a yawn. Her hands clasped Cynthia’s, her body seemed to move in perfect sway with her own, and Cynthia felt her eyes closing, a soft smile on her lips.

She could feel Fennel’s walls tightening around the strap on, she could feel her lover getting close.   
  “Cum for me…” Cynthia whispered in her ear, “Just for me, my love…”   
  “Yes…” Fennel whispered, and Cynthia could hear the smile in her voice. She moaned once more, body trembling as it washed over her.

She could feel Fennel climax. Slow, lasting, perfect. Her hands ran down to rest on her hips, and Fennel’s followed. Their movements continued, losing steam, but not stopping, milking out this perfect moment…

Finally, they did stop, and Cynthia pulled out. Fennel gripped the glass for a moment longer, savoring the warmth of Cynthia’s body against hers. 

Slowly, she moved, turning around, and Cynthia let her. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, and smiled nervously.   
  “Thank you…” She whispered.   
  “Anything for you… Anytime…” Cynthia whispered back, and leaned in to kiss her again. She could see a wet smear on the glass from what they’d just done… just the sight of it, almost heart shaped, was hard not to find erotic...

Fennel looked down the tube, and her smile grew. She took Cynthia by the hips, and turned her into the glass, pressing her against it now. Smiling, more confidently now, she sank down to her knees, and took the strap on in her mouth, tasting her own juices on it. The motion of her head was the same as the motion of their hips, nudging the strap on against Cynthia’s clit.    
  “Oh God…” Cynthia’s head rested against the glass, and her eyes closed. “Fennel…”

She savored the motions, until she could bear it no longer and looked down.

The sight of Fennel, with her cock in her mouth was… breathtaking… Their eyes met, and Cynthia reached down to caress her face. She smiled sweetly at her, savoring this look… savoring this…   
  “I love you…” She whispered. If Fennel could have spoke, she’d no doubt have said it back. 

The climax built slowly, and Cynthia allowed herself a moan, thrusting her hips weakly to penetrate Fennel’s mouth. It was coming… she was cumming…”

  “Fennel…” She said, louder this time, “Fuck…  _ Fuck… _ ”

After days of… what? This climax was easily the best. Not the most intense in her life, but the most real. One of the few she’d always remember. It lasted just as long as she wanted it to, and in the final moment, she coaxed Fennel onto her feet and held her close, kissing her one last time, tasting her juices on her lips.   
  “I love you…” She whispered to her, and she savored the touch of Fennel’s arms around her.   
  “I love you too…” Fennel whispered, and for a moment, they both truly were in love…

Their foreheads pressed together, and they cherished that moment.   
  “Sleep tonight.” Fennel said. “Maybe take a few nights… Then tell me how you feel.”

  “I will.” Cynthia said, “Maybe I’ll just… go away for a bit… do some battling.”

  “I hope it helps.” Fennel said, and pulled back slightly, “But I’d better see you soon!”

  “I promise you will.” Cynthia assured her.   
  “I promise.”

  
  
  



	16. Hilda - Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia hooks up with the uncomfortably hot protagonist of Pokemon Black and White.

Cynthia’s head hurt, and the more she tried to remember the past few days, the more it ached. She’d never felt quite so drained before… Maybe this ‘vacation’ had taken too much out of her. How many women had she bedded since she’d arrived in Unova anyways? 

As she left the marine tube, her hands slipped into her pockets. She debated returning to the Villa but… would it make sense? Perhaps it would just be a better idea to go and get some sleep at a motel, then fly out in the morning, ideally not with Skyla. 

Yes… That sounded like a good plan for the evening.

 

As she walked, Cynthia spotted three shadows near the beach, all clearly women. She saw one of the shadows lean in and kiss another on the cheek, before patting them on the rear and sending them on their way… it was hard to tell from that distance but, the shadow who’d just gotten sent off sort of resembled Bianca… As she got closer, the resemblance was confirmed. It WAS Bianca.

The girl glanced at Cynthia, then gave her a sheepish grin, before darting off. Cynthia looked at the two figures on the beach, now headed towards her. She supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised that Bianca was seeing other lovers. Juniper would probably be fine with it.

The two figures were still headed towards Cynthia, as she made her way towards the hotel where she’d hooked up with Lenora and her husband not too long ago.    
  “Hey!” A voice called out to her, and Cynthia looked back at the two figures. Both girls seemed fairly young, no older than twenty. The first, a confident looking girl with cutoff jean shorts, hugging an absolutely lovely ass, and a cocky grin, the second, a cuter looking girl with twin hair buns. The two girls whispered something to each other, and the one with the hair buns let her confident friend take the lead. As they got closer, Cynthia began to recognize the two of them.

The confident looking girl, she knew only by reputation. Hilda, a former Unovan champion. Undefeated, to her knowledge. She’d willingly abdicated the position of Champion and left it to Iris. The second, with the hair buns and the Sailor Moon look, was Rosa, another champion who’d once bested Iris. Cynthia had, had the pleasure of battling and being defeated by her before… and she’d seen her at the Villa last year…   
  “Well, I guess we got here just in time, huh?” Hilda asked playfully, “Cynthia, right? Nice to finally meet you.”   
  “The pleasure is all mine.” Cynthia replied with a soft smile. One look at Hilda told her exactly what the girl was interested in… and Cynthia wasn’t sure she had it in her to say no, although she also wasn’t entirely sure she had the energy for another encounter.    
  “Oh it will be.” Hilda said with a knowing smile, “You busy tonight?”   
  “Oh… No… I was just going to grab a room over at the hotel, it’s been a long night, and…”

  “What a coincidence! We’re staying at the hotel!” Rosa chimed in, “Maybe we can save you some money, huh? Spend the night with us!”

Cynthia smiled apologetically.   
  “That’s a kind offer but I’m alright.”   
  “Oh we insist…” Hilda purred, drawing closer and putting a hand on Cynthia’s shoulder. Rosa seemed to glance around, and as she did, Cynthia realized that there didn’t seem to be anyone else around. It was late, and Undella Town was dead silent, save for the gentle crash of waves against the beach. 

Rosa hooked her arm into Cynthia’s.   
  “Come on, it’ll be fun!” She assured her, and Cynthia felt the girls tugging her in the direction of the hotel. Hilda’s smile widened, and her hand rested on Cynthia’s rear, cupping it.   
  “A lot of fun…” She purred, her hand gliding along Hilda’s hip, then between her legs where she could feel the strap on she’d used to fuck Fennel. Her eyes widened a little.   
  “Oooh… what do we have here…” She said playfully.   
  “What’s that?” Rosa asked, noticing where Hilda’s hand was. She watched as Hilda undid Cynthia’s pants, freeing the dildo inside. Her fingers brushed along the cock, and a smile crossed her lips.   
  “I guess you were busy, huh?” Rosa asked, reaching down to stroke the cock, like it was real. She glanced at Hilda, who smiled knowingly at her.    
  “I don’t think you wore this for us, did you?” Hilda asked innocently, “But you want to put it to good use, don’t you, Champ…” Her voice was cruelly taunting.    
  “Let’s get you back to the hotel… We’re gonna have a good night tonight…” 

Rosa pulled Cynthia’s jeans back up, hiding the dildo again, and tugged Cynthia towards the hotel with renewed vigor. 

 

The way to the hotel was a blur. In the shadows, Rosa and Hilda pressed kisses into Cynthia’s neck, and she found herself all too ready to surrender to them. Hands groped her ass, cupped her breasts and felt her up. As they passed the lobby and entered the elevator of the hotel, Rosa cupped Cynthia’s chin and pulled her into a kiss. As soon as their lips parted, Hilda rested a hand on her cheek, turning Cynthia’s head to kiss her in turn. Her free hand reached down between Cynthia’s legs, no longer willing to wait and freed the dildo again. Cynthia reached down to try and stop her, only for Rosa to put a hand on her wrist.    
  “No camera.” Rosa noted, before looking at Hilda, and giving her a nod, “Go ahead… have your fun…”

Hilda licked her lips, and sank down to her knees in front of Cynthia, taking the dildo in her mouth, and looking up at Cynthia as she started to bob her head. Cynthia let out a weak sigh, head resting against the wall of the elevator. This was happening… and she wasn’t entirely sure she was against that, right now.   
  “Oh, you have been having fun…” Hilda purred, “Is that… Fennel?”

She said that in spite of the fact that there was no logical way she could have deduced Cynthia had recently fucked Fennel just from vaguely tasting her juices on a dildo. Cynthia had no idea how the fuck she even did that, actually. Like, there’s illogical, and then there’s that. What the hell? No! This is killing her enjoyment of the blowjob, which already wasn’t really doing anything for her, considering that it wasn’t even a real penis Hilda was sucking on! 

As she puzzled over that, Hilda just kinda did her thing, and Rosa groped at her breasts, which was kinda nice, but not all that great. A forceful kiss to the lips drew her back into the reality of what was actually happening. Rosa’s tongue slipped into her mouth, and Cynthia rested her hands on Hilda’s head, feeling Rosa’s fingers lace with hers.

Rosa finally gave Hilda’s head a gentle tap, and the girl quickly rose to her feet, stuffing Cynthia’s strap on away in the moment before the elevator door opened. It was a moot point either way. No one was there.

  “Let’s take this back to the room.” Hilda said, a soft purr in her voice as she took Cynthia’s hand and led her down the hall. Cynthia was in no state to argue anymore. 

Rosa cut ahead of them to open the door, and disappeared inside before Hilda pulled Cynthia in behind them. As soon as the door to the hotel room closed, Hilda’s lips were pressed against Cynthia’s. Her hat was carelessly tossed aside, and she freed Cynthia’s cock once more.

Cynthia’s hands rested on Hilda’s hips, knowing what the girl wanted, and tugged at her shorts, Hilda eagerly wiggled out of them, revealing no panties beneath. She shed her vest, and the two women switched places, with Hilda now pressed against the door, smiling knowingly up at Cynthia.   
  “Here… To perk you up.” Rosa whispered behind Cynthia, arms snaking around her and waving something beneath her nose, before pressing it against Cynthia’s lips. She opened her mouth, accepting the pill and swallowing it dry and whole.

A second pill was offered to Hilda.   
  “What was that?” Cynthia asked, somehow suspecting the answer.    
  “Just a little pick me up, for later. Don’t worry.” Rosa assured her, “It won’t interrupt anything important right now…”

Hilda giggled, and leaned up once more to kiss her, making Cynthia forget about the pill. She didn’t feel anything right now… and as a wise man once said…   
  “Now, c’mon and fuck me…” Hilda whispered to her, turning around and pressing her body against the door.   
  “I want that cock, baby~”

Cynthia spit, lubing up the strap on, as Rosa returned with some lube, soaking her hand in it, and running it along Cynthia’s strap on, before reaching over, to slide a finger into Hilda’s tight, beckoning asshole.

Cynthia knew what both girls wanted, and she didn’t disappoint. Her strap on pressed into Hilda’s ass, filling her up nice and slow, before she began to thrust, hands resting over Hilda’s against the door as she took her.

Hilda let out a gasp of pleasure, eyes widening and a smile of pure delight crossing her lips.   
  “That’s it…” She groaned, “Fuck me…”

Cynthia’s movements grew steadily faster, pushing herself deeper into Hilda, and becoming more aggressive as she fucked her. Rosa watched from behind them, enjoying the sight, with a knowing smile.

Hilda pressed her hips against Cynthia’s taking every thrust at its zenith, letting her penetrate her as deep as she could and moaning in satisfaction as she was fucked. She rose up on her tiptoes, as if begging for more.    
  “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me… Yeah…”

Cynthia didn’t disappoint, going as fast as she could, feeling the strap on grinding against her wet and swollen clit, an orgasm building up for her.

_ Oh God, I’m doomed aren’t I? _

There would be no sleep tonight.

Hilda cried out in pleasure, reaching down between her legs to finger her wet little pussy. Her juices dribbled down her bare legs, and Cynthia pulled up the girls shirt, exposing her perfect tits to the uncaring wood of the door, and pressing her against that wood, leaving Hilda as nothing but an all too willing fuck toy for her.

There was no room left between Hilda’s hips and the door for her hand, so she settled on the ineffective means of grinding her drenched pussy against the door, whimpering from a desire for release as Cynthia ravaged her ass.   
  “P-please… Lemme… I wanna…”

Cynthia ignored her, resting her head against Hilda’s and driving herself towards her own climax. Still no effects from that pill, whatever it was, just yet. That was probably good, right?

Her hands rested on Hilda’s hips, holding her tight as she used her, and at last she felt her orgasm come. Her juices dribbled out over the strap on as she buried it deep inside of Hilda’s ass, earning a scream of pleasure from the former Unovan Champion. She thrust weakly a few more times, letting out a weak groan of satisfaction as she came, and beginning to slow down, panting gently as she did. 

Cynthia pulled back at last, leaving Hilda clinging to the door, and looked back at Rosa, who sat comfortably on the bed. As the other two had fucked, she’d taken her time to undress, and now wore nothing but her leggings. She smiled knowingly at Cynthia. 

  “That was a really cute performance.” Rosa said softly, “Having fun?”   
  “Of course.” Cynthia replied, unsure if she was lying or not. Rosa just calmly crossed her legs.    
  “I thought you would. You’re here for the same reason we are. It’s like a safari to you, isn’t it?”

Cynthia’s heart skipped a beat. Janine had said the same thing…    
  “Don’t worry… It’s like that for us too. Gotta fuck ‘em all!” She laughed, and Cynthia felt Hilda’s hands on her shoulders, slowly tugging at her coat, and working to undress her.   
  “Come here… let’s continue your hunt…”

Hilda guided Cynthia forward, and Rosa got up, lifting her shirt off of her, and quickly doing away with her bra as well. Her lips came down on one of Cynthia’s nipples, as Hilda kissed at her neck. 

Cynthia felt her pants being pulled down, and watched as Rosa lowered her head. For a moment, Cynthia thought she was going to suck the strap on and was about to tell her not to, considering that… y’know, it’d just been up someones ass… Thankfully, Rosa didn’t suck the strap on. What she did instead, was start to remove it. Cynthia’s juices were smeared all over the inside of the harness, and she felt almost relieved to have it off. It was all cast aside, and she stood, now nude before the two women. A glance back at Hilda confirmed she’d disposed of her shirt, and left her shoes and socks by the door. Cynthia stepped out of her own shoes, and let Rosa and Hilda both guide her down to the bed, where the girls kissed and sucked at her body…

She surrendered to them. 

 


	17. Rosa - Fear And Loathing in Undella Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were somewhere around Undella Town, on the edge of the sea, fucking in a hotel when the drugs began to take hold
> 
> Yeah I watched Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas when I wrote this... Good movie, I should watch it again.

A wise man once said, that good mescaline comes on slow. The first hour is all waiting… Then, halfway through the second hour, you start cursing the creep who burned you because nothing’s happening… and then… ZANG!

Which was also a good description for the feeling Cynthia felt when Rosa put the first bead up her ass, without actually saying anything first. One minute she’d been on her side, kissing Hilda, and then… ZANG! Tiny bead in her asshole. Not really all that unwelcome, but a little bit of warning would have probably been appreciated first. 

Rosa kissed her thigh, as if to apologize, and Cynthia obediently raised her rear, listening as Rosa giggled, probably knowing exactly what she’d done and why it was a dick move, and indicating that she was the exact type of person who’d do it again.

At least she had lubed up the toy first. As she worked on Cynthia’s ass, she sat upright, and outstreached one of her nylon clad feet, to rest on Cynthia’s cheek, smiling at her, as Cynthia let it rest there.

The scent of nylon was hard for her not to find erotic, although there wasn’t anything else there. The girls had taken care to stay clean and smelling pleasant, and for that, Cynthia was relieved. 

There was a lotta shit she could handle in bed, but bad body odor wasn’t one of them.    
  “Look at you, taking it like a slut.” Hilda chuckled, sitting on her knees beside Cynthia’s head. She smiled widely as Rosa slid the second bead in, and inched her feet towards Cynthia’s mouth. It might have taken several hours for her to actually do that… Cynthia wasn’t sure anymore. She wasn’t entirely sure how long she’d been with the girls when this had all started.

Hours? Minutes? A couple of years?

She let Hilda’s toes brush against her lips, before obediently sucking on them. Rosa’s foot massaged her cheek, and Hilda’s other foot rested on her forehead, Both girls were clearly getting a thrill out of subjugating the Sinnoh champion.

Another bead was inserted, and she could hear Rosa humming a familiar tune that made her think of the woods and her own dead body… A glance out the window made her wonder if they were IN the woods, and she vividly imagined Rosa and Hilda murdering her after they’d had their thrills… 

The mescaline was kicking in. ZANG!

Had it always been kicking in? This sensation was quite familiar…   
  “Here.” Hilda said, taking Rosa’s foot away. She tore her stockings, exposing the girls toes, and moving her feet aside to give Rosa absolute control. As expected, she gingerly licked Rosa’s toes, allowing herself to be subjugated to another two beads, before Rosa gave her ass a hard spank. Cynthia winced, and Rosa pulled away, pushing Cynthia onto her side and with Hilda’s help, easing her onto her back.   
  “Oh, you’re out of it, aren’t you?” Rosa chuckled, “I thought you’d handle it better…”    
  “You still in there?” Hilda asked, tapping Cynthia’s cheek.   
  “I am.” Cynthia replied meekly, then, “Kiss me…”

Rosa did the honors this time, leaning down to kiss Cynthia, their tongues meeting for a few lovely moments, before climbing on top of her.   
  “You can use those lips a lot better, honey…” She said, straddling Cynthia’s face.    
  “No fair! I haven’t gotten off at all!” Hilda whined, but Rosa ignored her, tearing her nylons open at the groin, to expose her dripping wet pussy to Cynthia. Cynthia knew all too well what to do… She eagerly lapped at her cunt, tongue finding Rosa’s clit perfectly. The girl ground against her face, hands sinking into her hair as Cynthia serviced her.   
  “That’s it… Oh Arcues… She’s still there, alright…” Rosa chuckled under her breath, “Yeah… She’s right there…”

She patted her playfully on the head, and Cynthia could hear her and Hilda exchange a gentle kiss.   
  “You’ll get your turn next…”

Rosa’s juices were sweet, and her movements, eager and needy. Despite her swagger, there was this almost unsettling self consciousness to her movements, as if she was afraid of fully letting loose… Cynthia understood the drugs now… She understood why two respectable Champions would use them… 

Without it, this wouldn’t be happening. Was it sad, or not? She was too focused on making the girl in question cum to think about whether or not to pity her for these depths of her personality that she didn’t understand. None of them were in this room to delve deep into each others psychologies. Rosas low self esteem, and personal demons weren’t problems Cynthia knew how to fix, nor was she in any position to try.

Now what she could do, was eat her fucking pussy until Rosa cried out, and came violently all over her face, grinding her clit into Cynthia’s tongue and whimpering in pleasure… Which was pretty damn convenient since that is exactly what ended up happening! As Rosa dismounted Cynthia’s cum covered face, panting, blushing and smiling that faux confident smile, all was as it should be and Arceus was probably smiling upon a world that was in its rightful place.

Arceus probably wasn’t smiling on this particular scene though. Not that Arceus was homophobic or anything. That would’ve been kinda hypocritical, but Arceus just wasn’t the sort of perverted creep who watched people fuck. They were probably aware of the fucking. Assuming Arcrus was omniscient of course. But being omniscient and being an asshole about it were two different things.

Cynthia pondered omniscience as Hilda mounted her face to go the fuck to town on it.

Almost as if picking up where she left off, Cynthia lapped at Hilda’s soaking wet pussy as the girl rode her face. She was wetter, but not needier than Rosa had been, and kept fairly still as she had her turn, crying out, and swearing softly as she got the orgasm she craved.   
  “Fuck, fuck, fuck… Eat it, oh fuck…”

Her hips jerked, running her clit from Cynthia’s tongue, and brushing it against her nose, before she steadied herself. Cynthia reached up to grip her hips, her own sex now drenched in anticipation as Hilda’s scent and taste overloaded her senses. 

Cynthia’s eyes closed, letting herself give in to Hilda, silently admitting to herself that she was giving that girl a lot of attention, and not quite as much to Rosa… She wondered why this chapter was a 2 parter, then wondered why she defined all of her sexual encounters as 2 parters.

What the fuck was even going on here?

She felt her legs being spread, and Rosa’s body pressing against hers. Slowly, Rosa began to grind against her, tribbing her slowly and sweetly in a gesture that Cynthia almost fully welcomed. 

Hilda was getting close, and it didn’t take her much longer to finally reach her climax. As she came, Rosa began to pick up speed, grinding her needy pussy against Cynthia’s.

A weak groan of pleasure escaped Cynthia from beneath Hilda’s lovely thighs. 

  “Yeah, fuck her…” Hilda said playfully, and she could hear the smack of lips as the two women kissed.

For now, Cynthia could only lay helpless, the toy to these two Champions, and she liked it that way… she was content like this, in this moment!

Rosa took her gently, slowly gaining speed but not force. It wasn’t quite lovemaking. They were way past that… but it was still something in between that and fucking. She was okay with that.

Hilda dismounted her face, leaving her makeup smeared in the juices of two satisfied women, and Cynthia was allowed to look up at Rosa, who leaned down to kiss her. Hilda watched them both for a moment, before smiling and leaving them be. She seemed to have had her fill for the moment… These next few moments belonged only to Rosa and Cynthia.

Their eyes met, and for a moment, Cynthia wondered about the girl she was having sex with. Her arms wrapped around Rosa’s shoulders. Her legs came up around her body.

Was this good enough? Was she good enough?

Rosa kissed her, and Cynthia could feel an urgency in her motions, she felt herself nearing her own climax, and had no desire to fight it… let it come, let this happen, please...

Rosa came first, but Cynthia wasn’t far behind, the two climaxed together, wordless and in each others arms. This felt right… and it also felt wrong. Which was it? Cynthia had no idea.

In the aftermath, Rosa lay against her, panting softly, before cracking the smallest of smiles.   
  “Good girl…” She whispered to Cynthia, before letting her rest.

It was just a momentary break… Cynthia knew there’d be more to come… Hilda was in the shower, and she considered joining her. Considering turned to doing. Kissing Rosa once more, Cynthia got to her feet and entered the bathroom, pulling aside the shower curtain, and stepping in with Hilda, before sinking to her knees before her to service her again.


	18. Yancy - Flight Out

What the fuck was this… Mescaline would’ve worn off by now. Cynthia had done enough shit in her late teens to know that!

Was this… worse?

Dressed shoddily, Cynthia stumbled out into the hallway of the hotel room, the cab fare Hilda had handed her clutched in her hand, as she drunkenly stumbled away… Had that even been fucking mescaline?

During the third or fourth round of rigorous fucking the other night she’d been offered something else by Hilda, she’d assumed it was more pills but… no… it was part of a fucking caffeinated chocolate bar?!

She’d asked about the drugs.   
  “Drugs?” Hilda has asked, and laughed, “I… Uh… I dunno what’s going on at Caitlins but…”

  “We’ve only got some snacks.” Rosa admitted, and had even shown her. No drugs.

What. The. Fuck?

Because THIS wasn’t fucking normal! AT ALL!

 

Dark circles under her eyes, Cynthia emerged into the sunlight, her resolve stronger than ever. This time she wouldn’t get distracted by sexy Unovan champions. This place was affecting her…

She made her way towards the Villa, unshowered and feeling every inch of sweat and cum on her body. The villa was quiet, as usual, save for Skyla in the kitchen.   
  “Oh, good morning, Cyn!” She chirped, bright and sunny as always, “Late night?”

  “Yeah…” Cynthia murmured, “I ran into Hilda and Rosa.”

Skyla paused.   
  “They’re in Undella Town?” She asked, “Where?!”   
  “Down at the hotel. Why? You didn’t see them?”   
  “No! I’ll have to stop by! Which hotel?”

Cynthia felt a pang in her ribcage.   
  “I… I can’t remember…”

Skyla approached her, frowning.   
  “There’s only two in town, the Dragonair and the Lux.”

Cynthia knew both of those hotels… She’d been with Lenora in the Lux right? She couldn’t remember… Maybe it was the drugs, if there had been drugs… what had there been?   
  “I’d check both.” Cynthia said abruptly, not wanting a repeat of the fucking Janine incident.

She brushed past Skyla and headed for her room, moving directly for the shower. She needed it…

The hot water on her naked body felt great, and she tried to ignore the feeling of sand in her hair when she washed it…

_ Oh God, did I pass out on the beach and hallucinate everything? _

_ No! You WALKED out of the fucking hotel fifteen minutes ago! Stop thinking! Get on a plane, have a meal, sleep, it’ll be good for you! _

With the shower done, Cynthia wasted no time in packing her things. She’d leave without a goodbye. Her head was pounding… She needed a fucking break… She needed a fucking break. She didn’t even know where the hell she was going!

 

She used a Pokemon to fly to Mistralton City. No goodbyes, no Skyla. Just getting to the airport as fast as humanly fucking possible. Within an hour of leaving the hotel that probably existed but she wasn’t completely sure, she was buying a ticket. Alola was the cheapest, and she vaguely recalled a notion of going there earlier for Battle Tree. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was something else.

She didn’t care anymore! She just wanted to get the fuck out of Unova! That would make everything better… Everything would be better, yes… 

 

With her luggage loaded, and only her carry on left, Cynthia got a coffee at a small shop while she waited for her plane. Shaded tea glasses she’d just bought covered up her tired eyes. The only thought that appealed to her in this moment was a warm bed with no one in it.

The call for her boarding came, and Cynthia gulped down the last of the scalding coffee, wincing as it burned her throat, and picked up her carry on, before making her way towards the gate.

Boarding was uneventful, she stashed her carry on and turned off her phone, before sitting down. The girl beside her as a lovely, young thing white with a red bow around her hat, and adorable blue eyes.   
  “First time flying?” She asked sweetly, Cynthia glanced over at her, and shook her head.   
  “No…”   
  “Oh! Well, it’s mine. I’m Yancy by the way! Nice to meet you! It’s nice to have someone with me on this flight… I’m a little nervous…” Her hand reached out to rest over Cynthia’s.   
  “Hey, did you come from Undella Town?”

That look in her eyes… She knew,..

"Nei." Cynthia sa, "Jeg beklager. Jeg vil bare ha hvile."   
"Å, jeg beklager." Yancy svarte: "Jeg lar deg sove!"   
Cynthia la ut et tilfreds sukk, og tilbrakte seg i hennes sete, ignorert Yancy og tillot at hun dro av. Hun tenkte ikke på flybilletten, hun prøvde bare å ignorere kapteinens åpningsspiel og faktisk bare prøve å få en jævla lur.   
Det avsluttes å være ganske enkelt faktisk,   
Innen noen få minutter hadde hun gått inn i en komfortabel lur ved siden av Yancy, noe som tillot ganske ufarlige drømmer over henne. Hummen til flymotorene forstyrret henne ikke, faktisk ... det var alt en ganske fin bokhandel til reisen hennes. Sove på et fly!   
Cynthia var glad Yancy hadde ikke insistert på å ha sex med henne eller noe. Hun var veldig sliten og trengte denne tuppet. Det er ingen grunn til at dette kapittelet er på norsk. Det var bare en ide jeg hadde mens jeg var på sykehuset på narkotika. Ingen vil faktisk oversette dette slik at det passer med det jeg gjør.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I translated all of this into... Norwegian? German?
> 
> Basically Cynthia turns Yancy down. There's no smut here.


	19. Olivia - Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia reaches Alola, and meets a friend

Well the cheeseburger was pretty damn good, and Cynthia couldn’t quite remember where the hell she’d gotten it, or when she’d gotten into this Taxi. She looked at the driver, an unassuming man in his 40s, and then at her reflection in the rearview mirror.

She thought she looked a little nicer than normal today. Blue eyes shining as she chewed on her tasty burger. Alola was pretty this time of year… It… It was still Summer, right?

Cynthia looked down at her hamburger. Where was this from? She blinked, and then looked at her reflection again, staring into her own eyes.

_ Something is very wrong... _

She looked out the window, and took another bite of her burger. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she took it out to look at it.   
_   “Didn’t I own an iPhone?” _

Whatever. 

It was a text from a familiar but unlisted number, asking when she was arriving. She vaguely recalled telling the Cab driver to take her to Kokoni City to visit an old friend. The friend was Olivia. There’s no need for suspense here people. It’s in the chapter title. How did Olivia know? Yancy and Mallow are golfing buddies, and Yancy mentioned it to Mallow, who mentioned it to Olivia. But Cynthia of course knows none of this, so Olivia’s invitation weirded her the fuck out until she explained all of this prior to Cynthia getting in the cab, after leaving the terminal… Or wherever it was she got this burger. She didn’t really remember the plane landing… Had it landed? Well, whatever. Everything was fine. There were no more bad dreams. Everything was fine… She was just going to Kokoni City to hang out with Olivia over dinner. They could talk about that Venom movie Cynthia slept through on the plane, or about Rock type Pokemon, or get naked in Olivia’s bed and do things that should only ever be done between two consenting adults above the age of 18. Wait… No she’d come here to get away from that last one...

 

The taxi dropped her off in front of Oliva’s house,and Cynthia collected her luggage from the trunk of the cab. 

She carried her bags to Olivia’s front door and knocked twice, before the woman almost threw it open to greet her, wrapping her arms tightly around Cynthia.   
  “It’s been so long!” She boomed, hard jewelry digging into Cynthia’s flesh, and she was absolutely certain it drew blood…   
  “I was surprised to hear you were coming to Alola, weren’t you at Caitlins little get-together?”

  “I was, but I suppose I needed a break.” Cynthia admitted, “It is a little exhausting, plus, maybe it’s time to mix up my routine, this year.”   
  “Oh?” Olivia asked, cracking a knowing grin, “Well… I have a few ideas!”   
  “Island trials?” Cynthia asked, a little wearily. “Speaking of which, how is Mallow?”   
  “Oh, you know. Same old. Working with her successor to create a new grass trial! You know, she and Lana both seemed a little upset about moving on, but they’ve adjusted so well! It’s a shame I’m as young as I am… If I had to choose a successor, I’d have gladly chosen Mallow. Buut… Well, that decision isn’t in my hands, and honestly, I’m not hoping to vacate the job of Kahuna anytime soon!”   
  “Well, you seem to be the best one amongst the islands.” Cynthia said, smiling tiredly. “Hey, I’m famished. Speaking of Mallow, does her family still own that resturant?”

  “Oh, of course! Here, let me help you get settled first, then let’s eat!”

 

Thank Merciful God above that the settling was easy and fully clothed. Nothing. Happened. Except two old friends catching up, playing with toy Stufful, looking at Olivia’s perfect, shapely ass in those hot tight shorts of hers… Then a lovely dinner at Mallow’s Family Restaurant!

On the subject of Mallow, she was a tall, bronze skinned beauty, just as she’d always seemed fated to be. Freshly 18, (Just like Roxie) Cynthia caught herself admiring the girl, and caught Mallow looking back at her, a playful glint in her eye that made her heart race. 

 

After their orders had been taken, Olivia leaned in towards Cynthia at the table.    
  “I know, right?” She asked, grinning from ear to ear, “Imagine getting that sweet little pussy whenever you wanted…”

Olivia’s leg brushed up against Cynthia’s.   
  “I might’ve shared a bit about you…”

 “O-Oh…” Cynthia said, voice shaking a little. She glanced over at Mallow from across the restaurant.   
  “Well, I’m not sure if I…”   
 “You’re in Alola, Cousin! And you do seem stressed… Maybe what you need is to take a load off, huh? Enjoy some of its natural beauty…”

She smiled wryly… and while Cynthia changed the subject, that wry smile never changed. She tried to ignore it.

She’d come here to get away from this, and she knew that. Olivia was a good person. She’d understand and it wasn’t that hard not to have sex with someone. 

 

  “Damn it!” Cynthia murmured, when she opened her eyes again. She didn’t even remember dinner. She didn’t remember going back to Olivia’s place. She didn’t even remember the lead up to the orgasm that she felt now, from Olivia’s divine tongue between her legs!

But here she was, pressed up against a wall, pants down around her ankles as Olivia went to fucking town. And it’s not that it felt bad, fuck no, it was great! But she was supposed to NOT have sex, AND SHE’D LOST MORE TIME!

Olivia took her hands, and Cynthia’s head rested against the wall, a low moan escaping her as her orgasm tormented her. Finally, Olivia pulled back and stood up, kissing Cynthia fully on the lips, and tearing at her clothes, leaving her a trembling, desperate mess.   
  “Oh God, just fuck me…” Cynthia whimpered.   
  “With pleasure.” Olivia crooned and pulled Cynthia across the room, tossing her onto the bed. She stripped off her shirt, exposing her perfect dark breasts. Her shorts went next, almost needing to be peeled off her body, and for a moment, Cynthia was glad she’d lost time! She was glad to have Olivia on top of her, kissing her, fingering her, and then spreading her legs as she slowly ground against her.   
  “Come on, white girl… Fuck me…” She growled, thrusting harder and harder against Cynthia as she clung to Olivia, trying to match her intensity and gasping out, crying in pleasure. Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at the Goddess above her, and she leaned up to wrap her arms around her.

Olivia kissed her deeply on the lips, slowing her pace just a little, grinding their wet clits together. Both of them were sweating now, but the sweet scent of Olivia’s body was the best thing ever…    
  “Please…” Cynthia whispered, “Don’t stop…”

One more kiss, this one more tender, as Olivia continued her divine ministrations, fucking Cynthia slow, and bringing herself closer to her own climax. Weakly, Cynthia ground back against her, trying to meekly help. It seemed to do enough. Olivia sped up again, and as Cynthia teased her, she held her down, and moved faster, and faster.   
  “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”

She heard Olivia cry out as at last she came, and even then she didn’t stop, driving Cynthia towards an orgasm that almost knocked her out. It was intense, and amazing… It was everything she wanted.

At last, Olivia rolled off of her, panting heavily, then leaning over to kiss her one last time.   
  “You nasty girl.” She teased, “You were all over me the second we got in… I didn’t think you were gonna go for it.”

Cynthia felt a stab of panic in her chest.

She’d initiated this?   
  “W-well… I missed you.” She said, breathlessness hiding her trembling voice.   
  “Ha! Well, I missed you too, Cynthia.” Olivia said, leaning over to kiss her, “You sound burnt out… You wanna rest?”

  “Yes please…” Cynthia’s voice was little more than a whimper, and the perfect boobs she was resting on didn’t help her predicament… didn’t hurt them either. Olivia had fucking fantastic boobs. But Cynthia was a little preoccupied here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here is new content.


	20. Kahili - Par For The Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia plays some indoor golf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know you can comment, right? Make my day a little.

Cynthia dressed herself slowly the next morning, looking back at Olivia’s sleeping form beneath her silk sheets. In her heart she felt a mix of deep revulsion for what she’d done… and at the same time, a quiet pride that of all the attractive asses in the world, she’d tapped that one.    
  “Leaving so soon?” Olivia groaned, stirring slightly.   
  “I’ve got an appointment.” Cynthia lied, “Sorry… I wasn’t trying to wake you.”

  “No time for some fun before you go?” Olivia rolled onto her back, one leg propped up and swinging playfully back and forth. Cynthia wanted nothing more than to bury her face between Olivia’s thick thighs and let her ride her face until her skull cracked…

So that’s exactly what she did, and then they had breakfast before Cynthia called another cab. 

 

She did regret leaving Olivia. Just a little bit, but she’d been hoping to get away from this… Sex was great, but lost time was not. She hadn’t mentioned it during her cheerful breakfast conversation with the woman in question, but she hadn’t slept well during her night at Olivias. Her dreams had been turbulent of existing in a void… As if her entire life had been erased, pulled from her for… Days? Months? Years?  
Was something missing? Had some unspoken chapter of her life been written and then removed? Had her entire existence been relocated? Jesus fuck, what even were these thoughts? 

In the back of the cab, rubbing her temple, Cynthia looked up suddenly, straight ahead, and quietly counted the walls of the cab. She stopped at 4, and stared at it, out the window of the adjacent door as if her bright blue eyes could see something… and if she squinted, maybe she even could, although squinting made her head hurt.

She sighed and rested her head on the seatrest of the cab.

Why was she here. 

Not in Alola. Just in general. The toxic ennui that permeated her every bone was almost painfully vexing, and vex it did, right up until she reached Grand Hano resort, where at last she could be alone.

 

Cynthia booked a nice large room with a view, hoping that the lovely vantage of the ocean might soothe her troubled soul. Her hotel room was nice, with clean white silk sheets, and a lovely scent she could enjoy. Breathing in the fresh air, Cynthia sat down at her new hotel room desk, and was allowed to think clearly for the first time in… How long now?

Fetching her laptop, she wrote down her thoughts as they came to her, and those thoughts consisted of who she had and had not fucked since her vacation had began, as well as a log of what days she’d fucked them on, to try and keep track of time…

 

Everything looked just fine until she reached Janine… If she’d fucked Janine… After that, everything got… weird. She did a google search about Janine, and found nothing out of the ordinary. Speaking of her actually, she hadn’t seen her at all since she’d come to Alola. Perhaps, maybe she was rid of those fucking hallucinations for good. Relishing in that thought, she went looking for the rooms coffee machine and K-cups. 

The coffee, not the bra size you fucking perverts. 

 

As she sipped a dark hazlenut roast, and thought of Oliva’s sweaty ebony skin against hers, and the unmistakable scent of a lover, she heard a knock on her door. No doubt just housekeeping.   
  “Occupied!” She called, and the knock came again, more insistently.

Sighing, Cynthia got up and opened the door, only to be grabbed the second she did, and pulled into a sudden kiss.   
  “You little bitch!” A playful voice said, “You flew in, and landed in my families hotel, and you didn’t even tell me!”

Kahili stared up at her with steely, determined eyes that held just a hint of playful fire, and Cynthia looked back at her, piecing together just what the fuck this dame was getting at.

  “Oh… I’d been meaning to! I just…”

  “No excuses!” Kahili said, closing the door behind her. She dragged her entire golf bag behind her, in what Cynthia considered to be a particularly wierd flex.   
  “I was on my way back from practice, and heard you’d checked in.” Kahili explained, noticing Cynthia’s eyes on the bag. She stopped moving, but kept pulling the bag, right past her ass, as if trying to draw Cynthia’s eyes there. Her shapely legs, and skirt were hard to ignore…   
  “It’s been a long summer.” Cynthia replied, “I’d wanted to get settled first.”   
  “Well, plenty of time for that.” Kahili replied, sitting down on the bed, “I’d have expected you later in the season. Was Caitlins not exciting enough this year?

  “It was perfectly exciting.” Cynthia said wearily, “I suppose I just felt a little ill, and wanted a change of pace.”

  “Well, you needn’t look far.” Kahili said, then frowned, “You’re not flirting…”   
Cynthia almost breathed a sigh of relief. 

  “Do I need to?” She asked, and eyed the golf bag, wondering if Kahili had brought it for more than practice.    
  “Well, it is a little out of character… You’re not sick, are you?”

  “I don’t know.” Cynthia replied, “I haven’t been feeling right lately. I’m starting to wonder if my lifestyle hasn’t caught up with me.”

  “In what ways?” Kahili asked, frowning. She crossed her legs, and took a putting iron from her bag.    
  “Just… Nevermind… It’s probably nothing.”

  “I respect your shyness.” Kahili said calmly, “So I won’t pry… But if I may be blunt, you do seem incredibly worried… It really might be in your best interest to speak with a doctor.”

  “I think you might be right.” Cynthia said softly, and felt Kahili’s putting iron on her waist, coaxing her closer. She quietly followed, and sat down on the bed beside the other woman.    
  “Well, I’ll make you a deal then… My Father is a man of responsibility, as you know. The hotel is his venture, not mine. Not yet, at least. So I don’t get any cut of the profits. He’s been quite adamant that I find my own way in the world… Part of why I fell into golfing. But thankfully, he’s not too adamant to give me some assistance every now and then. For a premium, I give lessons to him and some of his upper class friends. Among them is a very reputable doctor. In fact, he’s become a dear friend of mine as well. I can get you an appointment with him. First available slot, it’s yours.”   
  “And in return?” Cynthia asked, a little wary.   
  “Peace of mind for us both.” Kahili replied, “Although… I think we both know why I originally came, and if you have no objections…”

Cynthia considered it for a moment. It was hard to say no, but looking at Kahili, she knew that ‘No’ was an answer that she’d accept, and that set her mind at ease.

Cynthia smiled softly.   
  “No objections.” She said, before leaning in to kiss the young heiress.

As soon as their lips met, all pretenses were dropped. Kahili kissed her fully, pulling her close, almost desperately. The two fell back onto the bed, lips hungrily locking as they riled each other up. A hand went under Kahili’s skirt, rubbing her through her panties and earning a weak moan from the girl, as Cynthia kissed her neck.   
  “Did you bring that bag to play?” She whispered.   
  “Y-yes…”   
  “Then let’s play…”

She nibbled the golfers ear, before tugging off her shirt, and getting rid of her sports bra next. Beneath it, Kahili was gorgeous, just like the bird pokemon she favored, although frankly, Cynthia found tits sexier than birds, and there’s probably a couple of puns to be made there but frankly it’s like five in the fucking morning and I can’t sleep so here’s a short list.   
-Her tits were nicer than tits   
-Her hooters could keep a girl up all night

-Her boobies were prettier than the blue footed ones on galapagos. 

-Oricorio. Make of that what you will. 

 

Suckling on Kahili’s perky little nipples, and listening to her moan, Cynthia let her fingers explore further, entering the younger woman gently, and teasing her wet pussy. She heard the girls shoes topple to the floor, and found the sight of her toes curling under her athletic socks weirdly arousing. She realized she didn’t know a whole hell of a lot about Kahili, and kinda wished there’d been some backstory or something. What the fuck, Nintendo. Who is this bird bitch and why is she in the Elite 4?

 

Goddamnit. I’m gonna be thinking about this in Church now.  

 

Back to the nipple sucking. Yeah, Cynthia was really getting into those bad boys, and fingering her pussy too. Kahili bucked up weakly, hips trembling as she did so and letting out a gasp of pleasure.   
  “Let’s play with you some more…” Cynthia whispered to her, before pulling back slightly. She looked at the golf bag, then grinned before grabbing one of the putting irons. Smiling deviously, she positioned the iron against Kahili’s pussy, her panties pushed carelessly out of the way, and eased the wedge into her. Kahili weakly spread her trembling legs.   
  “F-fuck…”   
  “Oh, didn’t you plan on this?” Cynthia chuckled.   
  “W-with the long end…” Kahili whimpered.

It dawned on Cynthia that, that probably would have been the better way to go about this, but hey she wasn’t losing time so, whatever.   
She used the club weirdly to pleasure Kahili until her arms got tired. Then moved on to just peeling off her panties and eating her pussy like a regular person. The golfers toned thighs clamped down hard on her head, as she bucked her hips up, fucking Cynthia’s face until at last she came.

Woozy and a little cum drunk, Kahili rolled onto her stomach, still clothed other than her shoes and panties.   
  “I’ll get you back for that bullshit with the club…” She murmured, and looked over her shoulder as Cynthia began to strip down.   
  “I’ll let you do whatever you want.” Cynthia promised, dropping her pants, and then doing away with her shirt. Now fully nude in the brilliant sunlight that shone through the windows, she approached Kahili, and embraced her, kissing her once more and letting Kahili roll her onto her back.   
  “Whatever I want, hmm?” The weird bird golf girl who should not be crooned. “I might have some ideas about that…”

Grinning, she reached for her golf club, this time to use it for its proper use, aside from murdering the Ayn Rand obsessed jackass who decided to build a fucking city underwater and fill it with superpower drugs. This proper use was inserting the handle into Cynthia’s vagina, and fucking her with it. She started off gentle, and honestly, the ridges on the thing really did feel pretty nice. Cynthia got the impression that Kahili had masturbated with these clubs before.

Maneuvering it gently, Kahili brought her lips down to Cynthia’s pussy, lapping and sucking expertly at her clit. The golf club pushed slowly in and out of her, reaching wonderfully deep, and Cynthia rested her head back, moaning in pleasure. She tried not to move too much, out of fear that the club was in too deep… yet every movement wound up being simply perfect. 

She felt her orgasm building. Torturing her as she stayed on the edge but in time, it did come and it was incredible. She gasped in pleasure. Toes curling, before Kahili pulled the club out of her. She lost sight of her lover, as she returned to her golf bag, and took out two balls.

Cynthia raised her head slowly, looking at them, before her eyes widened a bit.   
  “Wait… I don’t think…”   
  “Trust me. I know what I’m doing.” Kahili promised.

She did not.

This ended in a visit to the emergency ward. 


	21. Joy - Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia goes to the fucking hospital.

  “Alright, I’m gonna need you to push for me.” The nurse said, her hand just above Cynthia’s vagina, as she tried to guide the first of the three golf balls out of her pussy. Kahili had left in embarrassment a while back, and Cynthia hated sitting on a cold observation bed, with a nurse fingering her. This was not sexy.

Still, Cynthia pushed, and felt the first ball pop out, into the nurses waiting hand.    
  “Good girl…” She said, and Cynthia felt incredibly uncomfortable, because she looked like literally every other nurse Joy.

What the actual fuck. Pushing the ball out had felt… kinda good, I mean, she’d almost cum from that…   
  “Now, let’s get number 2…” The Nurse murmured, pressing down on Cynthia’s skin to maneuver the… actually kinda nicely textured ball, into place.   
  “Aaand push…”

The second ball coming out was incredible, and Cynthia caught herself moaning and almost… wanting the third ball…

Her heart was racing as nurse Joy positioned it, and she didn’t need any prompting to push this time. It came out with a satisfying pop, and Cynthia’s toes curled in ecstasy.   
  “That’s all of them!” The nurse hummed, and looked over at Cynthia for a moment, as if thinking something over.   
  “Hopefully I won’t see you back here for this…” She said softly.   
  “No… I’ll be good…” Cynthia whimpered and the red headed nurse smiled down at her.   
  “That’s what I like to hear, and for being my best patient today…”

Wait… Was she seriously going to do something sexual to Cynthia? Here? Now! No… She clearly wasn’t gonna… and she started eating her pussy. Goddamnit.

Cynthia kinda just lay there, not dissatisfied with this Nurse Joy’s pussy eating skills. But just kinda uncomfortable, and wondering if every woman she met was going to have sex with her. Whatever. At least the golf balls were out.

Cynthia let Nurse Joy go down on her, and it really didn’t take much to make her cum this time around. When she was done, the Nurse lifted her head, licked her lips, winked, and walked out.

 

The doctor came in a little while later to confirm everything was alright, and as he was, it dawned on Cynthia to maybe ask him an important question.   
  “Doc… I think I might be having some other problems.” She admitted.   
  “Like what?” The Doctor asked.   
  “Well… Lost time, I suppose. I don’t seem to remember what happened for a few days, last week. I just woke up and… no memory.”   
  “I see… Well, I can run some tests, if you’re concerned…”

 

To spare everyone the long drawn out few hours of medical tests. They were uncomfortable, nonsexual and only minorly invasive. But, on the surface, everything seemed fine. There was no unusual brain activity. Some samples of blood and urine had been taken for testing, not sex you fucking heathens. Cynthia anticipated a call in the next few days about those, but quite correctly dreaded that they would find nothing.

On the bright side, she got to go back to her hotel and stare at the ceiling, and got free room service courtesy of Kahili, as an apology for making her give birth to triplets. 


	22. Plumeria - A Skull Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia finds out what happens when you flirt with the toughest girl in Alola...

Eventually, Cynthia got hungry. This was a normal side effect of being alive, and to be expected. So it was absolutely no reason to freak out. But still, it did require some action. So as any reasonable but also hungry person would do, she went out to get something to eat.

There was a Thrifty Megamart on the island, so it made for the most convenient shopping experience. She stocked up on fruits and soups. Things she could eat or cook quickly without ruining her figure. 

As she made her way through the aisles, she noticed a tall, beautiful woman in the frozen foods section. Her hair was pink and yellow, but set into two distinct sets of braids. Her eyes were intense and aggressive. Her Tank Top exposed a muscular physique. Cynthia caught herself staring, and the Woman stared back. Clearly disapproving of Cynthia’s stare. 

Without a word exchanged between them, Cynthia moved on.

 

It wasn’t until she was in line again that she saw the Woman for a second time. She came up behind her, and Cynthia could feel her hand caress her ass.

Her eyes closed. That moment of contact was so innocent… Almost meaningless. But Cynthia had been here before. She knew what it all meant.

She looked back at the Woman, blushing and smiling warmly.

   “Hey… I’m Cynthia.” She said.

The Woman stared at her in faux confusion.

   “Plumeria.” She said curtly.

   “Y’know… if you like what you see, I’ve got a room.” Cynthia said, her voice low and husky, “We could have some real fun. What do you say, hot stuff?”

Plumeria looked into her eyes… and now Cynthia looked back. For a few moments, they stared…

 

Plumeria’s grunts of exertion punctuated her every aggressive movement. And with them came a cry from Cynthia. Sweat glistened off of Plumeria’s brow. Every movement brought with it new and powerful sensations.

As Cynthia lay there, taking it hard from Plumeria, she wondered how she’d found herself in this situation. Every new impact made her body tremble and she felt as if she was about to lose consciousness. Plumeria’s hand closed around her throat. Their eyes met. Cynthia’s barely open. Plumeria’s wide and focused… This was meant to be…

Then Plumeria punched her in the face again, slamming Cynthia’s head against the side of the Thrifty Megamart and clearly giving her a concussion. 

Cynthia slumped to the ground, a beaten and bruised collection of limbs while Plumeria stood powerfully over her.

   “Fuckin creep…” She murmured, before giving Cynthia one last kick in the stomach. Cynthia cried out in pain and doubled over, curling into a ball on the ground.

   “Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just fuckin’ go around saying shit like that to people?”   
  “I’m sorry…” Cynthia rasped through her bruised jaw. Her black eye was almost completely swollen shut.

   “LOUDER!”   
  “I’M SORRY! I MADE A MISTAKE!” Cynthia cried, and Plumeria seized her by the throat again.

   “You’re damn right you made a fucking mistake…”

For a moment, Cynthia was sure that Plumeria was going to choke the life out of her… and for a moment, she was okay with that.

But Plumeria let her go.   
  “Clean yourself up and get the fuck outta here.”

With that, Plumeria got up and left, leaving Cynthia to just lay there for about an hour until she could finally go and crawl back to her hotel room. 


End file.
